Inkhell
by DarkLolita90
Summary: Mia ravencroft had kept a secret for many years. What would happen if someone found out about it? That being the black jackets. CockerellXOC In the process of being re written!
1. Chapter 1

Inkheart Fan fiction

Name-Mia Laweit

Age-21 years old

Eyes-Light Grey

Hair-Black and auburn brown (short style).

Height-5 foot 6 (168cm)

Personality-Timid, stubborn, feisty, and somewhat brave XD

Disclaimer: I do now own Inkheart that right belongs to C.F :)

This is my first fan fiction so I apologize if it's crappy I hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1: A girl and a stranger

A young girl was walking outside through a small village that she lived in. She just wanted to go for a small walk to clear her mind for a little while. Mia Laweit was a Twenty one year old young woman, with short black and auburn brown hair in a choppy style, which framed her small face very well, grey sparkling eyes that would look innocent to anyone that gazed their eye's upon them, and a tall slender figure that Mia was quite conservative about.

Mia was an attractive gir,l but very shy and timid around boys and men her age. She wished she could be as confident as the other girls in her village. Most of them could just approach a man with no problem and chat to them like they had known them forever.

Mia's style of dress was different from most of the women in the village. Being an emo punk rocker or even a Goth as people call it, others can sometimes get the wrong idea. Thinking that this style of dress is creepy or scary, even though if you're an open-minded person you would think nothing of it.

People thought of her as weird and strange. She was also quiet because of a secret that she didn't want people to know about. The young woman had the ability to read objects out of books. This was first discovered when she was reading Charlie and the chocolate factory as a young child. Mia had wanted to taste the chocolate from the book she was reading. And once she read out loud all of a sudden a Willie Wonker chocolate bar had appeared on her lap.

Mia didn't want anyone else's to know about her gift, so she kept quiet about it. Only her Mother, and Father knew about it. She sighed at the thought, and continued walking.

"How could anyone accept someone who can read objects out of books? it's so bizarre", she thought to herself.

She continued walking down the street by some girls who started sniggering at her as she walked past.

"Oh look it's that weird girl who doesn't say anything".

"Yea what a total freak", another girl replied smirking.

Mia felt a rush of anger surge though her, but decided to keep on walking and ignore them. She had come to deal with the insults and comments towards her and tried not to think much of it, although deep down it really upset her.

Books where one of the things that bought happiness into her life. Just to read about things that made you feel like you'd rather be in the actual book than the world you live in. Mia sat down by a nearby bench and got her sketchbook out of her pink and black skull shoulder bag she frequently used. She had liked drawing since she was a child and nothing pleased her more than just to spend hours working on her art.

All of a sudden a small creature came out of a bush and made its way towards her."Bloody hell! what are you"? The creature was a small rodent with weasel like features, and small horns on its head. Also believed to be known as a marten. The marten looked up at her with small but cute dark eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any food to give to you", Mia said."But you've given me an idea for a drawing, you're so cute!"

The marten turned its small head at her and just sat down relaxing in the warm weather.

Mia began to sketch on the blank sheet of paper taking in all of the marten's features. An hour later she was done.

"That's pretty good", said a man's voice from behind her.

"Ahhhh! What the hell!" Mia screamed."Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

The man stepped back," Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, my names Dustfinger".

"It's ok don't worry about it, nice to meet you My names Mia" the girl replied politely.

"Nice to meet you too Mia, I see you have met my marten Gwin".

"Awesome, does he belong to you?" Mia asked

"Yes, Gwin is my best friend and marten" Dustfinger replied.

"That's so cool", she replied. "He is adorable! May I pet him please?"

"Yes, just don't tickle him and he won't bite you, Dustfinger replied smiling.

"Thank you", Mia replied. She bent down on her knees to Gwins level and started stroking him on his little horned head. Gwin seemed to like the attention and climbed on her sniffing her, and eventually rested on Mia's lap.

"He seems to like you ", Dusfinger said. "He usually doesn't like many people".

"He is a clever little thing isn't he?" Mia smiled looking up at Dusfinger. The man was quite tall, with wavy messy blonde hair, bright pretty blue eyes that sparkled in the sun, and tan healthy also noticed the two scars that ran down his handsome face, but looked away quickly trying not to be rude.

"I see you noticed my scars?" Dustfinger asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare at them" Mia apologized quietly.

Dustfinger looked upon the young girl. She was certainly pretty with her dark hair, light eyes and porcelain pale skin, but she came across as quite timid and less confident than she should have been.

"It's ok don't worry about it, everyone notices scars it's only natural to look at them".

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get them? They look as though they were quite deep", she said.

"A man who was jealous of me cut my face out of anger and hatred towards me", Dustfinger replied.

"That's horrible!" Mia replied. "How could anyone be that cruel?"

"There are many cruel people in this world Mia, and Basta isn't the only one".

"Basta?" Mia asked. "I'm guessing he is the one that did that to you?

"Yes,". Dustfinger replied. "He has a thing for knives".

Mia shuddered at the thought." That sounds creepy".

Dustfinger laughed "Yes, I guess you could say Basta is creepy, he is also very superstitious. He is scared of curses, bad luck, and bad breath because one girl told him he had bad breath when he was going to kiss her".

Mia burst out laughing "Wow that's a hilarious, at least you know his weakness", Mia smiled.

"Yes", Dustfinger smiled. "He squeals like a girl when he sees a black cat. For someone who has a knife he can be quite cowardly at times".

"I agree, that is rather ironic", Mia laughed." "May I ask why you are out here?"

"Nothing much really, I just travel from place to place "Dustfinger replied.

"I wish I could do that but I don't have the money or confidence to go out on my own like that yet", Mia sighed.

"Why do you have such low confidence?" Dustfinger asked.

"I guess because that's just my personality", Mia replied. Not wanting to tell the mysterious man the real reason she didn't open up to many people.

"Well you should have more confidence", Dusfinger replied stroking a piece of Mia's short hair. "You're very pretty".

Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her cheeks burn up.

"Err ...thank you", she said shyly not looking him in the eye.

"You're welcome! it's the truth", he said while letting go of her ebony strands, and letting it fall back into place".

"I'm not trying to flirt with you or anything Dustfinger, but you're attractive also even with the scars", Mia replied shyly.

Dustfinger laughed," Why thank you Mia, it's been a while since anyone has complemented me".

Mia looked down at her watch." Oh crap I'm going to be late for dinner! Sorry Dustfinger but I have to go now".

"It's ok I understand", he replied. "It was nice meeting you Mia".

"Wait! Before I go here take this," said Mia handing him the drawing of Gwin.

Dusfinger blinked. "You want me to have this?"

"Of course", Mia replied. "You're my friend now so I insist you have it".

Dusfinger gave a small smile "Thank you very much Mia, you're a very nice young lady".

"Cheers", Mia smiled. "It was nice talking to you as well. Ill hopefully get to chat to you again sometime soon! goodbye".

"Goodbye", Dustfinger replied watching her run down the village street, feeling a pit of despair in his stomach for the series events that were going to soon come to this girl.

End of chapter :D Hope you like it, please review XD

I've corrected most of the grammar mistakes, and changed a few things around, just so you know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Inkheart,I only on my oc Mia :)

Also thank you to to crazypinkgirl for review ;) Im sorry for any mistakes I made and I agree Dustfinger is an awesome character that deserves to be in some random chapters :)

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn of events

"I'm home Mia said I'm sorry that I'm abit late"

"It's ok sweetheart Mia's mother replied. She was a pale skinned woman, with dark brown hair and dark brown eye's, she was around the average height and also slim like Mia.

"Bloody hell you took your time Mia" came a deep voice of a man.

"Hi dad I'm sorry I got caught up in a conversation with a friend" Mia replied.

Mia's father was a slightly pudgy tall man with black hair, pale blue eyes, and tanned sun kissed skin.

"I hope you were not speaking with a Boy I don't want my daughter dating any of the dirty little buggers around here".

"Oh leave her be Zack, Mia can date who she wants to she's a grown woman now" her mother smiled.

"Yea dad I'm twenty years old now I'm a full grown adult!"

"Not to us you aren't sweetheart you'll always be our little girl" her dad replied.

"Dad that sounds so corny" Mia laughed.

Zack laughed out loud. "You hear that Jane that sounds like a teenage attitude not a full grown woman's attitude"

"oh knock it off you silly twit" Jane laughed." well come on then you two dinner is ready".

After dinner Mia went upstairs to her small room and sat on her bed while reading a book called a series of unfortunate events volume one. The series of unfortunate events books were so interesting and good to her. Although each story was not exactly cheerful and happily ever after. The whole series was very clever and as soon as you read one you wanted to read the others and follow the trilogy to the end. Her favorite character was Violet Baudelaire a fourteen year old young girl who was a brilliant inventor and an elder sister to her younger always admired Violet for being so strong and having the ability to stay positive and work through any tough situation. The villain in the story however creeped Mia out to no end. Count Olaf the evil tyrant who wanted the Baudelaire's fortune for himself and would do anything to claim it. He made the children's lives a living hell without even blinking an eye that was how cruel he was.

Mia remembered the handsome stranger she had met earlier and those dreadful scars given to him by what was his name? Bas Basta that was it! She didn't understand how someone could be that cruel. Sure she had been insulted and put down by others a lot but to hurt someone like that was completely out of the question and downright nasty to her.

Mia went back to thinking about her chat with Dustfinger it was strange for a traveler to come by this village in Italy not many people tended to come there just to stop by, it wasn't a very popular place so for a stranger to come out of nowhere it was interesting to say the least. The man was quite mysterious but so interesting to her, and was probably the one person who went out of his way to strike up a conversation with her.

Mia smiled " It sounds sad and pathetic but I'm so glad to have finally made a friend here, it's just too bad he is a traveler and doesn't live here" she took out her sketchbook and began to draw Dusfinger as best as she could, trying to remember each detail of his face and features. Such as his sky blue eye's wavy blonde hair and even the small scars across his left also added a tiny Gwin in the drawing just to finish it off.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door." Mia it's me sweetheart" Jane said opening her daughter's bedroom door.

"Oh hey mum what's up?" Mia asked closing her sketchbook so her mother couldn't see the picture of dustfinger she had just drawn.

"Nothing I just bought up some tea for you" her mother replied with a eye's suddenly went on the book on her daughters bed."Err Mia you haven't read anything out lately have you" she asked.

Mia looked away with a sad smile "no mum I haven't done that in a while, and I don't intend to anymore I'm such a freak" Mia sighed.

"No of course you're not hunnie" Jane cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Think of it as a gift which it is it's an amazing thing to have "her mother smiled wiping the tears of Mia's cheek.

Mia gave a small laugh "thanks mum but you have to admit it's pretty strange, not everyone can read out objects in a book it's a good thing I can't read out people or anything".

Jane started to laugh "that's true you could accidently read out the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of Oz now that would be scary".

"Aww nah I'm not scared of that old hag she was defeated with a bucket of water so I'd just throw that at her then she'd melt away" Mia laughed.

Jane laughed along with Mia at the thought of the so called powerful witch being defeated by water."Mia you're such a beautiful girl now you have blossomed into a wonderful young woman" Jane smiled.

"Aww comon mum that sounds so lame Mia laughed but thank you for the complement all the same".

"You're welcome Jane winked, but please Mia never think of yourself as a freak me and your father don't think that and neither should you what you have is an amazing gift".

"Thank you mum Mia smiled who knows it may actually be helpful someday"

"Exactly" her mum replied "well goodnight Hun get some sleep ok and don't stay up too late".

"Mum I'm old enough to know when I should go to bed silly honestly I'm not a child" Mia laughed.

"Yeah yea I know her mother replied goodnight sweetie".

Mia went back to reading her book soon after and finally got to the chapter were count Olaf had wanted to marry violet in order to get the Baudelaire fortune.

"What a total creep" Mia said to herself quietly

The thought of a 14 year old child being married to a dirty old evil man creeped Mia out big time and made her smiled as she reached the end of the book though violet and her siblings had managed to outsmart Olaf by not signing the marriage certificate with violets writing hand. It was so clever Lemony snicket was such a brilliant writer. Different yes but still amazing.

Mia closed the book and jumped off her bed. "well I better go to the downstairs library to read the next 's parents owned a semi large house with a medium sized library full of books of all couldn't how but be reminded that her house was similar to the baudilares house in a series of unfortunate events, Accept her house was no mansion, although both of them did have a library.

As Mia walked down the dark hallway of her house towards the library she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched by someone. Both of her parents were asleep in bed so it was unlikely that it could be shrugged off the airy feeling and continued walking down the hallway. She wasn't wearing her pj's she was still wearing her outfit from today. Which was a black shirt with long red and black sleeves, a pair of black leggings, a checked pattern red and black skirt with a blue belt, a black choker around her small neck, a silver chain with a silver skull, and black boots with purple laces, she also had skull clips in her black and auburn choppy short hair.

Mia entered the library and walked towards the bookcase that contained the series of unfortunate events books, she climbed up the ladder to get to the books and placed volume one back into the case. As Mia went to grab the second volume another book fell on her head. "Ow bloody hell" Mia cursed.

Mia stepped down from the ladder and looked at the book that had fallen on top of her head. The title red ink heart. "That's a funny name for a book" Mia said to herself. "I didn't even realize this was in here. She began to flip the pages and thought the book to be quite suddenly stopped upon a page and name was in the book. "no it can't be she gasped it can't be the same Dustfinger that's just crazy".

As she read more about him she discovered that the man she had met was certainly dustfinger from the book. It described him as a fire juggler with blonde wavy hair blue eyes and two scars running down his could hardly believe what she was reading. She also discovered that dustfinger had a beautiful wife named Roxanne and two children. "Figures a nice looking guy like him has a wife she said to herself but Roxanne sounds cool in my book so I'm happy for him".

"Is that so" a man's voice asked.

Mia jumped in shock turned around and punched the man square in the face.

"Ow bloody hell Mia you bloody pack a punch" dusfinger cried in pain.

"Omg dustfinger I'm so sorry but you startled me, what the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Mia asked helping Dustfinger up.

"Mia listen carefully a group of men will be coming to kidnap you soon so please you must get away from here as fast as possible" said dustfinger while holding Mia's shoulders and looking into her light grey eye's.

"What?! Why do they want me?" Mia cried.

"Because of your gift Mia, your ability to read objects out of books" he replied.

"What about my parents I can't just leave them here Dustfinger they are everything to me"."And how did you know about my gift? She asked I never told you about it!"

Dustfinger looked down at the young woman. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes were widened in shock the poor girl was completely petrified.

"Mia I'm sorry but we really need to get moving now" dustfinger replied gently we will figure things out and chat later, just pack a bag as quick as you can and I'll wait here and keep a lookout for Capricorns men.

"Ok Mia replied but I will not leave my parents to get hurt by a bunch of thugs I would never forgive myself".

"I understand" dustfinger replied, thinking back to his family in wanted to see them more than anything and would do whatever he could to go back into his world.

Mia quickly ran out of the library and back into her room where she grabbed her bag. She didn't add much just a few clothes, her iPod, some food, her drawing book, her cell phone, and the book ink heart into her bag, along with a bottle of water, underwear, money, and some sanitary towels. Once she was done packing she ran back downstairs to the library only to find there was no sign of dustfinger."What the hell where is he?" she asked herself."Dustfinger where are you?" she cried.

"Well well what have we here a damsel in distress?" a man's voice 's whole body froze on the spot.

"Wow she's a pretty little thing" a man's voice that sounded abit like a cat's said leering at the girl.

Mia found the courage to turn around and saw two men standing in front of her. One of the men was very young looking, short with dark black hair, narrow dark brown eye's, and shoulders that were wiry like a teenage boys. The other man was very tall, with a red Mohawk, and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through her, he also had a small goatee that was the same colour as his hair, and she noticed he also had writing tattooed across his face which reminded her of writing print from a book.

"Who are you people and what do you want from me?" Mia asked as bravely as she could.

"Well princess we know about your little reading ability, and our boss Capricorn has use for that" the red head man leered looking at the young woman intently.

"He needs my gift?" Mia asked.

"of course cat man replied, who wouldn't want someone who can read objects out of books you could read out a fortune and all sorts of good's" cat man smiled.

"What do ya think Basta she'd make a fine little wife wouldn't she?" the red head man asked.

Mia began to feel even more nervous, these two creeps were actually hitting on her?!

"Yes she would cockerell, but I saw her first you gimpy legged bastard" Basta replied smirking.

"F### you Basta" I'm sure she'd want a more experienced man like me and not a wimpy little git like you" Cockerell smirked.

"Screw you Cockerell at least I can walk properly" Basta replied. As the two men were arguing.

Mia suddenly felt her adreline rush through her getting angry at the two men who were talking about her as if she were a piece of meat."I don't know who the bloody hell you two think you are but I'm not going to be either of yours wife so get lost I'm not going anywhere with you" Mia replied as sternly as she could.

"Sweetheart if you know us black jackets then you'd know that we take things we want by force" Cockerell smirked.

"Yes! So you have no choice" Basta smirked making a grab for Mia's small arm.

Mia suddenly panicked and kicked Basta where the sun doesn't shine, and also punched him across the face.

"Owww you little bitch!!!" Basta screamed

Cockerell laughed out loud "wow we have a little wild cat here wouldn't you say boy's?"

Mia jumped in shock and Turned around. Much to her dislike there was men dressed in black all around her trapping her from escaping. They were throwing all the books around in the library tearing up the pages and destroying the leather binding, her parents were going to have a nervous breakdown as soon as they saw this. Standing right in front of her was a huge man with a very deformed strange nose which made her shudder.

"Got ya you little witch" the huge man said making a grab for her.

He grabbed her arms and tried to throw her over his shoulder."Get off me!!!!" Mia screamed while kicking the man right in the face making him stumble back and letting her go.

"Bloody hell this woman packs a punch doesn't she?" Basta said with widened eyes."She pretty much just kicked flat nose's ass!"

"She sure does" Cockerell sneered I like a feisty woman".

Mia knew there was no chance of escape she was completely surrounded by these horrible men. She felt tears come to her eyes."Dammit don't you dare cry for them!!!" she thought to herself angrily.

Suddenly the giant monster of a man named flat nose got back up looking so angry his whole face was red and his ugly nose was all puffed out and bleeding due to Mia's kick.

Mia backed up terrified and all of a sudden two very strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist trapping her hands and making it hard to move her legs.

"Sorry sweetheart but the games over" Cockerell smiled.

"And If you continue to be a stubborn little wench I'll have to cut your pretty skin with this" Basta said holding up a knife.

"Omg nooooo let me go!!!" Mia cried.

Cockerell dragged Mia along with him while she was trying to break free of his tight grip on her body.

All of a sudden Mia's parents blasted though the door wide eye's with shock.

"What is going on here?" Jane cried.

"We are taking away your little girl and her special gift we were ordered by Capricorn to take her back to our village so she can read for him" Basta smirked.

Mia's parents looked over at Mia who looked terrified within the red haired man with the Mohawk holding their daughter tightly to him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Mia's father shouted.

"I don't think so old man she's ours now Cockerell sneered and I think she'd make a fine little wife" he said while stroking Mia's cheek which was now covered in tears.

"I SAID GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" zack shouted.

"Omg please don't take our daughter!!!" Jane cried with tears running down her pale face.

"if you two don't shut the hell up I'll slit your throats!!!" Basta shouted stroking his knife.

"No please leave them alone!!" Mia cried I'll… I'll go with you she said bowing her head down in defeat.

"Smart girl Basta replied walking up to her and grabbing her chin don't worry princess you'll be treated well" he said smirking at the terrified girl.

Mia felt so helpless; there was absolutely nothing she could do in this sitauation."Wait where is dustfinger? She asked did you hurt him."

"No sweetheart we didn't' do anything Cockerell replied with a smug grin. In fact he was the one who betrayed you".

Mia gasped in shock. It couldn't be she thought he was her friend perhaps the black jackets were lying to her in order to catch her off guard.

"You're lying Dustfinger warned me that you were coming" Mia cried.

Flat nose laughed out loud "sorry girly but you've been duped" he sneered.

Basta also joined in the laughter "He must have told you that out of last minute guilt sweetheart, because he is the one who led us to you!"

Mia gasped; her so called friend had sold her out and betrayed her."I don't understand I mean why would he do that?" Mia sniffed.

Cockerell laughed and pulled her body closer to him causing mia to blush."He has his own selfish reasons he is trusting Capricorn to find a chance for himself to go back into his own world, known as Ink heart".

Mia understood now. Dustfinger was desperate to go back to his family at any cost. She felt bad for him in a way but was so angry that he had betrayed her and led these horrible people to capture her and take her god knows where away from her family.

"Speaking of Ink heart Flat nose said looking at the other men. Have any of you seen the book around here?"

"No sir there is no sign of the book" one random henchman replied.

"Ink heart! Mia thought to herslef,I put it in my bag I can't let these goons have it Cockerell said Dustfinger needed it in order to get if it is his fault I'm in this current situation I won't let these creeps have their way!" she thought to herself while trying to pull away from Cockerell's tight grip on her.

"Please just let our daughter go!" Jane begged the men who just laughed at her helplessness.

"we have already told you no you idiots Basta shouted, the girl is mine now!!"

"I think you mean mine basta!" Cockerell sneered tighting his grip on Mia's waist.

Mia was still trying to pull away from the man but he was too strong for her to handle."Stop talking about me as if I were a bloody toy!" she yelled at the two.

The two men just laughed at her.

"I've had enough of this!!! Zack roared Let her go!!" he shouted charging up to Cockerell ready to punch him in the face.

"Zack NO! Don't!!!" Jane shouted.

Before Zack could do anything Basta strode up to him and stabbed him in the stomach with his knife.

"DAD!!!!!" Mia screamed

"ZACK NO!" Jane cried

Mia's father gave a weak smile at his daughter before dropping to the floor and passing out.

Jane ran up to her husband and knelt down beside him checking his pulse while crying hysterically.

Mia was in complete shock and couldn't feel her legs or anything. She felt her eye's blur over and passed out into Cockerell's arms.

"Oh thank god he is still alive! Jane cried then looked up to Basta who was still smirking while cleaning his knife. You bastard! Jane screamed charging at him and slapping him in the face.

Basta stumbled back abit suprised."What the hell are all the women in this family amazons or something?" he cried. He then raised his hand and knocked Jane out cold with the back of his hand.

"Well I guess that's that then flat nose laughed, mission accomplished!"

Cockerell laughed and looked down at the girl in his arms. "she is certainly a beauty isn't she he asked, I may have to ask Capricorn if I can take her as my bride" he laughed.

"Piss off Cockerell I saw her first not you!" Basta shouted at the red haired man.

"Get real basta flat nose laughed, why would she want you as her husband you're paranoid about literally everything".

"Shut it you!" basta yelled while waving his knife in flat noses direction.

"Anway, Cockerell sneered I think it's time we take sleeping beauty here back to Capricorns village".

"What about them?" flat nose asked pointing at mia's parents who were both lying on the floor out cold and in Mai's father's case bleeding.

"Leave them like that basta replied we can use their lives for an advantage against the girl" he sneered.

"Alright then let's go!" Cockerell laughed carrying Mia bridal style in his arms. All of the books in the library were now destroyed and thrown outside to burn.

All the black jackets got into separate black , cockerell, and flat nose got into one as a group. Basta got in the front passengers seat to drive, flatnose was next to him in the other passenger seat, and Cockerell was in the back with Mia's sleeping form next to him much to his delight.

The car then started up and drove away into the deep dark night.

Hope everyone liked it please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3:Capricorns Village

Disclaimer:I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters I only own my oc Mia :)

Hope you like this chp XD

Chapter 3: Capricorns village

Mia began to stir and her eye's opened in shock "What... Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"You're with us princess" Cockerell smirked.

Basta laughed "well it appears sleeping beauty has finally woke up!"

Mia suddenly realized the position she was arm was around her shoulders meaning that she had been sleeping on his chest all that time.

"Get off me!!!" Mia screamed trying to pull away from the red haired man.

"Aww what's wrong? You seemed so comfortable before" he laughed stroking her hair.

"yea that would be because I was asleep and had no idea what was going on around me, and get off me! You don't have any right to touch me!" she cried.

Basta laughed again "hear that Cockerell she doesn't want you after all" he sneered.

"I don't want you either! Mia scowled I want to go home!"

Cockerell laughed as well as Flat nose.

"Seems as though she doesn't want to go with you either Basta Cockerell laughed, I told you she'd prefer an older more experienced man" he said while holding Mia closer to him.

Flat nose laughed again "here Cockerell Capricorn isn't going to let her be handed off to one of the men just like that; he will want her protected and guarded all day long".

Mia tried to get away from Cockerell's grip and raised her hand to slap him. Before she could do so he grabbed her hand in a painful grasp and smirked "bad idea sweetheart, you should know by now that I'm much stronger than you, you won't be escaping anytime soon".

Basta glared in the review mirror at felt a surge of jealousy go through him wishing he was the one in the back with the young woman. "Considering I'm Capricorns right hand man Cockerell the girl will most likely be given to me to watch over" he smirked looking at the change of expression on Cockerell's face.

"Knowing how superstitious you are Basta the girl could use that as an advantage against you and escape" flat nose laughed.

Cockerell laughed "and also judging by all of the advances you have made towards the maids that have turned you down Basta you shouldn't be so confident!"

"Shut it you!" Basta growled.

Mia suddenly remembered what Dustfinger had said about Basta and his phobia of Bad luck and curses and how absurd his superstitions were. Perhaps she could use that as an advantage against him at some point.

"Where are you taking me?" Mia asked as bravely as she should.

"Capricorns village" flat nose replied.

"Yes and once you meet him girl, you are not to show him any signs of disrespect or rudeness so keep your mouth shut and your fists away understand?" basta asked with a serious expression on his face.

Mia nodded reluctantly this Capricorn man sounded pretty gulped at the thought of him being even worse than the three men she was trapped with.

"Compared to him us three are as sweet as honey" Basta said while chewing a peppermint leaf.

Mia sighed it was as she thought Capricorn was more horrible than these three men, what was he going to do to her when she met him?

"What will he do to me?" she asked

"Most likely keep you in a room guarded all day long so you can't escape,flatnose replied rather that or make you into a maid instead".

"So all he wants is for me to read objects out of books for him and that's it?" she asked.

"It's not as simple as that sweetheart Cockerell smirked, you'll have to read out everything he wants you to and obey his every order. Otherwise he will punish you and even threaten to kill your loving parents".

Mia gasped her parents! "Omg are they ok"? She cried remembering Basta stabbing her poor father in the stomach. Tears began to run down her face again from the guilt of her father getting stabbed just to try and save her.

"Your Father looks like he was alive given that your wretched mother said he had a pulse so there is a chance he could still be alive" Basta replied. Although even if he is dead we can always use your mother's life against you so you won't run away or even try to escape" he smirked looking into her tearful grey eye's.

Mia hated herself for crying but she was so devastated in her current situation that the poor girl couldn't help it. Everything just seemed to happen so fast. From just starting as a normal day to one where she had been kidnapped by a group of thugs just so she could read things out for their boss. The whole situation was just so bizarre to her.

Cockerell turned her face around towards him so she was looking straight at him into he bright blue eyes."Don't worry princess Capricorn won't hurt you or your family as long as you be a good girl and do everything we say" he smirked stroking mia's cheek which was soaked with cold wet tears.

Basta glared at Cockerell again in the review mirror.

Cockerell saw Basta's glare towards him and laughed. "what's wrong Basta am I touching your so called bride to be?" he sneered.

"She will most likely be mine once I ask Capricorn first you gimpy legged bastard!" Basta shouted.

"Well we shall see Cockerell grinned down at Mia tell us princess who would you prefer?"

Mia scowled sick and tired of being spoken of as if she were some toy two people were arguing over. "neither of you!" she replied smacking Cockerell's hand from her face.

Cockerell just laughed "well if not us then you must prefer flat nose then" he laughed.

Flat nose smiled his ugly nose moving along with his grin "so you want to live with me then?" he asked.

Mia's face went even paler and she felt sick to her stomach.

Basta and Cockerell seemed to notice her discomfort at flat noses question and started laughing while Flat nose growled and crossed his two large arms in irritation out of being made fun of his companions.

" I think that says it all Cockerell laughed she'd prefer either of us over you no question"."That is if you can handle her Basta? She seemed to kick your ass earlier from what I saw" he sneered.

"Of course I can! Basta shouted I have a knife you idiot!" he replied.

Mia shuddered at the thought of having Basta cut her skin with his so called precious knife. Either way she knew she was doomed, nobody in Capricorns village sounded like they could be nice. She remembered Dustfinger and his scarred handsome face which was caused by Basta's knife. Would Basta do the same exact thing to her if she annoyed him or didn't obey him?

"If I read out all of the things Capricorn wants me to will I be able to go back home please?" she asked almost begging the three black jackets.

"Most likely not girly flat nose replied once Capricorn wants something or has something in his possession he doesn't let it go" he laughed along with the other two men.

Mia grew irritated "I am not a possession she cried angrily I am a human being with rights!"

All the men laughed at the girl in her helpless situation.

"You'll have no rights in this village princess basta replied the only rights around their belong to Capricorn".

Mia was thinking that this Capricorn was beginning to sound like some power hungry cruel vile creep that thought he could rule the world and could tell everyone what to do, although she kept those thoughts to herself as the car was driving up into a large village with a tall stoned brick castle.

"Welcome to your new home sweetheart" Cockerell smiled pulling Mia out of the car once Basta had parked.

Once they were all out of the car they began to walk through the village towards the huge castle where Mia guessed Capricorn himself was in.

Cockerell was pulling Mia along with him and Basta and Flat nose were walking in front of the two.

As Mia was being dragged through the village she noticed that the village was indeed quite beautiful. She also noticed a large amount of maids in long dresses, tending to the gardens and washing, and cooking.

"I think I'd rather be a maid then be stuck with either Cockerell or Basta" she thought to least that way she was away from them and with other maids that were probably taken away from their homes as well.

There was also a whole load of men in black clothing walking around the village. The black jackets consisted of a mixture of older men and young men. Some were only young boys probably about 12-13 years old or so. Some of the men had black writing on their faces like Cockerell and flat nose did, some of them also looked as though they were in serious need of a bath.

Suddenly an old woman that resembled a magpie walked out of nowhere and stood in front of the group "you sure took your time you idiots! Capricorn has been waiting for your arrival for ages" she said angrily. Then her dark eye's set themselves on Mia, causing Mia to shudder a little. This woman was quite scary and intimidating.

The men seemed quite uncomfortable around her as well."Dirty fingers took his sweet time in telling us where the girl was" basta replied.

Mia noticed that Basta was probably the most intimidated by this old magpie woman, which she found to be quite funny though she dared not laugh in her current situation.

"I don't care you half wit! Mortala shot back at him Capricorn wants to see the girl as soon as possible so go NOW!"

"Jesus Christ woman that's what we were doing before you came along!" Basta replied angrily.

Mortala just gave Basta a glare that would send chills down anyone's spine. Her old eye's once again focused on Mia "And as for you missy! you best not show any disrespect or any cheek to Capricorn do you understand!?" Mortala asked sternly.

"Yes I understand" Mia replied really wanting to come back at the old woman she knew better not to though god knows how violent this old bag could get.

Mortala just glared and walked off most likely to tend to one of Capricorns orders.

Cockerell laughed "well it seems like you do have a backbone princess you answered the old witch quite confidently".

Flat nose also laughed "yea you looked as though you wanted to throw a punch at her!".

" you three looked as though you wanted to do the same thing" Mia replied.

Basta sneered "as much as I can't stand that old woman she is Capricorns mother so girly you'll need to show her respect because god knows us three are nice compared to that woman".

Mia blinked. Mortala was Capricorns mother!!? Now she was feeling even more nervous.

As she was walking or in her case being pulled by Cockerell through the village she felt her stomach tighten and began to feel sick. What was to become of her in this village? All Mia could hope for was that this was all a really bad dream that would soon come to an end or be a forever living nightmare.

As she approached the castle Mia knew this was no dream this was a cruel reality and there was nothing she could do to get away from it.

hope you enjoyed it,please tell me what you think in reviews thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4:Capricorn

Disclaimer:I do not own Inkheart or Coroline or any of their characters I only own my oc Mia :)

Chapter 4: Capricorn

As soon as Mia entered the old castle she noticed that every single man in the building was wearing black from head to toe. "Guess it makes sense if they are called the black jackets" Mia thought to herself.

As Mia and the three men came to the main room where Capricorn suddenly remembered she had her bag on her with a cell phone. Perhaps if she called the police then all of these horrible men would be arrested then her family wouldn't be threatened and she could go home and live her life as it was before. She also remembered the copy of Ink heart she also had in her bag "I hope they don't find it!"

"Keep moving princess!" Cockerell said sternly pulling her along with wished she could kick him in the shin and tell him to stop dragging her like a doll.

Basta Turned to her quickly with a serious look on his face."Behave yourself and don't speak unless spoken to understand?"

Mia nodded glumly sick and tired of being told how to behave as they entered the main room. She noticed that there was so much red almost everywhere. Capricorn must have been a huge fan of the colour because once she set eye's on him she noticed that his whole outfit was literally red as well.

Cockerell let her free of his grip once all four of them were standing in front of Capricorn who was standing in front of his throne.

"Well now you must be Ms. Mia?" he asked staring at her with his pale eyes. Capricorn was a very tall man that seemed to tower over everybody, he had icy pale skin similar to her own and she assumed he didn't go outside much, his hair was a light blonde, and his eyes were so pale they were almost white. He reminded her of an albino person.

Basta nudged her in the back snapping her out of her thougts."Yes I am" she replied gathering up as must courage as she could.

Capricorn walked over to her and pulled her chin up to look at shuddered agaisnt his cold touch and was forced to look into his colourless eyes."Your'e a pretty thing aren't you? You'd make a good little maid" he said taking in her features.

Mia's could feel her face go red out of embarrassment."Thanks' I guess" she replied.

Basta and the other men looked at each other; they had never had a polite hostage before this girl was something else's.

"Aahh you're polite as well as pretty I see, that's unusual many of our hostages are usually screaming or threatening me" Capricorn said staring down at her.

Cockerell snorted "Believe me she wasn't so polite when we first met her she pretty much beat Basta and Flat nose up" he replied amused.

"She did not beat me up!" Basta replied angrily glaring at Cockerell.

"Or me!" Flat nose put in.

Capricorn raised an eyebrow "You two were hit by a young girl?" he asked clearly amused.

All of the men in the room started laughing and Basta's face went scarlet red.

Cockerell gave a grin that sent chills up Mia's spine "she certainly put up a fight sir flat nose had a nosebleed and Basta was kicked in the privates and slapped" Cockerell laughed.

Basta had had enough and flipped out his knife "shut the #### up Cockerell or I'll get you with this" he shouted waving his knife in Cockerell's direction.

"That's enough!" Capricorn shouted "settle down you three and listen to what I have to say!"

Mia jumped in shock. This man had an intimidating air about him and the rest of the black jackets seemed to feel the same way she did all of them went quiet at the sound of his voice.

Capricorn once again looked down at Mia.

"Dam he is tall!" she thought to herself while craning her head up to look at him.

"So Mia I understand that you have the ability to read objects out of book's am I correct?" he asked gazing down at her.

"Yes I can, but I can only read objects out not people or creatures or anything like that" she replied.

A look of disappointment seemed to cross Capricorns face.

"It's a pity that you can't read out creatures or people, he replied. I was going to have you read out a friend of mine from Ink heart but I see now that you cannot help me do that".

Mia felt even more nervous now. If he had no use for her would he kill her on the spot? she started to feel light headed and sick to her stomach.

Capricorn seemed to notice this and stroked a piece of her dark hair though his pale fingers."There is no need to be afraid little one I am not going to have you killed you're far too pretty and valuable for that, don't you agree boys?" he asked looking at Basta, Cockerell, and Flat nose.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

Mia shuddered."What are you going to do with me then? She asked. Can I please just go home I won't tell anyone about you or this place".

"No you will not leave here Mia, capricorn replied. You are still useful to me, by reading objects out of books you can read out all sorts of valuables and good's for me" he said smiling. Capricorns teeth were as white as his skin.

Mia sighed. There was no way of getting out of this situation after all; she would probably never see her parents or her village again.

"We do have a reader that can read out objects as well as people, said Capricorn. Although he never reads out things perfectly there is always a come here!" Capricorn demanded.

Mia turned around and saw a small timid looking man approach Capricorn. All of the men seemed to snigger at him and Mia could not help feel sorry for the poor man.

"ye...sss si...r wh..at....can...I doo for...youuu?" the little man known as Darius asked.

Capricorn picked up a book off a table near his throne and threw it at Darius causing the little man to stumble.

" I want you to read out something to show our young friend here what happens when you read" Capricorn replied with a grin.

Mia noticed that Capricorn had thrown a book called Caroline at him. She had never read the book itself but she had heard from reviews that it was supposed to be really good and interesting. She had seen the movie though...wait the movie!! Mia gasped the witch must have been in that book! Before Mia could say anything,

Darius had already started to read a random page from the book."The g....irll Notic....eddd a small Blackkkk......catttt,he hadddd.....thickkk black fur...rrr and large blueeee......eye'ssss...that...sparkleddd.....in the nighttt....skyyy he alsooo haddd the abilllity to talk..k".

All of a sudden a flash of light came out of nowhere and a small black cat with large blue eye's looked around the room appearing to be confused about his new surroundings. The cat meowed but didn't appear to have a voice like the book had said.

"And that my dear is what happens when Darius here reads, nothing ever comes out perfect" He smirked at the timid little man who was looking down at the floor in emabaressment,Mia felt so sorry for him.

Basta saw the cat and jumped "That's bad Luck!!!!" he shouted grabbing the small black pouch around his neck. He then started to mutter "evil spirits that repel the" over and over again to the point where it got on everyone's nerves.

Cockerell, Flatnose, and the rest of the black jackets were also laughing finding Basta's fear of bad luck hilarious.

Mia had the urge to burst out laughing dusfinger had told her was true, Basta was ridiculously paranoid about Black cats and curses. She accidently snorted but soon regretted it when Basta looked in her direction enraged.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you little wench!!" he shouted walking up to her in a fast paste. He raised a hand to hit her but before he could do so Mia's adrenaline Kicked in and she quickly ducked from his smack and quickly kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could causing him to stumble back.

Capricorns eye's winded at the sight of his right hand man being knocked down by a young small woman.

Soon after all of the men bursted out laughing and Basta got up enraged glaring daggers at Mia.

"You little bitch!!!,I'll teach you some respect" he bought out his knife and came towards her.

Mia froze."Omg I am going to die!!!" she thought to backed away from Basta terrified.

"That is enough Basta!" Capricorn ordered " "The girl is not yours to cut up you fool!"

Basta calmed down and looked up at Capricorn "I'm sorry sir please forgive me" he asked bowing his head.

Cockerell smirked "That's proof that the girl kicked your ass Basta" he laughed.

Capricorn looked down at Mia."As impressed as I am by your feisty behavior I'd advise you not to make a habit of it young lady it could cost you your life".

"I was only protecting myself" Mia replied.

"Quiet girl!" Basta said scornfully smacking her across the face."Do not disrespect Capricorn!"

Cockerell seemed to get annoyed at this. He didn't know why he had smacked women before without a second thought. But seeing this girl he was becoming quite fond of hit by Basta pissed him off. If he was going to have her as his wife then no other man should be able to touch her.

Mia winched at Basta's smack. He may have been a small man but he was pretty tough.

Capricorn didn't seem to care that Basta had slapped Mia."Well now Mia it seems you can be quite tough to handle, I was going to give you away to Basta but it seems that he can't handle you as well as I thought".

Cockerell laughed."Sir I was going to ask you May I have this girl for myself?"

Basta scowled "sir I can handle her, May I please have her instead?"

Mia shuddered and got annoyed " I am not a toy!" she cried. The girl was so nervous at this point she felt as though she could faint.

Capricorn seemed to be in deep thought for a moment." Basta you have already shown me that this girl could be a handful for you so yes Cockerell you may have her as your wife" he said glancing down at Mia.

"Thank you sir" Cockerell smirked walking up to mia and grabbing her around the waist.

Mia was in shock."NO! She cried that's not fair you can't force me to marry him!!"

Capricorn smiled "I can and I will nothing will change my mind Mia so deal with it!"

Cockerell turned Mia around to look at him." Don't worry sweetheart Ill treat you well, and I'm much more experienced than Basta over there" he laughed.

Basta glared at Cockerell and then looked at had to go with Capricorns orders and would never betray him so there was nothing he could do. "Let's see if you can handle her Cockerell if not I'll take her off your hands" he replied smirking.

"I'm not going through with this!!" Mia shouted still in Cockerell's grip.

"Yes you will Capricorn shouted, if you refuse and don't say I do then I will send a group of my men to kill your family is that clear?" he said sternly.

Mia started to cry. This wasn't fair, first she was kidnapped, seen her father get stabbed, and now forced to marry this horrible man against her will.

"Yes I understand" she replied wasn't even sure or not if her father was still alive thanks to Basta stabbing him.

"Good Capricorn smiled. The wedding will be tommrow,Cockerell take the girl into a spare room for now and tomorrow she will be staying with you.

"Thank you sir he smiled down at Mia comon then princess let's go" he said while stroking her tear stained pale cheek.

"Hold on a minute Mia give me that bag" Capricorn gulped "Oh Crap!" she thought to herself. She reluctantly handed him the bag and he emptied its contents." well well a cell phone you won't need this anytime soon, and what's this? He asked with a gasp Ink heart! Well my dear you certainly won't be needing this, he then noticed her sanitary towels and his eye's widened you may need the rest of your things though" he said handing the bag to her.

Mia's face went red and the men burst out laughing from Capricorns seeing her sanitary towles."How embarrassing!!" she thought to cursed under her breath now she had lost her cell and the Ink heart book.

Capricorn gave a stern look to his men."Why didn't you tell me the girl had a copy of Ink heart!?

"I'm sorry sir we didn't know Basta replied the little sneak hid it from us" he said glaring at Mia who glared at him in return.

"We looked for the book in her parent's library Cockerell added, but there was no sign of it when we checked we destroyed all the other books as well".

Capricorn continued to glare at them."Make sure you double check next time you idiots!".

"Why is this Ink heart book so important to you?" Mia asked.

Capricorn looked down at her and smiled."We want all of the copies destroyed so we can never be read back into that wretched world! And this is how we do it" he sneered throwing the copy of ink heart into the fire.

"Crap Mia thought Dustfinger needs that in order to go home!"."Wait so that means all of you are from the Ink heart book?" she asked.

Cockerell laughed."That's right sweetheart that's the reason why some of us have writing over our faces thanks to the idiot over there" he said pointing at Darius who flinched.

"I see that happened because you were only half read out of the book" Mia replied.

"If you think that's bad Flat nose said look what he did to my nose!".

Mia cringed."Yea its pretty disgusting" Cockerell remarked.

"Alright you don't have to exaggerate! Flat nose said almost embarrassed.

"Wait Mia asked why is it that you and Basta don't have any writing on you?" she asked looking at Capricorn.

"We were not read out by Darius it was someone ele's, someone we hope to find very soon" he replied simply.

"Anyway enough of this chit chat Capricorn announced Cockerell take the girl to a room for tonight!".

Cockerell laughed and took her small arm and pulled her along with him. Cockerell was delighted; he finally had been given a girl. And not to mention a beautiful one, and feisty but he could handle her he had more balls than Basta when it came to women. He knew the girl would be reluctant but as long as he had her he didn't care.

Mia walked with her head down looking at the floor with tears rolling down her face. This couldn't be happening. Why her? What did she do to deserve this?

The small black cat seemed to follow her, she didn't know why but this cat seemed to look at her with concern. Of course he was the cat from the movie! he knew how people worked and could understand their feelings.

As Cockerell lead her out of the building he noticed the cat following her."Get lost you!" he said about to kick the cat away.

Mia gasped "No don't hurt him please!" she begged.

Cockerell looked down at the girl. Her grey eyes were wet and sparkling with tears. "Snap out of it! He thought to himself she's just a girl!".

"fine I won't hurt him, listen to me carefully though girl you'd better say I do tomorrow or you'll be punished understand?" he asked sternly.

Mia looked into his bright blue eyes and actually noticed he wasn't a bad looking man he was actually quite attractive in a punky kind of way with his red haired snapped out of her thoughts "what's wrong with you she thought to herself how could you think that!".

"Yes I understand she replied Ill say I do".

"Good he smiled you can keep the bloody cat if you want just keep it away from me!"

"Thank you" she replied picking the cat up. The cat purred and licked her face causing her to giggle a little. Her tears had stopped falling now. Cockerell had let go of her arm and just led her to the room she was to stay in for the night.

When they arrived there he opened the door with a key, and led the girl into the small room."See ya in the morning sweetheart, and remember my warning" he smirked before closing and locking the door.

Mia shuddered tomorrow she was going to be a married woman to a criminal and she didn't even have a boyfriend yet! She felt sick to her stomach, and cuddled the cat her arms. She sat on the bed and lifted the cat up "what should I do" she asked.

The cat turned his head at her, and licked her face.  
Mia giggled "you're a sweet little thing aren't you?"

She took of her boots and jewelry as well as her hair clips and got into the bed closing her eye's and hoping that the next day wouldn't come anytime soon.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The reluctant bride

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ink heart of any of its characters, I only own My oc Mia

Thank you also to the 2 people that reviewed I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm so glad you like my story thank you :D

As the night went on,Mia began to stir underneath the covers of the small bed she was sleeping in for the night. As her eyes opened she found herself thinking of the event that was to take place tommrow.A wedding that she didn't want and a husband she barely even knew. The young woman sighed; her tired grey eye's fell on the black cat that Darius had read out from was sleeping curled in a ball on the end of the bed right near her feet."Good thing my feet don't smell little dude or you would have passed out right near there" she laughed. The cat then opened his large pretty blue eyes at the sound of her voice and walked up onto her lap. As Mia was petting him and stroking him behind the ears she heard footsteps outside her door."Oh no I hope that's not Cockerell or any of the other goons" she said to herself. They had said that they would come for her in the morning not in the middle of the picked the cat up off her lap and quickly got out of the bed in was nothing in the room that she could use as a weapon."Then again if that's Basta on the other side I could always throw the cat at him". The cat looked at her almost as if he knew she was talking about him."It's nothing personal dude" she replied. The door suddenly unlocked and a shadow of a man was standing in the froze on the spot ready to kick or punch the man if he came after her.

"Relax Mia it's me" a man's voice replied who Mia instantly recognized as Dustfinger.

"Oh great what do you want? And why are you sneaking in on me at the middle of the night?" she asked glaring at him.

Dustfinger walked into the room into the dim of light."I came to see if you are alright" he replied. "And Gwinn here stole the key from Motala's room so we could get into your room".

Mia blinked."First you turn me into this lot and then you ask if I am ok? Who's side are you on here Dustfinger!?"

A look of guilt seemed to appear on his scarred face."Mia I am so sorry that you're in this situation i never meant to hurt you, but please understand by following Capricorns orders there is a chance that I can go back home to my family!".

Mia's eyes softened a little."I can understand that, but now because of you I've been taken away from my family seen my dad get stabbed and I don't even know if he is alive, and now I have been ordered to marry Cockerell by Capricorn!" she cried. Tears once again began to roll down her pale face.

"He is forcing you to marry Cockerell?" he asked surprised.

"Yes she replied tomorrow morning I will be forced to marry him or Capricorn has threatened to kill my family or even what's left of them".

"Mia its ok your father is alive i saw for myself he had just passed out from the loss of blood, but I can promise you he is alive and your mother is also well".

"Are you sure? Or are you just lying to me! She cried you lied to me before remember!?"

"I'm not lying to you! I promise that they are ok I saw for myself because I hang around after you were taken" he replied.

"That's a big relief then Mia sighed thank you for telling me at least".

Dustfinger felt the guilt pan of guilt in his stomach. This poor girl's life was ruined thanks to him, but he had to get back home no matter what. He walked over to her and put his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Mia, I really am" said Dustinger while stroking her hair.

Mia knew Dustfinger was not a horrible person. He was a man who desired to be with his family, and being in a tough situation he had no choice but to follow Capricorns orders. That was his one and only chance of going home.

"It's ok Dustfinger, I understand" Mia replied.

Dustfinger unwrapped his arms from around her and smiled. "Thank you Mia, I promise to look out for you while you are in this village. I won't let you get hurt; Basta will most likely be the one to do harm to you if you reject him. Although if you're married to Cockerell then I'm sure he won't let any other man near you".

Mia shuddered at the thought of the wedding tomorrow." I'm not sure whether that Is a good thing or not, either situation sounds equally bad. Dustfinger will Cockerell try anything on me after the wedding?" she asked.

Dustfinger saw the terrified expression in her eyes and felt even guiltier."There is a possibility he will but he might not. To be honest with you Mia I really don't know" he replied glumly looking down at the floor.

Mia gulped."Oh great she replied. I'm going to have to at least try and fight him off! Though I doubt I can he is so much bigger and stronger than I am" she said glumly.

All of a sudden the marten known as Gwinn came out of Dustfinger's jacket. He jumped onto the floor and walked up to Mia and began climbing up her leg's to sit onto her shoulder. The marten started to nuzzle her pale wet face.

Mia laughed a little." Hello Gwinn nice to see you too" she said stroking the little marten on his head.

The small Black cat noticed the Marten and hissed."Hey be nice now he isn't going to hurt anyone" Mia reassured the Cat. He just looked up with her with his large blue eyes and turned his head.

Dustfinger laughed."It's almost like that Cat can understand you, where did he come from anyway?" Dusfinger asked bending down to the cat's level and petting him.

"It's funny you say that Mia replied while still stroking came from a book called Coroline which I haven't read before, apparently though he can talk in it".

"I see Dustfinger replied. Let me guess was it Darius that read him out by any chance?".

"Yes Mia replied. He was the one who read him out, Capricorn told me he always screws up when he reads something out. So this cat here doesn't have his voice although thankfully he came out ok".

"Yes I'm afraid Darius has made numerous mistakes while reading for Capricorn. All of the black jackets hate him for it because most of them were not read out correctly and have flaws" said Dustfinger standing back jumped off of Mia and onto Dustfingers shoulder and the small black cat went back over to lie on the bed going back to his cat nap.

"I could tell said Mia. From the looks of Flatnose that just proves how bad Darius reads, Im guessing the only reason he is kept around is because of his gift even if it is flawed, at the end of the day it's still somewhat valuable to Capricorn".

"True Dustfinger replied. Although you can read objects out of books you cannot read out people or any creatures, so Capricorn still needs Darius around until he finds someone else's".

Mia sighed looking down at the floor." I wish reading things out for him was enough, but being forced to marry that jerk Cockerell makes this situation all the more worse. Why did he want to marry me anyway? There is most likely many pretty girls in this village!".

"I guess he took a liking to you said Dustfinger sadly. At least you are not being wed to Basta though that would be worse and you would be beaten if you didn't do or act how he wanted. I'm not saying Cockerell is any better but I have a feeling he wouldn't hurt you as much as Basta would. He is not as controlling and paranoid".

"Thank you Dustfinger. Talking to you has made me feel a little better, I wish I could run away and refuse to go through with the wedding but I know there is no way around it. So I will have to go through with it" Mia replied sadly.

"You're a very brave and strong girl Mia, as I said before I will look out for you that's a promise" Dustfinger winked at her.

Mia smiled." Thank you" she said running up to hug him.

"Erm its ok" Dustfinger replied uncomfortably.

Mia blushed." sorry about that, I got a bit carried away" she replied clearly embarrassed.

"It's ok, well get some rest now ok? You will need your strength for tomorrow" said Dustfinger walking up to the door.

"Ok then thank you for making me feel better about the whole sitatution.I know you're not a bad person Dustfinger, you are just desperate to get back home to your family" Mia said watching him walk out of the doorway.

Dustfinger sighed." Good night Mia" he replied closing the door. As Dustfinger locked the door and got Gwinn to put the key back into Mortala's room he felt the same tight feeling in his stomach from all of the guilt that had dwelled up inside of him. "Well what's done is done and it couldn't be helped" he said to himself while he and Gwinn were walking through the dark village.

Mia got back into the small bed .Her light grey eye's finally closed and she fell into a deep sleep, while dreading for the morning to come.

Unfortunately for Mia the morning came. The sun shined brightly through the windows and caused Mia to blink and squint as she woke up."Well this is it, she said to herself. This is the day were I'm to become a wife,Im so not ready to be one I can barely take care of myself let alone a husband!"

Mia noticed the black cat sleeping at the end of the bed."If only Darius had read you out correctly you'd be able to talk to me" she sighed petting the cat on the head stroking behind his ears which caused him to wake up and purr against her arm.

Mia smiled at him and picked him up."Your'e so cute! I wish you had your voice it would be nice to have someone I can talk to as a friend in this village. Although I don't there is anyone like that here".

Just then there was a noise at the door, someone was unlocking it. The door opened to reveal Mortala the old woman who resembled a shuddered this woman scared her and the cat seemed to feel the same way because he hissed at her.

"Hurry up and get ready you stupid girl, I don't have all day!" the old woman yelled."And get that mangy thing out of here!" she said pointing at the cat.

Mia was getting annoyed at this rude old hag, but didn't dare argue with the magpie knowing it would do her no good.

"What should I wear though I don't have a dress with me or anything"."And Cockerell said that I'm allowed to keep the cat".

Mortala glared at her almost giving the girl the evil eye."I do not care what that red haired idiot said, but if you insist the mangy thing can stay with you just keep it out of my sight!".

Mia realized Mortala had said the exact same thing as Cockerell."Thank you" Mia replied relived that the cat would not be killed.

"As for your dress follow me, the maids will help you get ready" Mortala said leading the girl outside.

Mia felt her tummy tighten; she was so nervous and felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday which probably didn't help. Her palms felt sweaty and she was shaking a little.

Mortala seemed to notice this."Oh snap out of it you silly girl! it's not the end of the world and you'll have to learn to deal with this place if you want to have any chance of surviving".

Mia glared at the old woman."That's easy for you to say she thought to herself you're not about to be married to an evil criminal and be made to do gods knows what with him".

"I'm just nervous is all I'm shy around men and It's just scary and strange to think I'm about to get married to someone I barely know" Mia replied.

"I don't care how you feel girl, when Capricorn demands something he gets it and he has ordered for you to be married to Cockerell so deal with it!" Mortala replied sternly.

Mia seriously felt like kicking this woman. Instead she just nodded and followed the old magpie through the village.

As she was walking she noticed the maids looking at her with sorrowful expressions on their faces. It looked as though they felt bad for the girl having to be married to one of Capricorns men without any say in the matter.

They finally arrived at the room and entered through the saw that there was an assortment of maids in the room ready to help her get ready for the wedding."Be sure to get her ready within 2 hours!" Mortala ordered."And Resa once she is ready you are to bring her back to me understand?" she asked a pretty blonde haired maid with light blue eyes.

The woman known as Resa just nodded and smiled at Mia, Mia smiled back this lady seemed pretty nice.

Mortala glared at Mia "You best do as your told and not try anything funny girl or you will pay the price" the old woman sneered and she then walked out of the room leaving Mia with the maids.

Resa walked over to Mia and smiled at her, she pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

"Oh I'm sorry I see now you can't talk" Mia apologized.

Resa just smiled at her and gave her the piece of paper. It read "Hi Mia it's nice to meet you My name is Resa folchart.I understand that you are probably scared and nervous right now but me and the rest of the maids will do what we can to make you feel so sorry that you have been put in this situation".

"Thank you Resa Mia smiled, although you don't have to apologize for any of this I blame Capricorn and his pigheaded henchman".

Resa seemed to laugh a little at Mia's comment. She then started writing again."Mia please do not do anything reckless or disobey Capricorn, he is a very cruel man so please be careful".

"It's ok Mia replied. I know I have to do this for my family's sake and not just for my own, thank you for your concern Resa it's nice to know there are some good people around here".

Mia was then given some bread and an apple to eat, aswell as drinking a cup of tea and a glass of water.

Resa smiled again and led her towards the dressing first took a bath (privately),and made sure to wash her hair and wash her body with lovely smelling soap. Her legs and arms were already shaved so she didn't have to worry about that. After she was done bathing, she had been given a white robe to wear over her underwear while the maids styled her hair and made her up."I could really just do this myself" she thought to herself. After that she put on her wedding gown which was actually quite pretty despite the fact that this was probably going to be the worst day of her life. She thought black would be a more appropriate colour for her mood and this particular event. The wedding gown was pure white, with no sleeves, the skirt part was long, and the dress has pretty embedded patterns on it. After the dress was on Resa and the other maids told her she looked wonderful which caused Mia to blush."Thank you for everything" she said.

Resa then added a small silver tiara and a veil on Mia's looked at herself in the mirror. She was suprised; she never thought she could look this mature. She was usually thought as younger than what she was. But this woman in the mirror looked so much more grown up, she couldn't believe it was her.

Resa gave her a note; it read "You look so beautiful, im sorry that things had to go this way".

Mia blushed and smiled "Thank you Resa you're very kind".

Resa smiled in return and led Mia out of the room and back to Mortala.

Mia felt abit uncomfortable in her dress, she was not used to wearing one for a start and this dress in particular showed all of her bodies curves. She didn't have big breasts, but the dress hugged onto her chest which made her feel even more uncomfortable. She tensed at the thought of the men leering at her, and having to kiss Cockerell. She had never kissed a man before. Typical her first kiss was going to be with a low life criminal "figures" she thought to herself.

Resa and Mia reached Mortala and the old woman grabbed Mia by the wrist."Get moving girl the ceremony is starting soon! And walk properly for goodness sake you're walking like a penguin!"

Mia glared at the old woman "I'm not used to wearing high heels" she replied.

Mortala shot a glare at the girl "Shut up and move!"

Resa gave Mia a sympathetic look and patted her on the shoulder reassuring her that she would be ok.

Mia knew that she would not be ok though. She felt her stomach tighten as she walked to Capricorns main room with the old magpie. There was nothing she could do, so nothing from here on nothing would be ok.

With Cockerell

Cockerell had woken up delighted. Today was the day he'd get the girl and finally have some female company around his house.

Sure he had had more luck than Basta had ever had with the maids but having a girl of his own would be a much more rewarding experience. He wasn't nervous he was more excited than anything. Nerves were for that idiot Basta, not for him he knew he was stronger despite Basta being Capricorns right hand man and all.

Cockerell didn't wear anything special just his regular black attire, His red Mohawk was up and spiked as always. He wished he didn't have the writing tattooed across his face thanks to that stuttering idiot Darius but it could not be helped.

Cockerell made his way out of his house and towards Capricorns headquarters eager to see his soon to be wife.

When he arrived he walked into the room which was decorated for the occasion, and filled with all of the black jackets, maids, and other people from the village such as made his way across the room and stood at the front where the priest) who was most likely kidnapped) was and also Flatnose his best man was near him. Basta glared at him and Cockerell just gave a smirk in response. Capricorn was sitting on his chair waiting for the ceremony to start."Now all that's left is the blushing bride" he smirked.

Suddenly the two main doors opened and revealed Mia with Mortala walking next to her. The ceremony had began.


	6. Chapter 6: The wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding

Mia was so many people in this room and all of their eyes were focusing on her, which made her even more nervous than she already was. The poor girl was near to hypervenalting she was so scared.

She looked ahead and saw Cockerell standing at the altar glancing back at her with wide eye''s whole face went red, and she tried not to look at any of the people in the audience as she was walking up to her soon to be husband with Mortala walking right behind her."Get moving girl" Mortala said pushing Mia in the back slightly urging her to walk forward.

"Old cow" Mia thought her herself. She would have liked to have pushed Mortala back for being a rude old sighed at the thought of living near the old magpie for the rest for her life "now that will be a living hell" she thought to herself.

As Mia was walking down the aisle some of the black jackets wolf whistled at her causing her face to go even redder and her body to tense up even more."This dress much be making me look vulnerable, bloody perverts". She noticed Dustfinger within the crowd looking at her with sad eyes and smiling lightly as if to comfort her little. She gave a small smile back to him, and then turned to look straight at Cockerell.

Cockerell watched Mia walk down the aisle; she was looking at him with a nervous expression placed upon her face. But that wasn't all he noticed the young girl who he had thought to be younger looking than what she actually was looked so mature and downright dress hugged her body showing off her tiny figure, and her hair was in its usual style just more glossy and shiny than before, her face was all made up with light makeup and a fair amount of eyeliner and mascara which made her grey eye's pop and sparkle, and a light veil hang over her face, completed with a small silver tiara. The girl looked absolutely stunning and he was about to marry her! He smiled.

Mia blinked why was he looking at her with those wide blue eye's so much!"Omg is that lust in his eyes!? If he try's anything tonight I'll kick his butt! Well as much as I can anyway" she thought to herself."I have to admit though he is pretty cute, and his hair is awesome but there's so bloody way I'm telling him that out loud!".

Mia took her place beside him, she turned to face him and he smirked at her while she looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Hey there princess you ready to become Mia Cockerell?" he laughed. All of the men in the room except for Basta who was glaring at her and Cockerell laughed.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked sternly.

"Nah Cockerell smiled you don't. But don't worry sweetheart ill treat you well" he winked.

She looked so innocent and cute looking up at him like that. Cockerell was eager for the wedding to end as soon as possible, and then the girl would officially be his.

Mia noticed Cockerell staring at her sternly almost warning her not to try anything funny, finally the priest who she assumed was kidnapped spoke up.

Cockerell pulled the veil over her head allowing him to see her fully. She blushed hating all of the attention focused on her.

"Let the wedding commence!" he stated.

"Omg I think I'm going to be sick!" Mia thought to throwing up at their wedding would be rememable to say the least, but considering this was the worst day of her life she didn't really care about that.

Cockerell smirked, the girl looked so nervous but the more time she spent with him in the days to come he reassured himself she would calm down and hopefully learn to like him at least. Wait! what did he care how she felt, he shook his head at these stupid emotions. The main thing was he was getting what he wanted female company with a stunning girl.

As the priest went on and on about vows and such. He finally arrived to the main question "Cockerell do you take this Woman Mia to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do" Cockerell answered placing the ring on Mia's index finger smirking at her small worried looking cute little face.

"And do you take this man Cockerell to be your lawfully wedded husbands in sickness in health till death do you part?"

As much as Mia wanted to scream No kick Cockerell in the shin and run. She knew she had no choice for the sake of her family she had to marry him. Her thoughts led her back to the series of unfortunate events book number had managed to avoid marrying count olaf by signing the marriage certificate without using her writing hand, maybe she could at least try that!.Unfortunately for her there was no bloody certificate in this case.

Cockerell's grip on her tiny arm tightened signing her to answer and say yes.

Mia gulped he was glaring at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"I do" she answered reluctantly placing the golden ring on his index finger.

The priest continued "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Mia gulped "omg this is it!" she thought to herself.

Cockerell smirked down at her and pulled her waist tightly to him, and knelt down and kissed her on the lips.

As he kissed her Mia couldn't help but feel his kiss was gentler than she thought it would be "no don't say that! Don't you dare like anything from him!".

The room erupted into cheers and the party began with rock music in the background, and beer and all kinds of booze and food was placed on long tables with white cotton sheets covering them.

Cockerell released her from his grip and smirked "You look like you enjoyed that" he remarked.

Mia glared at him."I didn't!" she replied.

"Didn't seem that way to me he laughed well anyway you're my wife now so act like it and don't cross me. I can be gentle princess if you want me to be just don't annoy me and you'll be fine" he said stroking her cheek.

Mia blushed "Please stop touching me she cried it makes me uncomfortable" she said sadly looking down at the floor.

Cockerell tilted her chin up to look at him "I'll do as I please girly so I suggest you deal with it" he replied sternly.

Mia wanted to cry but told herself not to no matter what. Crying would give him and every other horrible person in the room satisfaction so she held her tears in.

Cockerell pulled her along with him by her tiny wrist to the main wasn't very hungry due to the sick feeling in her stomach, and Cockerell seemed to eat everything without a care in the world she noticed he looked delighted more than anything while she felt like she was attending a funeral and not her wedding.

The maids gave Mia sympathetic looks as they cleared the table when everyone was done didn't eat much, feeling so down and depressed in the whole situation. Why her? Why was it her that was forced to marry Cockerell? Why did he choose her out of all of the pretty girls working here? She looked around the room and saw that Dustfinger was nowhere to be found," I guess he must have left already" she thought to herself. As she was lost in her thoughts Cockerell nudged her."Why so glum sweetheart a bride should smile at a wedding, and I noticed you didn't eat much".

"I'm not that hungry" she replied I truthfully.

Before Cockerell could say anything Basta and Flatnose walked over to them."Hey there Cockerell I bet you're excited for tonight" Flatnose laughed.

"Yea and you better eat more food sweetheart he said glancing down at Mia you'll need your energy for tonight" he laughed.

Mia blushed. She may not have been used to men advancing on her but she wasn't stupid she knew what they were talking about.

"Aye that's true" Cockerell laughed. He then looked down at Mia,"relax sweetheart I won't hurt you" he said while stroking her cheek.

"Get off of me! She cried I will not do anything with you!"

Cockerell just smirked "We shall see princess" he replied.

"Are you sure you can handle her Cockerell? Basta mocked she will be too much trouble for you I guarantee!" he laughed.

"You can talk Basta Cockerell laughed; last I checked she beat you up not me".

Basta gave him a dirty look.

Flatnose laughed "that's right Cockerell will be able to tame her unlike you Basta".

"You're just jealous because the girl is mine and not yours" Cockerell laughed.

"For now Basta replied but Ill guarantee she will come to me eventually!"

"Dream on Cockerell replied she's my wife now so she listens to me!"

Mia was becoming irritated by this tiresome conversation and got up from the table to leave. Before she could thought Cockerell grabbed her wrist and pulled her back."I don't think so sweetheart you go when I say you can" he smirked pulling her onto his lap.

"Omg how embarrassing!" she thought to herself. Now she was on his lap with him holding her tiny waist. It made the situation look as though she had warmed up to Cockerell and had become affectionate with him. She was determined to never let that happen!

After a while all of the men were drunk except Basta, Cockerell, Capricorn, and flatnose. They all seemed to have some control over their didn't drink any at all and neither did Mia.

She had to admit she loved the music being a rocker chick herself and all. Cockerell then walked over to her and pulled her up to dance with him.

"Wait! I can't dance she cried and I don't want to so let me go!".

Cockerell just smirked."As much as I love how feisty you are my answer is nah now comon!".

Mia just sighed and followed him. He put his arms around her waist and put hers around his shoulders."Just follow my lead ok?" she said looking down at her.

Mia blushed at how close their bodies were."Ok thanks" she replied looking up at him. She realized there was quite a big height difference between them, and she wasn't exactly a short woman being 5 foot 6 inches tall.

"You're certainly a strange one he said, one minute you're all feisty next you are polite,your'e an interesting girl indeed" he smiled.

"You're pretty strange yourself Cockerell" she replied.

Cockerell just smirked. A slower song went on and it fit the mood to dancing much better with couples just followed her husband and did a pretty good job of keeping up with him. Hours later Cockerell decided it was time to take Mia back to his house and show her her new home.

Mia was exhausted now; she felt her eye's closing.

"Comon princess we are leaving" Cockerell demanded while pulling her along with him.

Basta smirked at Mia."Have fun tonight sweetheart he winked soon after you'll come to me instead".

Cockerell turned around and glared at Basta."Last time I checked Basta I am more experienced than you by a long shot" he laughed.

Basta pulled out his knife."You won't be experienced anymore once I get you with this!" he said waving his knife.

Mia shuddered. Was Cockerell really going to advance on her and force her to do whatever he wanted? She felt sick to her stomach.

Capricorn saw the quarrel between Basta and Cockerell and told them both to shut up otherwise they would both lose the ability to have children. Both men gulped and stopped arguing.

Cockerell lead Mia outside and walked with her towards his house. He noticed that his wife was shaking. He knew she was nervous, and no doubt innocent.

"This can't be happening" she thought to why did her life have to turn out this way? Would she ever escape this living hell?

Both of them arrived at the house and Cockerell unlocked the door."After you" he said mockingly leading her inside.

She knew he was mocking her so she didn't bother to thank him. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed his house wasn't really dirty or really clean but somewhere in the middle.

"Comon then" he said leading her to his bedroom.

Mia was so nervous at this point. Mortala had given Cockerell a white nightgown for her to wear. She'd preferred black to white but in her current situation she was too down and upset to care.

Cockerell started to take his clothes off.

"What wait what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting undressed you twit what else's?" he asked smirking.

"Can't you do it when I'm out of the room or something" she asked.

"Why should I? You're going to see me naked anyway, and I'm going to see you so it's not a big deal to me". He smiled.

Mia blushed and felt sick."I'm not sleeping with you she replied id rather sleep outside".

"I don't think so sweetheart you're staying with me like it or not".

She wanted to cry but stopped herself from doing so."I have to be strong not pathetic "she said to herself.

"Now clean yourself up and put this on" he said throwing her the nightgown.

Mia quickly ran into the bathroom relived to get away from him. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were smudged with dark makeup and her hair was messy from the cold wind outside. She quickly took off her wedding dress, and washed her face, then she slipped into the nightgown. She was reluctant to go back into the bedroom and thought about locking the door to keep away from him for tonight.

"Get out of there already Cockerell shouted or I will knock the door down and pull you out myself!"

"Bloody hell I'm coming ok!" she she walked out of the bathroom door and saw Cockerell sitting on the bed in his under wear. Her face went red and she looked down at the floor.

"Please I'm not ready for this" she replied shyly.

"Oh comon all couples have sex on their wedding night!"

"I know that Mia replied but I'm not used to men advancing on me!".

Cockerell looked at her for a moment. She was really timid after all maybe he should lesson up on her a little.

He walked up to her and put his hands on her noticed is body was pale like her own and well toned. She knew he could over power her no problem if he wanted to.

"I won't hurt you I can be gentle believe it or not" he replied.

He knelt down and kissed her full on the blushed, he held her waist close to him causing her to come more forward into the kiss.

Cockerell was surprised at himself. Before he had advanced on a woman without a second thought, and they usually submitted to him mainly out of fear and in some cases his charm. Although with this girl he felt as though he didn't want to hurt her and force her into sleeping with was obviously a virgin and even though he usually wouldn't care he knew that this event could be somewhat traumatizing for her and then she would never want to sleep with him. He decided to leave her for now.

He let go of her waist and looked down at her."Comon then let's sleep shall we?" he asked.

Mia looked up at him he wasn't going to force her into anything after all? She breathed out a sigh of he did have a nicer side to him after all. She nodded and got into the bed with him blushing. She had never been in the same bed as a man before, but now that she knew he wouldn't try anything she was more at ease.

"Cockerell?" she asked.

"What is it princess have you changed your mind" he replied smiling cheekily.

Mia blushed."No! I just wanted to say...Thank you is all" she replied.

Cockerell blinked. He wasn't used to anyone being nice to him it was a whole new experience for him, he couldn't stand sweet but Mia was somewhere in between which was fine with him her feisty side was one of the main things he liked about her other than her looks and all."You're welcome girl" he replied almost embarrassed which was also different for him.

Mia noticed he seemed uncomfortable replying to her, "Perhaps he isn't as bad as what I first thought, maybe he has never had anyone care about him, that's pretty sad" she thought to herself.

Maybe there was a chance that she could change him? Maybe one at least. The most horrible of people could change eventually if they are guided in the right direction. He would probably laugh at her for saying this, but it was true anyone can change if they want to.

As Mia was deep in her thoughts she slowly drifted into a deep sleep alongside her new husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next Chapter I apologize for not updating in a while. Many things have gone on as of lately and I'll be honest I have a little case of writes block on this story at the moment. I'd love to hear if anyone has some ideas they would like to share please, Thank you

Also thank you very much to those who reviewed my story u rock! The fact that people actually like my writing makes me happy lol xD I'm actually going to start a new Inkheart story soon called Inkdoom where there are 3 new oc's of mine. For more info please check out my home page or art page on my fanfic profile.

Hope you all like this chapter personally I think it's crappy but oh well XD

Chapter 7: A random day in Capricorns village.

Mia began to stir, her light grey eyes opened and met with a certain sleeping redhead next to her. "I can't believe I forgot I was in the same bed with him!"She thought to herself. Mia also noticed that Cockerell's arms were wrapped around her waist in an embrace. "Hey! Get off me you sleazy pervert!" she cried pulling away from him.

Cockerell's eyes opened and he jumped up at Mia's sudden outburst and then turned and smiled at her. "Morning princess, it seems you have warmed up to me" he laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

"You're the one who was cuddling me! You had your arms wrapped around my waist you pervert!" she cried.

Cockerell just laughed and grabbed her arms pulling her into him causing her to blush. "That doesn't make me a pervert just for embracing you in your sleep you know" he smirked.

"Whatever Mia replied. Now can you please let go of me?" she asked her face still red from embarrassment.

"Why should I you're my wife now so I'm entitled to touch you" he replied smirking at her flushed face.

"Just because we are married which I didn't even agree to! Does not give you the right to do whatever you want with me!"

Cockerell's eyes narrowed and he pushed Mia down on the bed and got on top of her pinning her down from escape. "Don't tell me what I can and Cannot do girly, I let you off last night but that could soon change" he said while staring into her widened grey eyes.

Mia's whole body froze while she stared into his blue eyes. Her eyes started tearing up but she was determined not to let them fall. "Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you crying, that means he wins!" she thought to herself. "Please get off me? I just am not used to men advancing on me I didn't mean to annoy you". Her entire body was shaking at this point, was he really going to change his mind and have his way with her while she was reluctant?

Cockerell looked down at the young girl. Her entire body was shaking with fear and he saw that her eyes were tearing up slightly. "Fine I'll let you off for now but you are to act as though your my wife understand? He asked looking into her eyes with a stern expression on his face. He got up off of her and stood up to get ready for the day.

"Yes I understand Mia replied reluctantly. Cockerell why did you choose me as your wife why not some other girl? There are a lot of pretty women in this village from what I've seen".

Cockerell smiled. "What can I say there's just something about you that I liked, you're quite different from the women in this village and I like that".

Mia blushed." I see, well thank you for the complement I guess" she replied. "May I ask what you mean by different though?".

"Is that a blush I see on your face Mia?" he asked still smiling.

Mia's face went even redder. "I'm going to be as red as a bloody tomato if he keeps this up" she thought to herself. "Please answer my question first?" she asked shyly.

"Fine, well by different I mean you're unique. Your style is exactly like mine, your nice but not too nice, feisty and pretty tough for a woman, plus your pretty so your perfect for me" he replied. "Besides have you seen some of the women in this village? They are not so flattering".

Mia had to hold back a laugh from his comment. "You just sounded like a bitchy girl" she said smiling.

Cockerells eyebrows narrowed but he also gave a small smirk." You know you're a tough girl to figure out Mia". "One minute you're all shy on me and next you insult me".

" You said the same thing yesterday when you forced me to dance with you" Mia replied." I don't get you either so I guess we are even".

"Aye that's true" said Cockerell. "Anyway princess don't I get a morning kiss or hug?" he smiled with his cheeky expression.

Mia blushed and froze completely.

Cockerell seeing her expression snorted. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

Mia's face went even redder when she noticed he was still in his boxer shorts with his upper body exposed.

"Hey... wait a minute! " she cried.

Before she had time to react he had already gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Cockerell stood up and let go of her face. "You amuse me you know girly, that innocent expression of yours is priceless!" he laughed.

Mia still surprised at what he had done just stared at him with wide grey eyes and flushed cheeks. "You're so unpredictable" she replied embarrassed.

"I know" he winked.

Mia sighed. "Well at least you're not a paranoid short knife wielding jerk like a certain person I know" she replied crossing her arms.

"You know Basta would kill you if he heard you call him that" Cockerell laughed.

"Are you going to tell him I said that?" Mia asked.

Cockerells eyebrows narrowed. "What do I look like a snitch?"

"No" Mia replied. "From what I've seen so far you two don't get on anyway".

"Aye that's true" he replied.

"Is that because he is Capricorns right hand man? And you want that position for yourself?"

Cockerell laughed. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" "But yes Id like that position, and just to let you know I am not jealous of that idiot Basta!"

"Yea sure you're not" Mia muttered under her breath.

Cockerell glared at her. "What was that?" he asked in a low tone.

Mia gulped. "Nothing".

"Whatever girly, anyway get up and dressed will ya? I'm hungry and your coming with me to the dinner hall" he smirked.

Mia scowled a little. "I'm going to need some more clothes; I only have a few in my bag that will last me a few days at the most".

Cockerell looked down in deep thought for a moment. "Mortala could sort that out for you, Id let you borrow some of mine but you're way too small for them unless you'd like to look like a drowned rat" he laughed.

Mia tried not to laugh at his comment. "Does that mean Mortala is going to make me wear a bloody dress or something? I dislike dresses that cling to my body like that wedding one".

Cockerell smiled with his cheeky grin. "Would you prefer to walk around naked?" he laughed at Mia's flushed face. He loved that priceless expression she gave him the girl was so shy and it was amusing to him. Personally I think dresses would look good on that sexy little body of yours" he replied still smiling.

Mia felt as though she would die of embarrassment. "I knew it you're such a pervert!" "Although from what I have seen so far, Basta is the one who could be considered more of a flirt "."Dustfinger told me that Basta's advances on maids have never served him any justice or luck" she snorted.

"That's true Cockerell replied. But Mia do not get the impression I am nice or respectful because I'm not. I only made an exception for you because I know how you are, but that will change over time" he smiled.

Mia didn't like the way he said that. She blushed and changed the subject to avoid further embarrassment. "Anyway I should get ready" she replied standing up and going over to her bag where her spare clothes were. "And by the way I'm not changing in front of you" she said with a stern expression on her face.

"Well I am changing here princess so I suggest if you don't want to see anything you go in the bathroom" he smiled. "That is of course if you don't want to see me" he winked.

Mia laughed a little. Cockerell was quite funny most of the time; even if he was a thug black jacket he had a good sense of humor. " I'll pass thank you" she replied walking into the bathroom with her clothes and other necessities that she had packed when Dustfinger told her about running away before the black jackets could catch her.

"So much for that plan" she thought to herself. She locked the door and decided to take a quick shower hoping Cockerell wouldn't barge down the door just to see her in the nude. "Who knows what that bloody unpredictable pervert would do," she sighed. She then dried herself with a towel and then pulled out her clothes and underwear from her bag. Mia put on a pair of dark blue jeans with tiny black skull patterns on them. A hooded black and purple striped long sleeved punky shirt, and a pair of black socks. Soon after she had changed she brushed her teeth, and combed her short black and auburn hair leaving it to dry in its choppy form.

Cockerell walked around his bedroom impatiently. Why did women take so bloody long to get ready? He had already changed into his usual attire consisted of black from head to toe. He messed up his hair into his usual Mohawk and waited for Mia to come out of the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ woman! How long do you plan to stay in there?" he asked raising his voice a little.

Just then the bathroom door opened reviling Mia all ready to go. "Oh come on I wasn't that long!"

Cockerell gave her a funny look. "You were in there for 45 minutes! How can you not call that long?"

"I don't see how taking pride in myself and keeping myself tidy is a bad thing, plus you didn't even bathe!". Mia replied putting her small heelless black and purple boots on.

"Thanks to a certain woman with an attitude problem I didn't have time he replied smirking. Now comon I'm hungry!" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him.

"I can walk by myself you know!" Mia squealed. "By the way you just totally contradicted yourself by saying that I have an attitude problem, while you are much worse than I am!".

Cockerell looked down at her and smirked. "Smart ass".

They headed out the front door and into the village. It was a bright sunny and everyone throughout the village was busy doing their day to day chores and work. Many of the Black Jackets were walking around keeping a look out in case anyone tried anything funny.

As they were walking along towards Capricorns castle Cockerell stopped in his tracks startling Mia and turned around to look at her. "That reminds me princess I don't want you talking to that idiot Dirtyfingers understand?" he asked staring at her intently.

Mia blinked. "Why may I ask can I not speak to him?"

Cockerell glared at her with stern eyes. " Because girly he is not trust worthy as I'm sure you have noticed"." And...he will most likely try to take you away from me and back to your all so loving parents"." Plus I just don't like him" he smirked.

Mia just stared at him blankly. "Is this guy paranoid or something?" she thought to herself. No that was Basta's job. She knew that Cockerell would not be so nice to her if she disobey him, but also felt a tinge of sadness with the thought of not being able to associate with Dustfinger again. Even though he had sold her out to Capricorn she didn't mind him. The man was interesting and easy to talk to.

"Oi! Are you listening princess?" Cockerell asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Apparently she had zoned out while she was in deep thought. "Sorry I guess I just spaced out for a second" she smiled a little.

Cockerell sighed then smirked. He grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her over to him bending down so they were at eye level. "So...stay away from Dustinger" he whispered in a low voice that creeped Mia out to no end. "Understand?" he asked intently.

"Yes, she replied I will stay away from him" she said reluctantly. Unknown to him She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good girl" Cockerell smiled patting her on the head. He stood up straight and let go of her small arm.

Mia scowled at him and smacked his hand off of her head. "I'm not a bloody dog you know!".

"I'm not so sure about that" came a random voice which turned out to be Basta's. "Dogs are bitches right? And you are Cockerell's bit... Basta didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist punched him directly in the face.

Mia's eyes blinked rapidly. Cockerell stood in front of her almost in a protecting mode with his fist in the air. He had punched Basta for insulting her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Did he actually care for her?

Basta stood up glaring at Cockerell. "What the hell you bastard I wasn't insulting you!" he cried glaring daggers at Cockerell.

Cockerell gave a stern glare back. He was much taller than Basta and seemed to be proud of it as he stood over him glaring intently. " She is my woman Basta"."And I don't like anything that belongs to me being mocked!"

Mia's eyes narrowed."So that was why he protected me, Im just some item to him!" she thought to herself with a sad expression on her face.

Basta smirked. "So princess did you have fun last night?" he laughed.

Mia blushed. "For your information Cockerell..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Cockerell interrupted her. "Why Basta? Are you jealous" he smirked. "The girl told me she would prefer me over you any day" he laughed at Basta's annoyed expression.

Before Basta could say anything Mortala had appeared out of the blue." What are you idiots doing?"

Cockerell and Basta both gave a slight nervous expression. "Going to the dining hall" Cockerell replied. This old woman even intimidated him a grown man!

Basta had a more noticeable nervous expression on his face. "I'm running some orders for Capricorn" he replied.

Mia wanted to laugh but bit her tongue. They were both acting like two schoolboys being told off by their teacher.

Mortala rolled her eyes. "You two idiots are a disgrace to Capricorn!". "And you you little wrench!" she said sternly glaring at Mia should be helping out in the kitchen!" She grabbed Mia's small arm and pulled her along with her to the castle.

"Hold on a minute! Cockerell shouted. She wasn't told to be a maid by Capricorn".

Mortala turned around and glared at Cockerell with burning eyes that would make the toughest of men back down and bow. "Idiot! That doesn't mean she can't help out". She continued to pull Mia along with her.

As much as Mia wanted to free herself from this old bags firm grip on her arm and hit her. She just went with the flow knowing nothing she would say or so would make her situation with this old witch any different.

Basta growled quietly. "If that old witch wasn't Capricorns mother Id have shot her by now!".

"For once we agree on something" Cockerell replied.

"Say Cockerell you seem to be growing quite fond of that young girl".

Cockerell snorted. "What do you mean by that Basta?"

"It's not like you to defend a woman" Basta replied pointing to the bruise on his face.

Cockerell glared at him. "She's my wife Basta therefore my property! So nobody touches her or hurts her but me!"

Basta snorted. "Whatever that girl should have been mine to begin with".

Cockerell smirked at him. "Well Capricorn gave her to me didn't he?". "Perhaps he has grown tired of you Basta and wants a new right hand man".

"Shut it you!" Basta growled. "Capricorn would never get tired of me you idiot!"

"We shall see" Cockerell replied smirking.

Mia's POV:

I was still being dragged by Mortala; my most favorite person ever through the village. Her grip on my arm was like a vice! Even Cockerell and Basta didn't crush my hand this much when they had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along.

"Excuse me? But could you let go of my wrist now please" I asked the old magpie.

Mortala looked over her shoulder and glared daggers at me. This woman may as well be the mother of the devil! Literally considering Capricorn himself could have been the devil. The look in her eyes was so intimidating. I did my best to keep a straight face and stare her in the eyes, but it was harder than it looked.

"Shut up and move!" she growled. "You are going to help out the maids in the kitchen, and also with anything else's that needs doing!"

I gulped. Unknown to her I didn't actually know how to cook.

"The thing is I don't really know how to cook" I replied as bravely as I could.

Mortala stared back at me in disbelief. Her beady little birdlike eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean you can't cook? Every woman should be able to cook and serve dinner you stupid girl!"

This old bag was really beginning to irritate me. From the moment that I have set foot in this village I have been told what I must do and what I must be. I've been forced to marry a criminal whose life purpose is to destroy people's life's and burn down houses and books. Capricorn or aka the Devil is using my parents life's against me so that I won't escape. And I also get the pleasure of dealing with a bitter old magpie that is in serious need of a bath.

"I've just never cooked anything proper before, my parents did all that at home" I replied.

Mortala glared at me (no change there). "What are you a child? How pathetic!"."Either way missy you're still helping out with the maids! Cooking isn't that hard, even for a ridiculous child such as yourself!".

"Can't wait" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"What?" the old magpie asked sternly.

"Nothing" I replied giving a small smile.

Mortala led me into the kitchen. The maids in there were cooking, cleaning, washing up dishes, and plucking chickens... "What the hell is that?" I gasped.

"Plucking chickens! What else you idiot!" Mortala replied.

I glared at her. "That's so gross and cruel!". "There is no way I'm doing that! I refuse to hurt any animals".

Mortala let out a mocking laugh. The annoyed expression on my face seemed to amuse her. Her beady dark eyes met with my light grey ones.

"Well that's too bad since your husband has a hobby of shooting cats" she sneered.

"Oh how lovely" I replied narrowing my eyes. Lucky me having such a sadistic husband! I really liked animals and the thought of seeing one get shot made my stomach churn. Then again Cockerell didn't kill that black cat when I asked him not to. Perhaps that was just to shut me up, even so I'm surprised he let me keep it. That man is so unpredictable it's scary.

"Stop standing there like a idiot and get cleaning!" Mortala growled throwing a mop into my hands.

"Yes madam" I replied. I could have kicked myself for being respectful to her. Then again I really didn't want to hear her annoying voice anymore than I've had to already.

Mortala left the kitchen (Thank god!). As I was cleaning the floor I noticed a few of the maids were looking at me with small smiles on their faces. I smiled back. I could tell they were giving me sympathetic looks. Everyone in this village knew I was now married to Cockerell, Capricorns second favorite from what I've seen. There was no sign of Resa anywhere. That poor woman has been so nice to me. And has actually gone out of her way to make me feel welcomed.

All of a sudden I heard a little knock on the kitchen window which bought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Dustfinger! He smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked out of the kitchen and met him in the alley. It was hidden from prying eyes which worked well for us I remembered Cockerell telling me to stay away from Dustfinger, but I needed to at least let Dustfinger know that! I just hoped Cockerell wouldn't find out. I get the feeling he wouldn't be so forgiving.

"Hello again" I said.

"Hi Mia" he replied. I saw Gwin poking his head out of Dustfingers jacket. His tiny eyes looked as though they were squinting from the sunlight. Apparently he preferred the dark.

"So what's up" I asked Dustinger. "Are you ok?"

Dustfinger looked back at me surprised. "I think I am the one who should be asking you that Mia" he smiled slightly. "Are you ok? Did Cockerell force you to...?"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "He let me off last night". "Although I'm not sure that's going to last" I replied sadly.

Dustfinger looked startled. "He actually let you off?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. "Anyway Dustfinger he told me I can't have anything to do with you". I looked down sadly.

"Well what he doesn't know wont' hurt him right?" Dustfinger replied ruffling my head.

I couldn't but laugh a little. "I'm serious though, if he sees me talking to you or even being nears you. He would probably kill us".

Dustfinger sighed. "He wouldn't kill you Mia, but yes he would hurt you". "I'll keep my distance from you, but if nobody is around or cannot see us then I'll talk to you" he winked.

I sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt on my account so please be careful?"

"Of course" he smiled. "I've outsmarted these idiot black jackets many times believe me".

I laughed at his comment. "Thank you" I replied.

Dustfinger began to walk out of the alley. He then turned around and looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Mia" he said before walking off again.

"Wait!" I cried. "It's ok Dustfinger I forgive you; I don't blame you for anything because I know you're a good person".

He looked around and gave me a small sad smile. "Thank you Mia" he replied walking out of the alley.

All of a sudden I heard a shriek come from the kitchen. My eyes widened in shock. I had left the kitchen floor soaking wet! I ran out of the alley and into the kitchen. Only to see an extremely angry Mortala lying down on the floor with a bucket on her head. She was totally soaked to the bone.

"YOU!" she screeched at me.

I gulped. This couldent end well...


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next part enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inkheart or any of its characters; I only own my oc's Mia and Cole.

Chapter 8: Capricorns demands

Sometimes people say that first impressions can often be entirely wrong. Although in Mortala's case this is not true. Mia's first impression of the old magpie was spot on. The old woman was nasty, creul, bossy, and rude. The thought of Mortala acting all kind and sweet was just wrong. The old woman's sour face matched her wicked personality quite well.

"GET OUT!" the old magpie hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Mia cried running away from the kitchen. Soon after she was far away from the kitchen she snorted. The sight of Mortala lying on the floor with a bucket on her head soaked like a drowned rat was priceless!

"I think that's a perfect look for her" Mia laughed.

All of a sudden Darius walked around the corner and bumped into her. He stumbled back with a nervous expression on his face. Mia felt so bad for the skinny little man, he was an easy target for all of Capricorns men. And was often bombarded with cruel insults.

"I'm sorry..ry Mia" Darius apologized.

"It's cool you don't have to apologize" Mia replied. "Are you ok?"

Darius blinked. Apparently he was not used to many people being nice to him in this village. I wonder why? Mia thought rolling her eyes.

"I'm Finn..Ne, Thankk for asking" he replied. "Actually...y I was...Looking for youu..".

"How come?" Mia asked. She then gulped remembering the incident with Mortala. Was she going to be punished for it? "Is Mortala looking for me or something?"

"Nooo...Cockerellll... asked me... to finddd...youuuu. He said you..Ve been goneee..." Darius replied.

Mia sighed. "More like threatened you right?" she asked.

Darius Gulped. "Yesss... he threatens me alll the time...""Because I'm thee on...e who gave him...the limppp".

Poor Darius Mia thought. It was bad enough that Cockerell was a thug, let alone a timid little man causing him to have a Limp. If Darius didn't have the ability to read things out of books, he would have most likely been dead by now.

"I see" Mia replied. "Well then let's go, I don't want to keep my low life husband waiting".

Darius's eyes widened. "Pleaseee..be careful what youuu say Mia, a sharrrpp tongue is nottt tolerated around herrre".

Mia sighed. "Yea your right, but it's just so frustrating not to have a say in anything!". "Times have changed, yet this place still treats women like objects and slaves it's disgusting".

Darius patted her shoulder. "I know, I'm sorrry you had to beee married off to Cockerelll...you're a niccce girl".

"Thank you Darius" Mia replied. "I'm sorry someone as nice and polite as you has to be stuck here, you don't deserve that". "Unfortunately I don't think Capricorn really cares what we think".

"Truuee" Darius replied. "And thank you Mia".

As the two were walking through the village to Capricorn's church (or evil domain as Mia liked to think of it). The small Black cat Darius had read out of the Coroline book walked up to her and purred against her leg.

"Awww! I'm so glad you're ok" Mia laughed picking the little cat up and hugging him.

"He...seems to Likkkee you...u" Darius said giving a small smile. Mia noticed Darius's eyes were very sad. She could tell he wanted someone to chat to every now and then. She understood how being lonely felt all too well. She had made a few friends in her life time but none bothered to keep in touch. Come to think of it I've made more friends here such as Dustfinger, Resa, and Darius than I ever have in my life Mia thought. That's so lame; it makes me sound like some depressed emo kid. Then again I am sort of an emo style wise.

"Yea, but really I should be thanking you for reading him out". "Even if he doesn't have a voice he is still awesome" Mia replied.

"Nooo...need to thannnk me" Darius smiled.

The cat laid down in Mia's arms. She was holding him like one would a baby. A baby! What if at some point she would end up with one? Cockerell let her off on their wedding night, but he also said things will change over time. Mia gulped, scary thought.

They finally had arrived at the church. "Cockerell and the other men will be in the dining hall...I'll escort youuu in there if you want?"

Mia smiled. She could tell from the nervous expression on his face that he really didn't want to go back in there. "Thank you Darius, but I'll just go by myself I don't want Cockerell giving you an earful or anything".

Darius looked relived. "Thank youuuu Miaaa" he replied. He started walking back to what Mia thought looked like a barn. Of course! He must take care of all of the animals that he had read out of the books.

"Oh well better get going so my ultra possessive husband doesn't get even more impatient" Mia said to the small black cat. The cat looked up at her and purred, it was awesome how he could actually understand people. It was just a shame he didn't have his voice like in the Coroline book.

Mia began walking into the church and soon found the dining room. Some of the men wolf whistled at her as she was walking by which she ignored even though her face went bright red from embarrassment. The maids were rushing around the room like little mice. Serving the men various foods such as pasta, omelts, bread, and fruit. Mia noticed she was a total oddball from the other women. She was still wearing her usual clothes and not a dress (thank god!). I'd rather be locked in the dungeon than be made to wear a dress she thought.

A course voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "OI! There you are!" Cockerell shouted. Mia turned around only to meet with a certain impatient red head.

"Err Sorry" Mia replied shyly.

"Where were you?" he growled.

Mia gulped. She couldn't tell him she had a chat with Dustfinger, unless she wanted to get hit or worse. "I was helping out Mortala with the cleaning but she kicked me out of the kitchen" Mia replied.

Cockerell looked down at Mia surprised. "She kicked you out" he snorted.

The sight of Mortala lying on the floor almost made Mia burst out laughing. However she managed to hold it in. "Yes she said I was more of a nusense than anything so I guess that excuses me from kitchen duty" she replied.

Cockerell smirked. "You know if you weren't so soft and good hearted you'd made a good black jacket".

Mia gulped. The thought of going around burning people's houses made her feel sick to her stomach. Her stomach! She hadn't been eating much as of late and her tummy kept rumbling.

Cockerell apparently noticed this causing Mia to blush. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. "What is that doing in here?" he growled pointing at the black cat in her arms.

Mia had to think quickly. "Err...protection from Basta" she gulped.

Cockerell snorted but seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "That might actually keep him away from you, which I really like the idea of since I don't like sharing anything of mine" he smirked.

Mia blushed. She hated the thought of him calling her his! What the hell is with these men? They act like women are there toys or something! She thought.

"Comon!" Cockerell growled grabbing her arm. Thankfully she still had hold of the cat in her other arm.

It was embarrassing having him pull her around like a rag doll. Although it was much better than being hit or yelled at. She didn't want to anger Cockerell because she knew he had a foul temper and could be really dangerous when he wanted to be. It's best to stay on his good side for now Mia thought.

They arrived at a table where Basta, Flatnose, and Fulvio were sitting. As well as many other random black jackets. One in particular caught her eye. A young man of about 18-20 was sitting near Flatnose (poor boy). He looked small compared to most of the men. His small frame and cute face didn't seem to fit in with the other black jackets. He had jet black hair almost emo style, green eyes, pale skin, and a lip ring which suited his style very well. The young man was absolutely gorgeous!

His eyes met with hers. Wow! Mia thought he is bloody well cute I'll give him that much. Her face went red which the young man seemed to notice and he gave her a small sad smile.

A certain annoying cat like voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello there darling having fun with your limping husband are you?" Basta laughed.

Cockerell glared at him. "Shut up Basta! At least I'm not a paranoid cry baby who is afraid of practically anything!"

"Shut it you!" Basta growled holding up his knife. He then noticed the black cat in Mia's arm. All of the colour seemed to drain from his face. "GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screeched.

The cat hissed at him and held out his paw with sharp claws. Mia suppressed the urge to laugh.

Cockerell and Flatnose snorted while Basta put his hand to the pouch around his neck muttering evil spirits that repel the over and over again.

"Cole! Get that blasted thing out of here!" Basta growled at the young man Mia has noticed. So his name is Cole she thought, too bad such a handsome boy had to be stuck here with a bunch of low life thugs. The young man didn't look comfortable and seemed reluctant to take orders from anyone.

Cole walked over to Mia and took that cat out of her arms. The cat didn't seemed to mind him but looked back at Mia with wide eyes almost as if he was sad being taken away from her. Cole gave her a small smile before walking off. Cockerell seemed to notice this and became annoyed. "The nerve of that little shit! Staring at my wife like that I ought to shoot him between the eyes!"

"No!" Mia cried. She gulped, crap! I shouldn't have said that! She thought.

Cockerell glared down at her and raised his hand to hit her. But stopped when he saw her flinch. He bent down to her level and whispered in a scary low tone "Don't' cross me sweetheart, I've been nice up to this point but yer attitude is beginning to annoy me".

Mia gulped. "I'm sorry" she replied looking down at the floor. Why do I have to be so pathetic? Mia thought.

Cockerell smirked. He pulled her to sit down with him and sat close to her making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Basta was glaring at her and Flatnose was smirking at her. "So Mia are you enjoying the bed with Cockerell?" he snorted.

Mia's face went red. The first chance I get to kill that bastard ill take! She thought to herself angrily.

The three men laughed at her expression. "Don't tell me you're jealous too Flatnose" Cockerell smirked. "Basta has already filled that position".

Basta glared daggers at him pulling out his knife. "One more word from you you gimpy legged bastard and Ill castrate you!" he growled.

Cockerell seemed to back down a little. The smirk left his face. It seemed as though Cockerell was a little intimidated by Basta and his knife. Knowing that the short knife wielder carried out his threats very seriously.

All of a sudden Mortala came out of the blue putting down a plate of pasta and bread, and a cup of tea by Mia. The old magpie was glaring at her so hard it seemed as though her eyes were glaring lasers right through her. Best keep the whole incident to myself Mia thought nervously looking up at the old woman. All of the men seemed to quiet down as well at her very presence. It was amazing how this one old woman could intimidate all of the tough ruthless black jackets.

"What are you gawking at you idiots?" she growled. "And you you little wench! You pull another stunt like today and Ill have you locked up in the dungeon!" she glared at Mia.

Basta's eyes went wide. "What did she do?" he asked looking up at the old woman.

Mortala glared at him. "None of your business you idiot!"

Basta glared back at her. "You're the one who bought it up!" he growled.

Cockerell and Flatnose snorted. Mia just ignored them both tired of the tiresome conflict those two had.

Mortala gave a chilling smile down at Mia. "Capricorn wishes to see you after you're done eating". "You'll be escorted by those four idiots!" she said pointing to Cockerell, Flat nose, Basta, and Fulvio. She then walked away back into the kitchen.

Mia sighed. What did Capricorn want with her?

Phew! End of chapter hope everyone likes it :) Thank you very much to those who reviewed. I apologize for not updating for ages. Sometimes I get a mild case of writers block lol XD

Please review and tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it XD

The boy Cole is a new Inkheart oc of mine, there will be more of him in future chapters that's all Ill say for now.

Thank you for reading XD I hope I'm not a disappointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Time to read aloud

Here is the next part: D a big thank you to Basta'sgirl for helping me out with the punctuation and nice comments :) thank you again: D and also thank you to everyone who reviewed your awesome: D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart that right belongs to C.F I only own my oc's Mia and Cole. So please don't sue me I am a college student and not exactly rich lol XD

After Mia was done eating Cockerell, Basta, Flatnose, and Fulvio escorted her to Capricorn. She wondered why Mortala wanted four men to escort her. "It's not like I can bloody run away from this place!" Mia thought to herself.

As they were walking along Cockerell kept really close to her. It was almost as though he was saying "If anyone of you idiots flirt, touch, or come anywhere near her I'll kill you!"

Mia gulped, "Paranoid much" she thought.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Basta glaring at her. "What the hell is his problem?" she thought. Cockerell noticed Mia looking back and caught onto the situation.

He sneered and put his arm around Mia's waist pulling her closer to him. Mia's face flushed bright red. As much as she wanted to scream "Get off of me you pervert!" and kick him where the sun don't shine she stayed silent. Knowing no amount of struggling or complaining would help her.

Flatnose snorted and Fulvio just remained silent. Fulvio was looking over at Mia almost sympathetically. It was although he knew how dangerous Cockerell could be.

Basta was glaring daggers through Cockerell. Why did the girl have to be given to him! He was Capricorn's right hand man. So why did Capricorn give her to Cockerell and not him? The thought of Capricorn discarding him made him feel sick to his stomach. "No Capricorn would never choose that idiot over me!" he thought.

Mia noticed that Fulvio was probably the relatively nice one of the black jackets. He was much more quiet and less mean than the others. "If I had to put them in order from worst to less worst it would be Basta, Cockerell, Flatnose, and then Fulvio" she thought.

It was a tough choice between Basta and Cockerell. Knowing they were both equally cruel and dangerous. It was true that Basta had more of a short fuse, although Cockerell had a bad temper too. He just didn't seem to lose his cool as much as Basta did. "That doesn't mean he isn't as bad" Mia thought with a sigh.

The sudden thought of the young black jacket boy called Cole came to her. He didn't really come across as a bad person by any means. If anything he was an oddball in the black jacket gang. "Perhaps he was kidnapped like I was, now that i think about it that wouldn't be so surprising" she thought. Mia sighed. "Hopefully I will get to see him again, that is if Cockerell doesn't shoot him first".

A sudden course voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oi why are you being so quiet today?" Cockerell asked.

Mia looked up at him still blushing. "No reason I'm just tired is all" she replied.

Cockerell narrowed his eyes. "You're not thinking about that Cole boy are you?" he asked quietly.

Mia blinked. "How the hell did he know what I was thinking?" she thought. The thought of Cockerell reading her mind was scary and creepy at the same time. "No of course not" she replied trying to keep eye contact with him. Mia knew that People who lie tend to avoid eye contact. So she kept as calm as possible and stared him in the eyes as best as she could.

Cockerell didn't look as if he believed her despite the good eye contact. 'I can't believe the nerve of that little git! Staring at my woman while I was still there!"

Basta snorted. "Aww what's wrong Cockerell don't like anyone staring at your pretty little toy?" he mocked.

Cockerell sneered. "That scrawny little git is no threat to me! I would have killed him on the spot when we first found him!"

Mia gulped. "Did you guys kidnap him?" she asked.

Flatnose smirked at her. "Duh how else's do you think we got him to come along with us?". "That boy isn't exactly what you would call intimidating, always quiet and trying to avoid Capricorns demands".

"Have to admit though he is a bloody good shot" Fulvio admitted. "He almost literally shot Basta through the arm".

"Shut it you!" Basta growled.

Cockerell and Flatnose snorted.

Mia blinked. "When did he shoot at you?" she asked.

Basta grunted. "Not that it's any of your business! It was when we first found him in a book shop". "He was living in there with this old man as an assistant; once we broke in he took out a shot gun and shot at me because I was holding a knife to the old man's throat".

Cockerell sneered. "And after that Basta stabbed the old fool through the stomach, and the wimpy little git fainted".

Mia felt her stomach churn. The images of Basta stabbing her father ran through her head. Dustfinger had told her that her father was alive but still badly injured. She felt tears behind her eyes. Her poor parents lives were ruined thanks to her reading ability...the stupid cursed abnormal ability she wished she never had.

She couldn't imagine how her parents would be if they knew she had been married to a

Criminal. "Oh hi Mum and Dad how are you? Oh I'm good thank you! Oh yea by the way I married a criminal".

"Not that it matters I probably won't ever see them again" she thought sadly.

Cole had been in a similar situation to her. The poor boy was probably feeling the exact same way as she did.

"We only agreed to take him because we thought he would make a good black jacket" Basta grunted. "Besides Cockerell the more he bugs you the more amusing it is for me to watch" he smirked at the impatient red head.

"Shut it Basta!" Cockerell growled.

Mia flinched. His grip on her had become tighter from his outburst.

As they arrived to Capricorns main room Mia felt her tummy tighten even more. "I wonder what he wants with me. Did I do something wrong?" she thought to herself.

The four men walked along with her through the huge red room and stopped as soon as they approached Capricorn. There was small amount of Black jackets standing around him with shot guns perched in their hands. Mia gulped. "Oh my god! Are they going to shoot me if I don't do what he says?" she thought nervously.

Capricorn was sitting on his throne with a bored expression on his face. He smirked as he saw Mia along with his henchmen arrive.

Cockerell still had his arm around her waist which made her even more uncomfortable. Her face was as red as a tomato and her palms were sweating constantly. She felt as though she was about to have a panic attack.

Capricorn smiled almost as though he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling.

"Well now Ms. Mia or shall I say Mrs. Mia it seems as though you have warmed up to your new husband?" he asked amused.

All of the men in the room laughed and Mia's face flushed even more. She looked down at the floor embarrassed. "On second thought being shot right now doesn't sound too bad" she thought to herself.

"Not exactly" she muttered.

Cockerell let go of her and glared daggers at her. "Watch it girly" he said in his low creepy tone which scared the crap out of her. He shoved her forward irritated causing her to stumble.

Basta snorted along with Flatnose and Fulvio.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" Capricorn replied sarcastically. "Now that you are here I want you to read some money and goods out for me" he demanded. Mortala came out of the blue and served him some red wine. She glared daggers at Mia. "I guess she still isn't over the whole bucket thing" Mia thought trying not to laugh.

"What book would you like me to read?" Mia asked.

Capricorn picked up a book called Treasure Island and threw it at her startling her.

"That one" he replied smirking at her startled expression. "It holds a variety of many treasures and valuables that fool Daruis has read from it before but the results were ridiculous."

Darius who was in the room flinched. All of the black jackets were rather laughing or glaring at him. The young man Cole was there as well. He was standing near Darius with a calm expression on his face. Mia's eyes met with his and once again he smiled at her. Despite his smile his eyes were sad and filled with loneliness.

Cockerell noticed Cole staring at Mia and glared daggers through the young man. Cole looked away quickly. Trying to keep as cool and calm as he could.

Cockerell stared intently at Mia. "I swear if that boy looks at her like that again I'm going to shoot him and make her watch!" She was his wife! It annoyed him to no end how Mia looked at the young man. It was obvious she was attracted to the boy which annoyed him to no end. "Perhaps I need to teach her a little more respect after all" he thought to himself indiangtly.

Mia noticed Cockerell was glaring at her fiercely. "Crap! I didn't even mean to look straight at Cole...I just sort of did it without realizing". "And what's Cockerell's problem? Cole just smiled at me and that was all, has it come to the point where I cannot even look at a man now?" she asked herself.

"Err what passage do you want me to read?" she asked Capricorn who was sipping wine. Mia noticed his colorless eyes seemed to pierce right through you. They were so lifeless and creepy looking...

"The part where the page is flipped over" Capricorn replied simply. "Don't try anything funny! Or purposely mispronounce things Mia". "If you do not read out anything then I will send some of my men to get rid of your parents, do you understand?"

Mia gulped. "Yes I understand" she replied opening the book to the bent over page. Her hands shakily pulled the page up. "I haven't done this for a while so I'm not sure what will happen" she said honestly.

Flatnose's body tensed up. He couldn't afford for anything else's to go wrong with his body! Darius had already deformed his nose let alone having something else's go on.

Basta grabbed the pouch around his neck and glanced at Mia anxiously. "I swear if I end up cursed or deformed I will add some pretty decorations to that girls face!" he thought to himself.

Cockerell tensed up a little as well. He didn't like the thought of anything else's going wrong with him. He already had Darius to thank for his limp and the writing print tattooed across his face. Let alone having his wife do any further damage to him. "You better not mess up girly! I may not be so forgiving" he thought staring at the girl intently.

"Fair enough" Capricorn replied. "Let's see what happens shall we?"

Mia blinked. "Cold hearted much?" she thought to herself. Didn't he care about any of his men? Capricorns lifeless eyes stared intently at her. "Apparently not" she sighed.

All of the Black jackets in the room stayed silent. They all had looks of apprehension of their faces.

Cole's green eyes fixated themselves on Mia's small form. He felt bad for the girl having to stay here in this village against her will. "Someone as fragile and innocent looking as her doesn't belong in a place full of monsters" he thought to himself sadly. "Let alone being married to...his eyes glanced upon Cockerell, Him!" He knew Cockerell would probably kill him if he talked to Mia. "Well maybe when he is not around and away on an errand for Capricorn I could try and talk to her". It would be nice talking to someone his own age, who was also in the same exact situation as himself.

Mia began reading her voice full of nerves and her hands sweating like crazy.

"Stop!" Capricorn demanded.

Mia looked at him nervously. "What?" she asked without thinking.

Basta growled at her. "Do not speak to Capricorn in that disrespectful way!" He charged up to her but then stopped when Capricorn raised his hand.

"Enough Basta! Put your knife away and stand back you fool!" Capricorn demanded sternly.

All of the black jackets laughed at the small display.

Cockerell snorted at Basta being scolded like a child. He felt a surge of anger run through him. Basta was going to hit Mia! Usually he wouldn't care but..."Oh snap out of it! She's just a friken girl!" he thought to himself angrily. What was it about this girl that made him feel this way? He shook his head irritated.

Basta felt as though Capricorn had just smacked him. His face was red with embarrassment. "Yes sir" he replied quietly stepping back away from Mia.

"Mia read properly! Your voice is full of nerves" said Capricorn.

Mia looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I'm sorry...it's just there's so many people here is all..."

Capricorn smiled at her. Almost as though he was amused by her nerves. "I do not care how you feel Mia just read before I change my mind about letting your parents live" he replied coldly.

Mia tensed. "This is for my parents! Not me!" she thought to herself. "Screw being nervous!".

Mia began reading again. This time much more calm and confidently. The words flipped off of her tongue and pronounced each one perfectly. All of the men stared at her in bewilderment. There was something about her voice that lured you in when she was reading. Every word was so clear...

Hours later Mia had read out a fair amount of gold and goods. Her voice felt hoarse from all of the reading and she began to feel very tired. For some reason her gift always seemed to drain her of energy. Whenever she had read aloud she had always felt the urge to fall asleep soon after.

All of a sudden a golden plate came out of nowhere and smacked Capricorn straight on his head. It took him by surprise and smacked him down onto the floor.

Everybody in the room fell silent. Mia's eyes widened in shock. "Of all the people it had to hit why him?" she thought.

Mortala looked as though she wanted to smack Mia over the head with a golden plate. She helped Capricorn up off of his feet while he stared right through Mia.

"Well I suppose that's enough for now" he replied simply.

All of his men stared at him in shock amazed that he didn't want the girl killed on the spot. Even Mortala looked at him surprised. Mia knew that the old magpie probably wanted her shot on the spot.

Mia felt her eyes glaze over and her legs give in. Cockerell's eyes widened and he caught her before she hit the ground. He then hoisted her up into his arms bridal style.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Basta asked.

Cockerell glared at him. "She's just passed out is all you idiot".

Basta glared at him. "She's probably faking it to get out of reading more things".

Cockerell glanced down at Mia. "No sleeping beauty here is knocked out cold, her body's all limp".

Capricorn blinked and sighed rubbing his head. "Interesting, it appears that her gift seems to drain her of energy". "Although she can read 100 times better than Darius she doesn't have as much power over it for whatever reason". "Although" he stopped looking around at all the money and goods. "I think this will do for the time being" he smirked.

Flatnose felt for any deformities or something that could have gone wrong with him. "Holy crap I'm actually alright" he said amazed.

Cockerell laughed. "Yea other than yer nose and all".

"Shut it!" Flatnose hissed annoyed.

Basta laughed. "Seems sleeping beauty over there doesn't bring out any defects unlike that idiot" he sneered glaring at Darius.

Darius flinched. All of the black jackets other than Cole laughed.

He was staring at Mia held in Cockerell's arms. "I hope she will be alright" he thought to himself. "She sure looks cute sleeping...wait where did that come from?" he asked himself.

Cockerell noticed Cole looking at Mia and glared daggers through him.

"Well then you can all leave now" Capricorn said while rubbing his head. A small bump had appeared from where the golden plate had hit him. Mortala had started dabbing it with a cold damp flannel.

All of the Black Jackets including Mia and Cockerell walked out of the church.

Mortala looked at Capricorn with a serious expression on her face. "Why do you insist on keeping that wretched girl around?" she asked bitterly. "She is nothing but trouble".

Capricorn stared back at his mother with a calm emotionless expression. "Because she is needed, and why on earth would I want to kill a pretty little thing like that?" "Her hair may not be golden blonde but nonetheless she's still quite lovely" he replied. The girl was interesting to him. Mia was much more different than all of the other women in the village.

Mortala sighed. "Even so once we find silvertoungue we will not have any need for her!"

Capricorn's expression changed from calm to annoyed. "We always need a spare of something mother! That is why darius is still alive". "Flawless or not we need all the silvertounges we can get in order to ensure my good old friend is revived" he smirked.

Cockerell was walking along with Mia still in his arms towards his home. He looked down at her and smirked. "What am I going to do with you girly?" Her reading skills were incredible; he had never expected them to be that great. Sure she couldn't read out people or read people into books. All the same it was still amazing. Despite the fact that she had passed out after reading and all.

His blue eyes fell onto Cole who was walking along towards the sheds. He glared at the boy and decided to give him a warning here and now.

"Oi! Cole come over here!" he shouted.

The young man looked back at him surprised and started walking over to him. "What's up?" he asked looking up at the taller man.

Cockerell glared at him. "Don't play dumb you little git! You know very well what you've done!"

Cole blinked at him. "I haven't done anything" he replied simply.

Cockerell felt a surge of anger rung through him. The snotty little git was playing dumb just to spite him. "Watch it lad! Stop looking at Mia all the time! She's my wife and I will kill you if you keep doing so".

As much as Cole wanted to punch him he just remained calm and stared Cockerell straight in the eyes. "I wasn't trying to flirt with her, I just find her interesting is all" he replied.

Cockerell's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is with all these men interested in my woman? First Basta, and now you!"."Just stay away from her boy or I will not hesitate to shoot you and make her watch!"

Cole glared at him. "Friken bastard!" he thought to himself angrily.

Cockerell walked away annoyed and flustered. He arrived at his home and unlocked the door while holding Mia in his other arm. Once inside her threw Mia down on his bed. She landed softly onto her back.

He looked down at her cute sleeping face. She always looked so innocent...but nothing in this world was innocent. Nothing at all there was darkness in everyone...Even her. Although this would have been the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her he didn't want to for some reason... "What the hell is wrong with me?" he growled.

End of Chapter 9: D Hope you all liked it. I hope this story isn't getting boring I apologize if it does get less interesting but writers block sucks sometimes XD I have a lot more ideas now though so thank you for reading and I'll write the next part ASAP

Please review they make me feel awesome and more motivated: D


	10. Chapter 10: Mia's close call

Disclaimer-I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. I only own my oc Mia and my other oc Cole. Thank you to everyone who reviwed, and also thank you to Basta's girl for helping me out with the grammar in my story.

I'm sorry if this isn't all that great but I've got a lot of things going on right now. Hope you all enjoy reading this, and please review! Thank you: D

Chapter 10: A new outfit and Mia's close call

Mia began to stir under the sheets of Cockerell's bed. She opened her eyes only to meet with a certain red head.

"What happened?" she asked Cockerell.

Cockerell looked at her intently and smirked. "Well girly you passed out after you finished reading for Capricorn. You've been knocked out cold for an entire day just so you know".

Mia's eyes widened. "A whole day!" she cried.

"Yep, Cockerell replied simply. Anyway I'm off to work" he said standing up and walking towards the front door.

Mia looked back at him surprised. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Cockerell looked back at her and smirked. "To find a man named Silvertoungue, we've been trying to track him down for years but have had no such luck" he replied gritting his teeth.

Mia blinked. "Silvertoungue? Who the bloody hell is that?" she asked.

Cockerell snorted at her expression. "Silvertoungue is a man named Mortimer Folchart. He has the same reading ability as you do girly! Except his is much more powerful".

"I see, Mia replied. Wait a minute does that mean once you find him then Capricorn will have no use for me?" she asked happily. "If that is the case then I can go home!" she thought. There was still hope for her to get away from this place!

Cockerell narrowed his eyes. Almost as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. "No princess! Remember you are still married to me and I don't plan on divorcing you anytime soon" he smirked while holding up his hand which contained the wedding ring.

"Crap!" Mia thought angrily. She looked down at her wedding ring and sighed.

Cockerell noticed her expression and laughed. "Aww why so down? Am I that bad a husband?" he asked smiling.

Mia glared at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked.

"I don't really care how you feel or what you think Mia, he replied. Anyway I'm off! Don't try or do anything stupid while I'm gone! And stay away from that Cole boy as well".

"Ok I understand" Mia replied. There was no point in arguing with him. Nothing she said or did would make any difference.

"Good girl" Cockerell laughed. He walked out of the front door, not bothering to lock it. He knew Mia wouldn't try to escape with her parents lives threatened. He hated the thought of loosing anything that belonged to him. "That's never going to happen, she's mine now and if anyone tries to take her away from me Ill kill them!" he thought to himself angrily.

"Oh well, time to find Silvertoungue" he muttered walking towards the car park.

Mia's pov

Ok here I am stuck in Cockerell's house for the remainder of the day. I would go outside but what's the bloody point? I didn't have anything to do, so I might as well just chill out here. Thankfully my iPod still had quite a lot of power left, which was awesome because I didn't have a charger anywhere near me. Music is one of the only things that makes me feel completely calm. I was listening to face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus band, while drawing random little doodles in my sketch book.

All of a sudden I felt a surge of pain run through my tummy. I tried to think of what it could be... "Oh no not now!" I cried. It was my time of month and I barely had more than 3 sanitary towels.

The thought of Capricorn seeing them that one time in front of all of his men made my face flush red. Why did things like that always happen to me? Such as the golden plate smacking Capricorn directly in the head. I didn't even do that on purpose, it just came out of the blue. I was surprised he didn't have me killed on the spot.

All of a sudden I was rudely interrupted. My headphones had been snatched off of my head and my iPod hit the floor with a crack. I looked up only to see a certain old ugly magpie smirking down at me.

"You just broke my iPod!" I cried.

Mortala sneered at me. "Oh I'm so sorry" she replied sarcastically.

I felt like hitting her. I don't know if it was my hormones or what making me so angry today. But to tell the truth I actually liked it... I'm not sure if I've become more cynical since I've been here or something. Rather that or just more confident than I was before.

"I'm sure you are, I muttered irritated. Anyway what do you want? Did you come here to lecture me or just annoy me?" I asked glaring at the old woman.

Mortala gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. "So much for the adreline rush" I thought to myself.

"I came here to give you these you stupid girl!" Mortala growled throwing some black clothes at me.

She had thrown a black short sleeved shirt at me, a long black skirt that stopped just before the kneecaps, a black set of underwear and bra's (which looked a little too big for me, curse you small chest!), a pair of black tights, and last but least a small long black jacket just to add the darkness of the outfit.

"Oh thank you" I replied surprised. I was grateful for the change of clothes since I had run out of my casual outfits from home. And black was one of my favorite being trapped in a village with people dressed head to toe in black. I actually still love the colour; you'd think I would be sick of seeing it in the village of evil all the time. I guess I'm just a special case or a nut case at the moment anyway.

"It's the black jackets wife attire Mortala replied. You're too wear it at all times from now on!". Mortala then proceeded to throw a pair of high heeled shoes at me, which by the way hit me on the head. Seriously this woman could be a serial killer in disguise for all I know, and for some reason I am her current target!

"OW!" I cried rubbing my head. "What did you do that for? How would you like it if someone did that to you?" I asked angrily.

Mortala snorted. "It serves you right you little wench! Since you have been here you have been nothing but trouble!"

"Oh I'm so sorry" I replied sarcastically. I proceeded to put my high heeled shoes on but I wasn't making any progress with walking in them. Suddenly I lost balance and hit the floor with a thud.

Mortala snorted and grinned (in a scary creepy way) down at me. "Pathetic! A woman whom cannot walk in heels. You may as well have been a boy you're so uncouth and a downright disgrace of a woman!"

I just glared up at her. I honestly couldn't be bothered to start a fight with the wicked witch of the west today. I stood up off of the floor and brushed myself down. It was a good thing she gave me some new clothes today. Because my current clothes were covered in dust from the floor. I honestly needed to start cleaning Cockerell's house sometime soon. Men are so untidy!

"Do I have to wear heels and skirt? I asked. I'd much rather prefer trousers and my older walking boots".

Mortala just gave me a funny look and walked out of the doorway to Cockerell's house.

"Well that was helpful" I muttered sarcastically. I knew for a fact that she didn't want me anywhere near the kitchen anymore. Yay! I managed to avoid manual labor for now anyway.

I got changed into my new outfit, which I have to admit is pretty cool; I especially like the black jacket. The skirt isn't too short (Thank god!), and the black casual shirt fits like a glove. Which is more than I can say for the Bra she gave me. Mortala must have thought I had a big bust since she gave me a 34 c cup, while I'm only a 36 A cup. I thought about stuffing it to hold it up properly, but I also didn't want any of the creeps around here knowing that Cockerell's little wife stuffs her Bra. I might have to console her about that. That is, if she doesn't rip my head off first.

After I brushed my hair, I used what was left of my sanitary towels. And decided I'd have to force myself to go and find Mortala, to ask if she had anymore that I could use.

There was no way in hell I was going to put on those horrid heels. So instead I grabbed my boots over by the bed and pulled them on. They were comfortable and actually fit the whole black jacket wife attire look. I don't think anyone here would care if I didn't wear my heels, screw them if they did! Men should see what hardships women have to go through daily just to look nice and presentable. Hopefully Mortala would not snitch to Capricorn about such a un- important thing. If she did or does then she's just sad.

As soon as I walked out of Cockerell's house looking for Resa (preferably) or just some maids to help me out with my whole PMS crises. I came across the most annoying person known to this earth. Basta!

"Hello there lovely, out for a walk without her husband I see" he purred.

I glared at him intently. "What's it to you? I don't need my husband to be at everyplace and time for me you know".

Basta just smiled a creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine. "Is that so? Well either way it makes you all the more vunerable, wouden't you say?"

Honestly could this guy get any more annoying? "I can take care of myself" I replied rolling my eyes and walking off far away from the knife wielding nutter.

Basta growled and came charging at me. I screamed as he knocked me down full force onto the ground. Pain shot through my right ankle and I couldn't move it properly.

Basta crawled over me and pinned me down. His knife was at my throat ready to attack at any given moment. People looked at us in awe and just stood there staring! I thought at least one of the maids could have screamed or at least done something other than standing there in complete silence!

I cringed as the blade came closer to my 's foxy face was hovering over mine with that horrible smirk stuck on his face. His dark eyes were burning with rage and looked as though they wanted to incinerate me right on the spot.

I tried to pull out from under him but his body was just too heavy. Plus the fact that my right ankle could be broken, the pain was shooting through my leg like crazy. And my Pms made my tummy ache. This position was certainly not helping it either. "Get off of me you knife bound freak!" I shouted as fiercely as I could.

Basta smirked down at me with his knife still near my throat. "You know if I were to kill you that would make Cockerell very unhappy". "Although, that to me would be blissful. Since I couldn't be married to you, I could care less about harming you now that you belong to that limping git!".

I stared back at him in shock. "Are you really all that jealous Basta? Because that to me sounds like a pretty sad thing for you to do. All because you didn't get what you want, you just want to destroy and be done with it instead". I honestly don't know why those words came out of my mouth. Maybe it was just all the frustration building up inside of me. Or maybe I just simply didn't care anymore...

"How dare you!" Basta growled punching me across the face. I felt blood run down my chin and drip onto the concrete floor. Before Basta could raise his knife he was knocked off of me by an unknown 's punch had blurred my vision a little. All I was seeing was black spots.

"Mia!" a man's voice shouted.

It sounded familiar could it have been..."Dustfinger"?

"Mia are you ok? Speak to me!" Dustfinger cried pulling me up into his arms. My vision was blurry but starting to go back to normal. "I'll be ok, no worries" I replied giving a small smile. My mouth was filled with blood.

All of a sudden Cole ran over to us. He looked tired and completely exhausted. By the time he reached me and Dustfinger he was panting heavily. "Oh my god Mia! I can't believe what that bastard did to you". He cried running over to me and hugging me against him, even though I was still being held in Dustfinger's arms.

My vision had completely come too now. I couldn't stand up at all so I was rest assured that my right ankle was indeed broken. And my face was on fire from where Basta had punched me. I must have looked a right sight because all of the maids were looking at me in shock. Panic suddenly over took me. "Wait! Where is Basta? Is he still around here?" I asked trembling.

Dustfinger picked me up into his arms bridal style and smiled. "No need to worry about him, I sent him a wonderful gift of fire onto his backside. And he's probably running back to his masters side like a good little pet" Dustfinger laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh even with my mouth hurting. Basta truly was like a little dog trying to please his master Capricorn. It was sad...and just pathetic for someone to look up to a person that evil. "I Guess he has his reasons" I thought to myself quietly.

Cole however was not laughing. "I'm so sorry Mia,I should have got here sooner! Then I would have beat the shit out of that little bastard for doing this to you!" he cried looking down at me with those beautiful sad green eyes.

"It's ok Cole I'll be fine and thank you both so much for coming to my rescue" I said gratefully. "If it weren't for either of you id be dead by now". Suddenly water just sprang out of my eyes and down my pale face. I felt so pathetic and helpless. My salt tears were dripping onto my now dirty clothes along with some of the stained blood.

Dustfinger held me close to him and started walking towards the maid's kitchen. Cole followed us and kept reassuring me that I would be ok and that he would be my personal bodyguard from now on. It was sweet of him but I doubt Capricorn would allow him to do that.

Once inside the kitchen I saw Resa look back at us in shock. She quickly got out some bandadges, plasters, various cream products, scissors, and some anti bacterial ointment out of the first aid kit box. Along with a warm bowel of watter, and a towel.

Dustfinger and Cole sat in another room waiting until Resa was done tending to my injuries. She was kind enough to make me a cup of tea and a omellete, along with a piece of chocolate cake. Once my mouth was cleaned up (thankfully I didn't lose any teeth) I ate both food beverages, and gulped down the tea.

Resa had cleaned the blood off of my face, Apparently I had a few scratches on my neck which I didn't realize until she pointed it out to me. They had cleaned with the antibacterial ointment and now covered with plasters. It was creepy to think that Basta has scratched my neck with his knife. The thought of it made me shudder. Resa then wrapped my broken ankle in a well fitted bandage, with some healing cream to help ease the pain. Thing is though we didn't have a cast so it looked as though I'd be hopping around for a while...how lovely. That would be a funny sight for the Black Jackets indeed. As well as Mortala and Capricorn.

Resa smiled at me when I said I couldn't thank her enough for all of this. I also told her about my pms issue and she gave me a whole bag of sanity towels (Thank god for this woman!). Honestly Id have been lost without her. And also Dustfinger and Cole of course. If not for them I would have been killed.

Dustfinger walked up to me with Gwin peaking out of his pocket. "We are going to have to take you home Mia, Cockerell will be back soon. And he will be wondering why you are not there".

Oh my god! How could I forget Cockerell? If he knew Basta did this to me then god knows what his reaction would be. "I can't go back there with you two, he told me not to go anywhere near you".

"Screw him!" Cole cried. "Don't worry Mia we can stand up to that bloke no problem".

Dustfinger sighed. "No Cole you're missing the point. Once Cockerell knows that Mia has been anywhere near us he will punish her because she promised him she wouldn't see us".

Cole's eyes burned up with anger. "It wasn't her fault! Let's just tell him that!"

I couldn't stand seeing both of them getting all worked up over me. "It's ok really Ill accept my punishment from him". I shuddered at the thought but there was no way in hell I was going to let Cockerell hurt or attempt to kill these two.

Cole's eyes widened. He walked over to me and sat down. "Not like this you won't! I will not let that bastard touch you, when you are already injured".

"Let's just get Mia back home first, and then figure out what we are going to do" Said Dustfinger. He picked me up in his arms (which are really strong by the way) and carried me outside towards Cockerells house.

It was already night time and I thought Cockerell would be back by now. But he wasn't home yet which worked out perfectly for us. Unfortunately being an idiot I forgot the front door key. "Shit! I cursed. How could I have been so stupid as to lock myself out!"

"Don't worry!" Dustfinger said while reaching into his pocket. "I have a spare right here" he smiled.

Me and Cole blinked.

"I'm guessing you stole all the spare key's from Mortala" Cole grinned.

"Actually Gwin is to blame for that part" Dustfinger smiled.

"Well well what do we have here?" came a course voice.

I knew that accent from anywhere. "Cockerell!"

"Hi sweetheart thought you could sneak around my back and chat to these two did you?" Cockerell tutted. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson after all. And get your dirty hands off of her dirty fingers!" he shouted.

"She's injured you daft prat!" Cole shouted.

Cockerell turned around and punched Cole across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. He then proceeded to kick him.

"No stop it!" I cried. "Please leave him alone he was just trying to help me! "

Cockerell sneered." I've been wanting to do that for a long time. And by the way dirty fingers why is my woman injured?" he growled.

Dustfinger glared at him intently."Maybe you should ask Basta that question! He is the one who made the girl trip and break her ankle, aswell as punching her across the face, and attempting to cut her throat".

Cockerells eyes windend. He looked down at me and asked in his scary quiet voice "Is this true?"

"Yes, I replied. Basta could have killed me if Dustfinger and Cole hadn't of saved me".

I noticed Cockerell's blue eyes were filled with anger and hatred. He looked as though he was ready to go out and kill someone. Before I knew it he had run off towards Capricorns castle.

"Oh my god what is he doing?" I asked nervously.

Dustfinger sighed. "My guess is that his anger is about to be fully directed at Basta".

"I'm fine by the way" Cole muttered sarcastically.

"Oh no I'm sorry Cole! Are u ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, he smiled. I've taken harder hit's than that believe me".

I smiled back at him and would have hugged him if I could walk over to him. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. Like a pit of despair starting up. The look I just saw in Cockerell's eyes made me feel really nervous. What was going to happen...?

End of chapter: D Hope you all liked it, please review thank you XD

I have a lot of new ideas for this story now; I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to write though. I don't want to overdo it and make the story repetitive and boring. Until then cya! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A surprise and chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart that right belongs to C.F

I only own my oc's Mia and Cole :D A big thank you to Basta's girl for helping me again u rock :D Thank you also to everyone else's who reviewed. It's cool to know that people actually like my I never thought I was any good at it. Thanks again! XD Hope you enjoy reading this.

Dustfinger handed Cockerell's front door key over to Cole, while he was still holding Mia bridal style. Gwin was sitting on his master's shoulder glancing down at as if he knew something wasn't right.

Cole finally unlocked the door and paced towards Cockerell's bedroom.

Once inside Dustfinger gently placed Mia down on the bed and sighed. "Hopefully you may be able to walk in about 4 weeks or so, depending on how your ankle feels".

Mia sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get around. I'm guessing there aren't any crutches or something similar to them around here?"

Cole grunted in irritation. " I hope that short knife wielding monster get's what coming to him!" he muttered looking over at Mia with concern in his eyes.

"By the looks of it he will" Dustfinger replied remembering the hateful look on Cockerell's face before he ran off.

Mia shuddered. "I hope he will be alright" she said glumly. The pain was shooting up through her leg harshly. It felt as though her skin was being pierced by tiny little daggers.

Dustfinger and Cole looked at her abruptly.

"Why the hell would you be concerned for that bastard of a husband of yours?" Cole asked clearly surprised.

Mia blinked. It was true that Cockerell did force her to marry him, and liked to occasionally tease and threaten her. But she couldn't help but feel he could have done much worse by now. For some strange reason he hadn't...

"It doesn't mean I like him or anything!" she replied stoutly.

Dustfinger sighed. "Mia please don't tell me that you're actually developing feelings for him?". "Cockerell is cruel and violent! He isn't capable of caring for anyone over than himself".

Mia's eyes widened in shock. "Dustfinger just because I'm a little concerned for him does not mean that I have any romantic feelings towards him!" she replied annoyed. "I know how Cockerell is".

"I see" Dustfinger replied calmly.

Cole narrowed his eyes. "If you know how he is then why do you care about his well being?" he asked bitterly.

Mia looked back at him softly. "I don't know, I just do" she replied quietly.

"Oh my god you're in love with him aren't you?" Cole said.

"For THE LAST TIME NO!" Mia squeaked causing the two men to jump.

"Ok ok calm down you will make yourself worse" said Dustfinger.

"You two are making me feel worse with this conversation!" Mia snapped.

Dustfinger and Cole blinked. Mia was acting differently today. For whatever reason she was more irritable.

Cole gasped as if he understood why. "You're on your Pms aren't you?".

Mia's entire faced turned bright red. "SHUT UP!" she shrieked.

Cole jumped back. Mia was surprisingly scary when she was angry. She looked like a cute sweet young girl, but Cole knew better not to judge someone by appearances alone.

Dustfinger just stood there quietly with widened eyes. Women on their time of month were not to be messed with. He bit his lip from laughing at the thought of Mia intimidating Cockerell. The sight of a young woman making a tough black jacket back down would be priceless!

"Anyway, how am I supposed to walk around?" Mia asked the two men.

"You could always hop around" Cole replied with a smirk.

Mia picked up a pillow and threw it directly into Cole's face causing him to stumble back.

Dustfinger couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "You could lean on someone's shoulder to get around" he said.

"I don't think Cockerell would be too happy with the sight of his wife hopping along with him" Mia replied smiling a little. "He already has a limp to deal with, so I doubt he will want to draw more attention to himself".

Cole and Dustfinger snorted.

"By all means do it then" Cole laughed.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly an idea came to her. "Hey Cole maybe you could help me walk around" she asked hopefully.

"Sure I could do that" he replied smiling. "That is if Cockerell doesn't kill me first" he said rubbing his cheek. His pale face revealed a nasty bruise coming out on his cheek bone.

"I'm sorry Cole if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been hurt" Mia said sadly.

Cole blinked. "No it's ok! You don't have to apologize to me! I wanted to help you".

Mia blushed. "Thank you" she replied. "Thanks to both of you for helping me".

Dustfinger smiled. "Anytime Mia" he winked.

"We will stay with you until Cockerell comes back" Cole said glancing at the front door. "I have a feeling that might take a while though".

"Cheers mates!" Mia replied gratefully. "Hopefully he won't hurt either of you seeing you here with me".

Dustfinger smiled. "Don't worry we have fire on our side you know".

With Basta and Cockerell.

"You scrawny paranoid bastard how dare you touch my woman!" Cockerell shouted punching directly Basta in the face.

Basta stumbled back and glared fiercely at Cockerell. "What do you care for Cockerell?" he shouted pulling out his knife. "Last I checked you could care less about hurting a woman!"

Cockerell blinked surprised. It was true usually he could care less about hitting or taking advantage of a woman. "Shut up!" he growled.

Basta smirked. "I knew it you're in love with her aren't you?" he sneered.

"What the f###! Of course not you idiot! Love is for fools" he replied sternly. "Women are merely possessions in our world, and I don't like anything of mine being touched!"

Basta snorted. "Anyway it's not my fault the little wench provoked me!"

Cockerell smirked. "Aww what's wrong can't handle a few insults from a little girl?" he mocked.

"Screw you!" Basta shouted lounging at Cockerell with his knife. Cockerell jumped back but wasn't fast enough. Basta's knife cut him on the cheek causing him to cry out in pain.

Basta smirked. "You had enough yet?" he asked smugly.

Cockerell glared at him. He knew Basta's temper was not to be messed with. As much as he hated it, he knew it was time to back off. A sudden idea came into his head. He smirked back at Basta. "I'm sure Capricorn would love to know that you just tried to Kill off his little reader don't you think Basta?"

All of the colour seemed to drain from Basta's face. He knew that once they found silvertounge there would be no use for Mia's reading ability anymore. Although Capricorn did not seem to have any intention of killing the girl...

"You wouldn't" he replied bitterly.

Cockerell smirked smugly. "Oh but I would" Cockerell replied. "You know as well as I do that Capricorn doesn't want her killed".

Basta glared at him. "Who do you think he would believe?". "His right hand man? Or his idiot second in command?" he smirked.

Cockerell glared at him. "I have a feeling you won't be his right hand man for too long. You need balls for a start" he laughed.

"It does not take balls to start a fire you idiot!" Basta growled. He suddenly remembered the incident earlier when Dirtyfingers had set his backside on fire. Despite being a fire raiser, Basta could not stand the sight of it. The whole fear stemmed from getting both of his arms burned as a young child. He shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever, anyway I'm going back home" Cockerell said walking back towards his house. "If you don't want Capricorn to know what happned, then I suggest you don't come near Mia again!"

Basta blinked. "F### you!" he shouted loudly causing Cockerell to snort out loud.

With Dustfinger, Mia, and Cole.

Mia felt her eyes closing. Dustfinger and Cole had stayed with her like they promised. She just hoped Cockerell wouldn't hurt them when he came back.

Speaking of the devil Cockerell opened the front door and his eyes widened. "Get out now!" he sneered at Dustfinger and Cole.

Cole glared at him. As much as he wanted to throw a barrage of insults at Cockerell he stayed quiet knowing it would not do him any good. Plus the fact he didn't want any more bruises added to his face. He smiled at Mia then walked by Cockerell quietly. Suddenly Cockerell smirked and stuck his foot out causing Cole to trip and land on the floor with a thud.

"Hey! That was unnecessary!" Mia shouted.

Cockerell sneered and grinned evilly. "Oh believe me it so was" he laughed.

Cole grunted and stood up glaring at Cockerell. He suddenly smirked back at him. "Nice face" he replied walking out of the front door.

Dustfinger snorted. Mia wanted to burst out laughing as well but managed to keep it in. Cockerell had a huge cut on his face. "I wonder who could have done that" she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Cockerell growled. "The nerve of that little shit! That's it tomorrow I'm shooting him!".

"No!" Mia gasped.

Cockerell glared at him. "Shut up woman! Don't you dare go against me!" he sneered causing Mia to flinch.

Dustfinger smirked. "Capricorn won't let you kill that boy". "Remember he needs all the young black jackets he can get. I doubt he will want to kill of one that can actually shoot a gun".

"Shut up Dirtyfingers!" Cockerell growled. It was true that Cockerell despite liking to shoot guns, Cockerell was terrible shot. As much as he practiced on cats his aim never seemed to improve.

"The truth hurts doesn't it" Dustfinger replied walking towards the door. "So long Mia" he smiled. Gwin was still perched on Dustfinger's shoulder. He hissed at Cockerell almost as if he was warning him not to hurt Mia or else's.

Cockerell just glared at him muttering swear words as Dustfinger walked away. He locked the front door and then turned around smiling at Mia.

Mia gulped. She didn't like the look he was giving her.

He walked over to her still grinning. "You can't walk can't you?" he asked.

"No, why?" Mia asked feeling scared.

"You know this is a perfect opportunity for me to have a little fun" he grinned.

Mia blushed. "Stay away from me!" she hissed.

Cockerell sneered and crawled on top of her pinning her small arms down. He didn't lean on her leg which was a relief. "Aww what's wrong the touch of a man is frightening?" he asked amused at her red face.

"Stop...stop it!" she cried trying to push him off.

Cockerell stroked the side of her face softly. He remembered what Basta had said to him earlier. He shook his head at the thought of it. "Oh please you can't tell me you don't want to have some experience in your life time" he said.

Mia blinked. The idiot was suggesting she sleep with him! "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" she shouted causing Cockerell to fall down onto the floor with a thud.

He looked up at her surprised. "Bloody hell you're worse than Mortala" he smirked.

Mia's face was bright red. "Serves you right!" she muttered.

Cockerell growled. "Watch it girly!" he said standing up.

Mia wanted to get up and run away from him. "Screw Basta! I'm going to get back at him for this!" she thought to herself angrily.

Cockerell once again crawled on top of her causing her to shriek.

"Now where were we?" he grinned mischievously. He bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

Mia's entire body froze. She tried to scream but his mouth muffled hers. She had always hated the thought of having someone's tongue in her mouth. The thought of it made her feel uncomfortable. And this was exactly what he was trying to do!

Cockerell glared at her. "Open your mouth already!"

"NO!" Mia hissed. She then realized what she had just done. Cockerell grinned and took the opportunity. His tongue found its way into her mouth causing her to tense up. Her face was going to stain red at this point.

As he was kissing her Mia couldn't but help the whole tongue in the mouth thing wasn't as bad as what she had thought it would be. It actually felt kind of nice...

Cockerell's hand had found its way under her shirt pulling it up causing Mia's eyes to widen. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her red face.

"Please don't!" Mia begged.

His blue eyes softened a little at her expression. "I only want to take a look" he grinned.

"PERVERT!" Mia shouted trying to kick him with her good leg.

As he lifted her shirt up raveling her bra he suddenly snorted. "You need a smaller bra" he laughed looking at the one Mortala had given her. Which was two 2 sizes bigger than what she was.

That just about did it for Mia. Her faced flushed red and her eyes could have incinerated him. "GET OFF NOW!" she shrieked managing to kick him off of the bed with her good leg. She quickly pulled her shirt down still blushing. "Of all the nasty little perverts!" she thought to herself angrily.

Cockerell looked up at her surprised. He then grinned at her angry expression. "I am so going to have fun taming you" he laughed.

Mia glared daggers through him. "I have to get out of this place, before I turn into a total nutcase!" she thought angrily.

Cockerell stood up and smirked. "I spose I'm going to bed now" he yawned. It had been a disappointing day for him and the rest of the black jackets. They thought they had finally found silvertoungue. Much to their dismay he was nowhere near to be found at the location. Cockerell grunted "The sooner we find him the better!" he thought impatiently.

"You're sleeping on the sofa!" Mia muttered silently.

Cockerell looked back at her surprised. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me" she replied.

Cockerell snorted. "Last I checked girly this is my house, and my bed!"

Mia looked up at him with tired eyes. "So?" she asked.

This woman was really asking for it! The low tone she was using actually sounded quite creepy.

"So! I can do whatever I want" he replied amused. He started undressing (causing Mia to blush) leaving only his boxers and a black tank top on. He smirked at her expression. "Like what you see?" he grinned.

Mia decided she was going to make this night a living hell for him. As he got into the bed next to her, and layed down pulling the covers over him and her. She grabbed the quilt and pulled the majority of it over her.

"What are you doing?" Cockerell hissed.

"Trying to get warm" Mia replied smirking.

The nerve of this girl! A sudden thought came to him which made him grin. "So you want to get warm do you?" he asked. His eyes were glinting of mischief.

Mia didn't like the way he said that.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. The sly git was hugging her!

"Night Mia" he laughed.

Mia grunted in irritation. "So much for him sleeping on the sofa" she thought with a sigh.

End of chapter :D

Hope you all liked reading it, thank you for reading XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, or any of its characters. That right belongs to C.F. I only own My oc's Mia, Cole, Sakura, and Conner :D

This chapter is really long lol. It's pretty much just based on how Sakura and Conner enter the story. Even though there are quite a few Mia and Cockerell parts :D

Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewd :D You guys are awesome! So thank you to,Basta's girl,Bubbly4roxy,MonsterDorkRawrr, and Kaitlyn. It makes me really happy to know you all like my story :D And honored that you'd be willing to make an account just to review my story. So thank you so much :D

Just to answer a few of your questions. I'm not going to reveal much but Mia is going to warm up to Cockerell more in the next few chapters :D I'm not used to writing romance scenes since this is my first story lol but I promise I will do my best. Lol my face may be glowing red for a few days :D

Thank you also to Basta'sgirl for the constructive critism. I really appreciate it, and I hope that I didn't make too many grammar mistakes in this chapter. Most of the time I do it without realizing. I'm trying my best to get out of this habit. So thank you again :D

Hope you all enjoy this extremely long chapter lol XD I'm sorry for not updating in a while. And hopefully this chapter will make up for it ;D

I've noticed that the document manager on seems to cut off some of my sentences. Because I look back for mistakes on the original document, there isn't any there. So I apologize if there are any missing words, I'm not sure why this keeps happening lol.

Chapter 12: Two new faces

A few months had passed since Mia's incident with ankle was completely healed now. Capricorn didn't think much of the whole thing. And Mortala had put it down to Mia being a clumsy cow. Instead of having to hop around the village, Cole had been nice enough to help her along for the time being. Cockerell didn't like it but Mia had told him it was rather that, or have her hopping along with him drawing even more attention to his limp. After that Cockerell had flushed red and allowed Cole to help for the time being. Even though he didn't like it.

Not being a snitch Cockerell hadn't told Capricorn about Basta attempting to kill he knew that he could use it the black mail the short knife wielder if he wanted to.

Cockerell was taking a shower. As the warm water was running over his body, he was thinking about the whole incident with Mia. She could have died... and he would have lost her forever. "Oh snap out of it!" he thought to himself angrily. He didn't understand why he was fretting so much over this one girl. He had killed people without blinking an eye. Yet something deep down inside him didn't like the thought of loosing Mia. Cockerell grinned, "Could just be because she's hot" he laughed.

He turned the water off and stepped out into the bathroom drying himself off. He noticed that his red hair dye was fading. Out of all the black jackets Cockerell was the only one with pretty decent hair. The majority of them looked as though they had been attacked by a pair of scissors. Once he dried himself off he stepped out of the bathroom not bothering to cover himself wasn't in the house at the moment. He grinned at the thought of what her reaction would be like seeing him naked. The young woman blushed heavily when he was in his boxers, let alone seeing him nude.

WITH MIA

Mia was walking through the village towards Cockerell's house. She had been wanting to stretch her legs for ages. "I'm never going to take walking for granted again" she thought to herself. Not much had changed in the past few months. Mortala was still insulting her every chance she got, Capricorn had asked her to read more valuables out for him, and Cockerell was still threatening Cole. One thing that she noticed that was different was the way Basta had been acting around her. After the whole incident of him attempting to kill her. Mia noticed that Basta had been avoiding her like the bubonic plague, much to her delight. Part of her wanted to get back at the knife wielding nutter for almost ending her life.

Once she reached Cockerell's house she unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Only to meet with the scene of a naked Cockerell. Her eyes widened in shock.

Cockerell looked surprised for a moment too. Then he smirked, "I take it you do like what you she after all?"

Mia's entire face flushed red. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed running out of the house causing Cockerell to laugh out loud. "I take it she has never seen a naked man before then" he snorted. He got changed, styled his hair, and walked out the front door towards Capricorns church.

He and the other Black Jackets had been assigned a mission to check out a local bookstore. There were rumors going around that the bookstore had several copies of the book called grinned at the thought of burning books and creating havoc. "Burning books sounds like paradise to me" he thought to himself.

Much to his dislike he had been assigned to go on the mission with Basta. Flatnose was coming along as well, which he didn't mind being his friend and all. Basta was driving the black automobile muttering swear words under his breath.

"Where the hell is this place?" he hissed angrily.

"Somewhere around here" Flatnose replied.

"Oh that's helpful" Basta muttered.

Cockerell snorted. As eager as he was to burn things, Basta's little hissy fit amused him for the time being.

The three men continued driving around the village looking for the bookstore. People around the village knew of the black jackets and tended to avoid them as much as possible. Afraid of what they would conjure at any given time.

IN THE BOOKSTORE

Twenty two year old Sakura Helsing was sitting down near a small table in the bookstore known as Wilson's. The store itself wasn't exactly the most popular of places, but it held a great number of many different books. From fantasy, and grammar, to anime novels, and comic books. She worked there as a part time assistant to help out the owner .He was an elderly grumpy old man who despised children. Mainly her twelve year old brother Conner. Who was in the store browsing through anime novels. She was currently reading a book titled brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her green eyes. The book so far was interesting and captivating to say the least.

Mr. Galvin was out on his lunch break while she watched over the shop. Conner sighed bored out of his mind.

"I can't wait till that boring old fart comes back! Who does he think he is taking all that time?" he muttered impatiently. Conner was a handsome boy, with blonde hair, green eyes, and healthy tanned skin that gave him a great complexion. Unfortunately he was at that age where one develops a bad attitude problem.

Sakura sighed putting down her book. "Conner he has only been gone for forty five minutes! Stop acting like a big baby!"

"Whatever" Conner muttered. He knew that his sister's boss couldn't stand the mere sight of him. He had only agreed to wait for her after work if she took him to the movies afterwards. As well as buy him a few anime novels.

All of a sudden the bookstore's door opened causing Sakura and Conner to look up. A short man with a foxy face walked in smirking. Sakura shudderd, there was something about this man that was intimidating. Another man walked inside grinning. He had red hair shaped into a mowhawk, pale skin, blue eyes that pierced right though you, and writing tattooed across his face.

Conner didn't like the feeling he got from the two men. There was something about them that didn't feel right.

Sakura got up from her chair and stood up. "May I help you?" she asked staring at the two men intently.

"Oh yes you may" Cockerell smirked causing Sakura to cringe a little.

"Well what are you looking for?" she asked.

Basta smiled."It's called a little book known as Inkheart" he purred in his cat like voice.

"Oh you mean this?" Sakura asked holding up the book she had been reading.

Even though none of the Black jackets could read. They had seen the same copy of the Inkheart book enough times to recognize it.

"Yes that's the one!" Basta replied walking up to her and snatching it off of her causing her to glare at him.

Conner gulped. There was definitely something about this situation that didn't feel right.

Cockerell grunted. "Basta let's just burn down this place already!"

Sakura and Conner looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Sakura gasped.

"What the hell? Who are you people?" Conner cried.

"Shut up Cockerell! You do not give the orders here you limping idiot!" Basta shouted. He then turned around and looked at hand reached out to stroke her face. "Hello there Pretty..." Basta did not get to finish his sentence because Sakura's hand had shot out and slapped him across the face knocking him back.

"Don't touch me you creep!" Sakura hissed.

Cockerell laughed."Wow yet another woman who rejects you Basta" he sneered.

Basta's entire face went red. He got up glaring fiercely at Sakura. "You little bitch! How dare you smack me!" he hissed charging over to her. He bought out his knife causing Sakura to jump back terrified. He slammed her up against one of the book cases, and held the knife to her throat. She could see her reflection in it.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Conner shouted, running up to Basta before Cockerell could grab him. He jumped and kicked Basta directly in the face causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud. Sakura ran over to Conner as fast as she could. They needed to get out of here!

Cockerell snorted blocking their path. "Nah ah! He tutted."So sorry your amusing little rampage end's here" he said sarcastically, grinning at their scared expressions.

"Screw you!" Conner shouted charging at the man and throwing his entire body weight into him. Sakura then ran over and kicked Cockerell right between the legs causing him to fall down onto the floor.

"Ow! You little shit's! He hissed angrily.

Sakura and Conner ran over to the door. Once they opened it they came face to face with a huge man who looked like an nose was huge, flat, and just simply disgusting.

Conner jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!" he gasped.

Sakura flinched. "Get out of the way you freak!" she hissed.

Flatnose snorted causing Conner and Sakura to shudder in disgust. "No can do I'm afraid" he replied. "You two have already seen too much!" he reached forward and grabbed Conner by the hair on top of his head causing him to cry out in pain.

"Let go of him!" Sakura shouted. Before she could do anything Cockerell had grabbed her arms from behind, pinning her from escape. She struggled against his hold but the man was too strong for her to handle.

Basta walked over to her and smacked her across the face. "That's for smacking me you stupid cow!" he sneered. "And as for you boy! I'm sorry to say you're not going to reach adulthood" he sneered walking up to conner, holding up his knife.

Conner glared at him. Despite the pain in his scalp he kicked Flatnose in the shin as hard as he could causing the giant to howl in pain. He then quickly charged at Basta knocking him down and threw small but effective punches at him.

Sakura gasped. Her little brother may have been small but he was tough for his size, and age.

Cockerell laughed amused at the sight of their so called leader being attacked by a young small boy, probably no older than twelve. "Aww what's wrong Basta? Can't take on a little boy?" he sneered.

"Yea considering this kid is half your size and all" Flatnose laughed.

Basta punched Conner across the face knocking him put cold.

"Conner!" Sakura shrieked trying to pull away from Cockerell.

Flatnose snorted. "You know that kid would make a pretty good black jacket wouldn't you say Cockerell?"

"Aye" Cockerell replied grinning. "Anyone who makes Basta's life a living hell is a friend of mine" he laughed.

Basta growled. "Shut up you idiots!" he hissed, picking up Conner's limp body and throwing him over his shoulder. "We may as well take the boy and the girl back to Capricorns Id love to give this brat an execution myself! But it is up to Capricorn to decide his fate".

"You're not taking us anywhere!" Sakura hissed, glaring at the three men.

All the men just laughed at her outburst.

"What are we going to do with her then?" Flatnose asked, grinning at her. Causing her to shudder. This guy really didn't have much going for him at all.

Basta smirked. "Capricorn will decide her fate as well" he replied.

Cockerell grunted. "Let's just burn this place already! And get rid all of the Inkheart copies once and for all!" he muttered impatiently.

Sakura gulped."These guys are pure evil!" she thought to herself.

"For the last time I'm the one who gives the orders!" Basta hissed. "Now knock the girl out and put them both into the car!" he ordered. "And also set fire to the place!".

"Aww what's wrong Basta? Can't do it yourself?" Flatnose snorted.

"Shut up and get a move on!" Basta hissed.

Sakura gulped. Why her? Why did her and her little brother of all people end up in this situation?

Cockerell glared at Basta, not wanting to obey him. He then raised his hand. "Lights out girly" he smirked punching her in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

A while later they had burnt all of the copy's of Inkheart,destroyed all of the books scattering pages everywhere, and had completely trashed the whole place. Cockerell and Flatnose had set fire to the building while Basta had supervised.

As they were driving back to Capricorns village. Conner and Sakura were in the back seat with was driving, and Flatnose was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Sakura and Conner began to stir. Their eyes widened at the new surroundings.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Conner shouted.

Basta smirked. "Finally decided to wake up did you? You're both coming back with us to Capricorns village".

Sakura gulped. "Who the bloody hell is he?"

Cockerell snorted. "Capricorn is the ruler of our little village. And once you meet him you both better treat him with respect! Do you understand?" he sneered, looking at the two prisoners intently.

Sakura glared back at him. "I don't know who you people think you are! But you can't just order is around like this!"

The three men just laughed at her.

"Oh but we can" Flatnose snorted causing Sakura and Conner to cringe in disgust.

"And if we don't obey him?" Conner asked glaring at Basta.

"See to it that you and your pretty sister will suffer a most painful execution" Basta sneered. "Well you will anyway! Your sister is far too pretty to kill" he smirked at Sakura, causing her to shudder.

She didn't like the way he said that.

Cockerell grunted. "She is nowhere near as pretty as my Mia" he said smugly.

Basta snorted. "All you think about these days is your demon spawn of a wife! Honestly Cockerell you're the one who is going soft!"

Cockerell snorted. "You're the one who is losing his touch Basta! Even my demon spawn of a wife can kick your ass" he laughed.

Sakura noticed that the two men didn't get on very well. Basta came across as a bit more intimidating than though they were both scary.

Conner snorted. "Any girl that would willingly marry you would have to be rather, blind, insane, stupid, or just plain ugly!"

Cockerell glared at him intently and punched him across the face harshly, causing Sakura to gasp.

"Leave him alone you monster!" she hissed, pulling Conner over to her.

Cockerell just smirked at her. "He started it".

Sakura just glared at him in return. "Watch it Conner! These men are not playing around! "She whispered nervously."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Conner muttered. Sakura sighed; her little brother was too stubborn for his own good.

Flatnose turned around and smiled at Conner causing the boy to feel ill"Bealive me Cockerell's wife is pretty hot".

Cockerell grinned smugly. "That she is".

Conner glared at him. "I take it she didn't marry you by will then?" he asked smirking. "Rather that or she is just really desperate".

Cockerell glared at him. "Shut up you little shit!" he growled.

Sakura sighed. She wasn't sure of this Mia woman. If she had married Cockerell willingly then she must have been equally as evil as he was. Rather that or she was in the same exact situation as her and her brother.

Basta snorted. "I don't know Cockerell, Mia doesn't seem too fond of you".

Flatnose laughed. "She's not exactly fond of you either Basta. You know kicking you in the balls the very first day you met and all".

"SHUT IT!" Basta growled causing Cockerell and Flatnose to laugh.

Conner snorted a little as well. "I like the sound of this chick already. Anyone who can kick your ass is just friken awesome".

Basta glared at him so fiercely it seemed as though he would have thrown his knife right through Conner right then and there. Rather that or he was imagining countless ways of how to kill him.

"Shut up boy! Anymore lip from you and I will cut your pretty boy face! Understand?" Basta smirked.

Conner's eyes narrowed. "Aww you think I'm pretty? Well too bad faggot I don't go that way".

Cockerell and Flatnose bursted out had to bite her lip from laughing along with had turned bright red.

"When we get to Capricorn's village I'm going to ask him if I can personally give you an execution myself" Basta muttured,still bright red from Conner's last remark. "Rather that or we could always hurt your sister".

"You leave Sakura alone!" Conner growled. "If you touch her or hurt her in anyway, rest assured I will make your life a living hell!"

Basta snorted. "Oh I'm so scared lad! What are you going to do? Talk my ears off?" he smirked at the young boy's angry expression.

"I say we keep the boy alive" said Flatnose. "Anyone who annoys Basta is worth keeping around".

"I second that" Cockerell smirked.

Basta narrowed his dark eyes."Personally I don't want that little runt becoming a black jacket" he muttered bitterly.

"What is a black jacket?" Sakura asked.

"A member of Capricorn's gang" Cockerell replied. "We are sent out on missions mainly to burn down buildings and books. As well as making everyone's life's a living hell, if they do not cooperate with us".

"Oh how lovely" Sakura replied. "In other words you are all a bunch of thugs!"

Basta smirked. "Yes, and I am the leader of the black jacket gang. That idiot Cockerell over there is Capricorns second in command. And the monstrosity sitting next to me is Capricorn's third in command".

"Hey!" Flatnose cried embarrassed.

Sakura and Conner bit their lips from laughing at Basta's comment. It seemed even Flatnose's companions couldn't stand the mere sight of him.

Cockerell grunted. "You're his right hand man for now Basta. Word is Capricorn is growing tired of you".

Basta's face went white. "You're imagining things Cockerell".

"Oh I am am I? Then why did he give Mia to me and not you? Face it Basta it's so obvious Capricorn is growing tired of you and your failures" Cockerell replied grinning.

"I'm grateful he didn't give me your bitch of a wife" Basta replied.

"Whatever Basta" Cockerell smirked. "I know for a fact that you still fancy her! Who knows Capricorn might give you this little wench" he said looking at Sakura.

Sakura blinked. "Excuse me? Give me to him?" she hissed.

"Screw that!" Conner shouted. "We will call law enforcement and put all your asses in jail!"

"Good luck with that" Flatnose replied.

Cockerell smirked."You will find that policemen tend to avoid our village. Out of fear from their family's being hurt or worse".

"Oh how lovely" Sakura said, rolling her green eyes. These three men were pure evil! She couldn't imagine what their leader would be like.

The car came to a halt. Sakura and Conner saw that they had come into a village that was actually quite beautiful to look at. Despite being run by a bunch of murderous thugs and all.

"Welcome to your new home" Basta smirked.

Conner grunted. "Freak", he muttered under his breath.

Cockerell grabbed Conner, and pulled him out of the car. Much to Sakura's disgust, Flatnose had pulled her out of the car, and dragged her along with him like one would with a rag doll.

Cockerell pulled Conner along with him. Holding him tightly by the arms. As much as the boy struggled, he couldn't get out of Cockerell's painful grip.

As they were walking through the village towards Capricorns church. Mia and Cole appeared out of the blue, walking along side each other chatting about random things.

Mia's eyes widened in surprise. She noticed a handsome young blonde haired boy, and a pretty brunette girl in the black jackets grasp.

Cockerell smirked at her. "Hello sweetheart, did you miss me" he smirked.

Conner gasped. "Holy crap! She's your wife?"

Cockerell glared at him. "Yes! She is". He pushed Conner over the Flatnose who grabbed him with his right hand, while holding Sakura with his left.

Cockerell smirked at Mia making her feel nervous. "What the hell is he doing?" she thought to herself.

He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her up against him causing her to blush horribly. He then bent down and kissed her full on the lips. The sly git was showing off!

Cole glared at Cockerell fiercely. "Get off of her Cockerell! She doesn't want any of that" he hissed.

Cockerell stopped kissing walked towards Cole and punched him across the face knocking him down onto the floor. Mia, Conner, and Sakura gasped. While Basta and Flatnose just laughed.

"Stop it! Leave him alone Cockerell!" Mia cried.

Cockerell grabbed her by the wrist. His grip was really tight, and caused her to wince a little. "Do not tell me what to do" he sneered pulling her along with him.

Mia looked back at Cole who gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed to him.

Cole just winked at her playfully causing Mia to smile.

"That poor girl" Sakura thought to herself.

"Friken bastard" Conner muttered.

Flatnose dragged them both towards Capricorn's church.

All of a sudden Mortala walked out of the church stopping them in their tracks. "What took you so long you idiots?"

Conner jumped back. "F###### hell! And I thought Flatnose was ugly" he cried.

"Oi!", Flatnose cried. He tightened his grip on Conner so harshly that Conner felt like the monster of a man was trying to rip his arm off.

All of the black jackets eyes widened in shock. Sakura, Mia, and Cole gulped. This young boy had just signed his death warrant. Basta, and Cockerell bit their lips from laughing.

Mortala glared daggers though Conner. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she hissed, walking up to the boy and slapping him across the face.

Mortala looked as though she wanted to grab a shotgun and kill him right there and then.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my brother!" Sakura cried. She would have smacked the old woman if Flatnose wasn't holding her back.

"Old cow" Mia thought to herself. She had admired Conner's bravery. "Another person who hates Mortala! Maybe we could be friends" she thought to herself humousley.

Mortala sneered at her. "Where did these two come from?"

Basta snorted."They were witnesses to our attack on the bookstore. So we decided to bring them along with us".

"They will be more trouble than they are worth" Mortala hissed, glaring at Conner who glared at her in return. "Anyway get a move on! Capricorn has waited long enough".

"Yes, and you just held us up even more" Basta replied.

"Shut up and MOVE!" Mortala shouted.

Basta flinched. While Cockerell and Flatnose sniggered at him.

They all entered the church and walked down the hallway towards Capricorn's main and Conner felt nervous. What was going to happen to them?

Once they reached the throne room, their eyes met with a man as pale as could be. He was very tall and looked gaunt. As if his skin had been stretched. He had light blonde hair, and lifeless silver eyes.

Sakura and Conner both gulped. There was something very intimidating about this man.

He smiled at them. "Well now who might these two be? Did you complete the mission?" he asked Cockerell,Flatnose,and Basta.

"Yes sir" Basta replied. "We destroyed all of the copies of Inkheart. These two are witnesses of that" he sneered, smirking at Sakura and Conner who glared at him in return.

"I see", Capricorn smiled at the two. "Well now what am I going to do with you two?"

Conner glared at him. "How about letting us go?" he hissed.

"Do not speak to Capricorn in that disrespectful manner!",Basta hissed, charging up to the boy and smacking him across the face.

Mia gulped. This kid was going to end up black and blue at this rate.

Sakura gasped. "Leave him alone you short assed knife bound freak!" she shouted. She kicked Flatnose in the shin so hard that it caused the giant to howl in pain. She ran up to Basta and punched him in the nose, drawing blood.

Cockerell,and Flatnose bursted out laughing.

Capricorn's eyes widened in shock.

Cole and Mia blinked.

"Wow this new girl is awesome!" Mia thought to herself.

Cole snorted. "If only we got that on camera" he thought to himself.

Basta stumbled back surprised. Blood was flowing down from his nose. "You bitch!" he spat, drawing out his knife.

"Enough!" Capricorn shouted, causing everyone to jump. "I've decided what do with you two" he smirked.

Conner glared at him. "You don't have any right to control us!"

Capricorn smiled down at him. Conner noticed that his teeth were as white as his skin."Oh but I do" he replied. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "What's your name little one?"

Sakura felt like smacking him."He has one of those faces I could hit", she thought to herself. "It's Sakura" she replied annoyed."And my brother over there is Conner".

"Well Sakura, you're certainly a pretty one aren't you? I've decided that you will become a maid", he smirked down at her, causing her to cringe.

"Dream on you ass!" Sakura thought to herself.

Capricorn let go of her chin, and then turned to look at Conner.

"What?" Conner grunted.

Basta looked as though he wanted to stab Conner with his knife over a hundred times. "Sir may I kill him? Please?"

Capricorn smirked. "No, this boy amuses 'e decided that you will become a black jacket young one. And you will be under the supervision of Basta".

Basta's eyes widened in shock. "But sir...",Basta didn't get to finish his sentence. Capricorn had held up his hand,sigling Basta to be silent.

Conner's eyes widened . "There is no way in hell I'm joining a group of thugs! Especially not under the supervision of HIM!" he shouted, glaring at Basta.

Cockerell and Flatnose snorted.

"Aye, I like the idea of having this kid around",Cockerell smirked.

"I have to admit, for once I agree with him", Mia thought to herself.

"Shut the f### up Cockerell!",Basta shouted. "Or I will cut your pretty little wife's face!".

Cockerell snorted. "Jealous much", he replied grinning. He pulled Mia closer to him causing her to blush.

Cole felt like punching him. It annoyed him how Cockerell showed off with though she was some kind of toy.

"Hardly", Basta spat.

Flatnose snorted. "Basta ain't ever going to get laid at this rate". He and Cockerell bursted out laughing.

"Shut the hell up!",Basta hissed, glaring at the two intently. It was true he didn't have much luck with the maids. But he was not a virgin!

Capricorn smirked. "Basta,I understand that you have been wanting some female company for quite some time now?",he asked. "Word is you're still not having much luck with the maids".

Basta turned red. "Yes sir", he replied.

"Well then", he turned to look at Sakura.

"Oh hell no!", Sakura cried.

Capricorn smiled in response to her outburst. "Oh yes", he replied. "Basta, you make take this girl as your wife".

Sakura gasped. "Ok that is not going to happen!", she cried. "I'd rather be executed then be married to him!"

Cockerell,and Flatnose laughed.

Conner's eyes widened. "My sister is not marrying that ass!", he growled.

"Ok that is just cruel and unusual punishment", Mia muttered. The poor girl was going to be married off to Basta! The knife wielding, unpredictable, mad man!

"I'll say", Cole replied.

Basta smiled. "Thank you sir", he said walking up to Sakura and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her over to him.

"Well I'm sorry to say it is going to happen", Capricorn said sarcastically. "And if you refuse Sakura, then your little brother will lose his tongue. Which by the way I have noticed is quite a sharp one".

Basta turned and smirked at Conner, stroking his knife. Conner gulped.

"Monster!" Mia thought to herself angrily. She felt like walking up to Basta and punching him in the chin, wiping that smug smirk off of his foxy face.

Sakura sighed. "I'll play along for now, and do what they say. Then hopefully Conner and I can escape somehow", Sakura thought to herself. "Fine, I'll do it", she replied bitterly.

"Sis no!", Conner cried. His sister had to marry Basta because of him!

Capricorn smirked. "Of course you will" he replied.

Sakura glared at him."Arrogant ass!" she thought to herself angrily.

"Anyway, take the boy and lock him in the sheds for now. Perhaps that will solve his attitude he will be under your supervision for now on. Teach him the way's of a fire raiser. And as for you", he smiled at Sakura. "Hand her over to the maids, so they can prepare her for the wedding".

"You're marrying us off today?" Sakura cried.

"Of course", Capricorn replied. "I can't deprive my right hand man of some female company now can I?" he asked amused at her angry expression.

Basta smirked at her. "Thank you sir".

"Suck up", Conner muttered under his breath.

Cockerell snorted. "Looks like Basta is finally going to get some action", he laughed.

Basta glared at him but then smirked. "Yes I will. With one whom actually has a bust", he snorted looking at Mia's small chest.

Sakura blushed bright red. "Friken pervert!" she hissed.

Mia felt her adrenaline run though her. Without thinking she pulled away from Cockerell who stumbled back surprised. And then walked over to Basta, smashing her fist in between in eyes, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

Cole,Cockerell,Flatnose,Sakura,and Conner bursted out laughing.

"That's my girl", Cockerell grinned.

Mia blinked. "Holy crap! Did I really just do that?", she thought to herself.

Capricorn looked somewhere between amused and surprised. "Flatnose take Basta to his house, and splash water on his face. After all we can't have him unconscious at his own wedding now can we?" he smirked.

"Yes sir",Flatnose replied. He picked Basta up and dragged him along with him.

"Cole, take the boy and lock him up in the sheds. And take Sakura over to the maid's quarters, understand?" he asked looking at the young man intently.

"Yes sir", he replied reluctantly. "Come on then", he said leading Sakura and Conner glared at him on the way out. He then turned and grabbed Mia's wrist, leading her outside of Capricorn's church.

"I have to admit, that was a good hit Mia", he smirked.

"Thanks", Mia replied. "I have to say it did feel pretty good".

"You're becoming more ruthless each day. I like it", he grinned.

Mia blinked." I am not!" she cried.

"I beg to differ girly", he laughed. He saw Cole walking behind them with Sakura and Conner. He smirked, and then grabbed Mia's bum causing her to shriek out loud.

Cole's eyes widened in gasped, and Conner just blinked.

"Have to admit she does have a nice bum", Conner thought.

Sakura caught onto her brother looking at Mia's bottom, and smacked him over the head lightly.

Cole blushed. "Poor Mia", he thought to himself.

"You pervert!" Mia cried. She honestly felt like slapping him.

"You know you might not have much in the chest department. I have to say though you have a nice ass", he laughed at her red face.

Mia wanted to grab his shotgun off of him and smack him over the head with it.

Sakura gulped. She was scared to think how Basta would treat her once she was married to him.

Mia felt bad for was true Cockerell wasn't exactly the nicest of to mention a total pervert! But he wasn't a Basta. She felt as though Capricorn was playing match maker at his village. By marrying off young women to all of his men. "I pity the girl who has to marry Flatnose", she thought to herself, shuddering at the very thought.

Cockerell hauled her along with him towards his house.

Cole had taken Sakura over to the maid's quarters. "I'm sorry", he said truthfully. Yet another poor girl was being forced to marry a black jacket. Not to mention to one of the worst one's!

Sakura looked back at him and got a real good look at him. "Why couldn't have Capricorn married me off to him? She thought to herself. The young man was so hot!

"It's ok, it's not your fault", she replied blushing a little.

"I'm Cole by the way", he smiled.

"No offense dude but you don't seem like black jacket material", Conner said looking up at him.

Cole sighed. "I'm in the same exact situation as you. As is Mia,Cockerell's wife".

"I figured that", Conner muttered.

All of a sudden a few of the maids including Resa came out of the maid's quaters, and hauled Sakura along with them. "Err bye then", she smiled at Cole."And Conner please don't do anything stupid!".

Conner grunted. "There has to be a way out of here".

"Sorry little dude. The chances of escaping this place are slim", Cole sighed.

"Geez way to think positive", Conner muttered.

Cole smiled at him. This kid was actually quite funny. Cole couldn't help but somewhat admire his bravery. "Come on then, let's get going", he said leading Conner towards the sheds.

As they walked in, Conner noticed the sheds were filled with all sorts of strange creatures. "What the hell! What is this place?" he cried. The creatures were in separate stables. There was a unicorn, flying monkeys, a dog with red eyes, a Minotaur, and a ticking crocodile.

"These are all of the creatures that were read out of various books", Cole replied simply.

Conner blinked. This was all becoming too much for him to handle. "How were they read out?"

"A man named Darius read them all out. He has this ability to read things out of books when he reads aloud. Unfortunately he stutters so nothing ever comes out perfect. Mia has the same ability, excpet she can only read objects out", Cole replied.

"Ok I didn't think this place could get any weirder", Conner muttered.

Cole laughed. "Yea, you get used to it after a while".

"So, is there something between you and that Mia girl?" Conner asked smiling.

Cole blushed. "No, she's just a really good friend of mine. Besides she's already married".

Conner wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Oh please I may be young but I'm not stupid. I can tell you have the hots for her".

Before Cole could say anything Mortala appeared out of the blue, walking over to them.

"Lock the boy up already you idiot! Or see to it I will have you locked up along with him!", she hissed glaring at Cole.

Cole just stared back at her calmly. He unlocked one of the empty sheds and pulled Conner into one gently. "Don't try anything stupid please", Cole winked.

"Whatever", Conner muttered.

"If you act up in anyway rest assured I will have you fed to the ticking crocodile next door!",Mortala sneered.

"Can't be any more painful than looking at you all day", Conner muttered under his breath.

Cole heard his comment, and bit his lip from laughing.

"What was that?",Mortala asked sternly.

"Nothing at all", Conner replied simply.

"Anyway enough talk! Your annoying little voice goes right through me", said Mortala walking away.

"Geez, someone needs a hug", Conner snorted.

Mortala apparently didn't hear his comment, because she continued on walking out of the barn.

"Dude mind the attitude!" Cole cried. "Believe me that woman is almost as bad as Capricorn himself".

"I'd say she is worse than Capricorn. And even more of an abomination than that Flatnose bloke", Conner smirked.

"I have to agree with you there", Cole smiled. "Anyway you'll probably be let out in a little while. Capricorn will most likely want you to attend your sister's wedding", he sighed at the thought.

"Yay me"! Conner replied scowling. "Just my luck! My brother in law is going to be a murderous, knife loving, thug", he thought to himself.

"I'll let you in on a secret", Cole smiled. "Basta is literally paranoid about everything. He is afraid of shadows that will eat him, cats, fire, broken glass, and just bad luck in general".

Conner smirked. "Seriously?" he snorted.

"Yep", Cole replied. "He even wears a pouch about his neck for protection. And occasionally likes to mutter evil spirits that repel the, over and over again".

Conner bursted out laughing. "Thanks for in info. I think I could use this to my advantage. Since I'm going to be under that paranoid prat's supervision from now on".

"No problem", Cole winked.

WITH SAKURA

All of the maids were scurrying around the bedroom like little mice. Preparing Sakura for the worst time of her life. She couldn't believe it. One minute her and her brother were minding their own business in a bookstore. Then all of a sudden her brother was about to become a thug in training, and she was going to be wed to a psychopath against her will. Resa was kind enough to make her feel welcome. Even though the woman couldn't talk, Sakura found that she was quite easy to get along with.

Once they had made her all up, she sat around anxiously waiting for the event to begin. "Maybe I could just sign the certificate with my left hand, or kick him in the face and run", she thought to herself. The first option seemed to be the more realistic one. Even though the second one would have given her great pleasure.

Mortala walked into the room and glanced at Sakura in shock. "For goodness sake redo her makeup!" the old woman cried. "She looks like a prostitute!"

Sakura blushed. "I hate this woman already!" she thought to herself angrily.

WITH BASTA

Basta was angrier than he had been in a long time. And that was saying something! How dare that sly cow knock him out cold like that in front of everyone!Basta was determined to get back at Mia once and for had splashed water onto his face waking him up.

He grinned at the thought of having a woman around his house. "Not to mention a pretty one". Sakura wasn't quite as pretty as Resa, but she was still nonetheless easy on the eyes. He didn't wear anything special, just his usual black outfit, and white button up long sleeved shirt. Along with his so called lucky pouch. He hated the idea of having to keep that brat Conner under his supervision. That in itself seemed like a curse. There was nothing he could do though. Once Capricorn made up his mind that was it.

He walked out of his house grinning from ear to ear. Excited, and a little nervous about the event that was about to take place.

Hours later the wedding took place.

"Do you Sakura Helsing take this man Basta to be your husband? In sickness and health till death do you part?", the priest asked.

Sakura glared at Basta.

"Well say it already!",Basta hissed embarrassed.

All of the black jackets were laughing at Cockerell, and Flatnose.

"I do", Sakura replied reluctantly, placing the golden ring on Basta's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride", the priest announced.

Sakura stepped back as Basta smirked at her.

"Don't even think about it!", Sakura hissed.

Basta just smirked and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her over to him. His lips met with hers. She felt like kicking him in the groin area with her high heels.

After the ceremony everyone was hanging around the church eating, drinking beer,and listening to the rock music in the background

Mia was hanging out with Cole, Conner, and Sakura. She noticed there hadn't been any sign of Dustfinger. "I hope he is alright", she thought to herself.

"This sucks ass", Conner muttered.

"Tell me about it", Sakura replied.

"This feels like déjà vu",Mia muttered.

Conner smiled. "I'm sure you would have preferred to marry cole,eh Mia?".

Mia and Cole blushed crimson red.

"It's not like that!" Cole cried.

"Cole and I are just friends", Mia replied, still blushing.

Sakura smiled. "Sure ya are", she winked.

"Shut up", Cole muttered embarrassed.

Sakura was dreading the events that would take place later on. They had to get away from this place.

Basta was chatting to Flatnose,Cockerell,and a few other black jackets.

"Look like yer finally going to get some action eh Basta?",Cockerell laughed.

Basta glared at him. "Yes, which is more then I can say for you Cockerell! Rumor is you're not getting anywhere with your frigid little wife", he sneered at Cockerell's red face.

"Shut up!",Cockerell sneered. That wasn't entirely true. He remembered their little kissing session, and his discovery of Mia's bra that was two sizes big for her. He laughed at the thought.

"What makes you think you're going to get any action Basta?",Flatnose snorted.

Basta gulped. He wasn't one for raping women. Even though the women who had slept with him submitted to him out of turned and looked at idea suddenly came to him. "She might if she's drunk", he thought to himself.

Hours later everyone was beginning to get drunk or hadn't drunk much alcohol so she was still with had a habit of drinking a lot when she was nervous, so she was quite drunk, and giggling quite a lot as well. Cole was a little tipsy, and Conner was fine. He was too young to drink anything, much to his dismay.

Cockerell wasn't drunk; just a bit had more control over his liquor than most of the black jackets. He walked over to Mia pulling her up with him.

"Let's go girly", he smirked.

Much to his dismay Mia wasn't drunk or tipsy enough for him to fool her into doing anything.

"Ok", Mia replied. "Bye guys", she waved at her new friends.

Cockerell glared at Cole. "What are you looking at?" he sneered.

"Nothing", Cole muttered.

Cockerell smirked, and grabbed Mia around the waist pulling her closer to him.

Mia blushed. The small black cat that occasionally followed her around came out of nowhere.

Cockerell grunted. "Time for shooting", he sneered.

"No! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Mia cried.

Cockerell blinked. "I did?", he said surprised.

"Yes", Mia replied. "When I first came here I asked you not to harm him, and you said I could keep him".

"Was I drunk?",Cockerell asked.

"No", Mia replied.

Cockerell smirked. "I'll leave him alone for a favor".

Mia blinked. "What? What kind of favor do you mean?" she asked nervously. Knowing how Cockerell's perverted mind worked, she wasn't sure if she really did want to know.

Cockerell grinned from ear to ear. "You have to kiss me properly. Not me forcing you into it. You have to do it yourself. And If I like it, the cat gets to live, understand?".

Mia blushed. "Oh god! Why me?" she thought to herself.

"Well?",Cockerell asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mia sighed. "Fine!" she said reluctantly.

She walked over to him blushing like made. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips shyly.

Cockerell snorted. "You'll have to do more than that", he smirked at her red face.

Mia could have kicked him. "You better be grateful for this kitty cat!", she thought to herself angrily. The cat was looking at her in curiosity. "Don't tell me he can read minds now", Mia thought.

"I'm waiting", Cockerell smirked down at her. "Rather do it or say goodbye to that vermin!" he said holding up his shot gun.

Mia blushed. She reached up to him pulling him down by the neck, and kissed him full on the lips. He smirked against her mouth, without thinking his tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to blush even more. His hands ruffled though her ebony strands, as hers ruffled though his red ones. Mia was a surprisingly good kisser for someone with hardly any experience. During the heat of the moment, he had backed her up against a wall, pushing his body closer to hers. His hands roamed over her small hated to admit it but the whole kissing thing actually felt really nice..."Oh god no! Don't think about him like that! What the hell is wrong with you?" she thought to herself.

Mia pulled away from him blushing tomato red.

Cockerell grunted. He wanted the moment to go on a little longer, but he was satisfied with the whole thing.

"You pass", he smirked.

"Really?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yea, yer better than what I excpected", he grinned.

Mortala walked by and sneered. "Get a room!" she hissed at the two.

Mia blushed and Cockerell snorted. It looks like the cat got to live after all.

As Mia was walking back with him towards his house, she felt her heart was beating like a drum."It's probably from nerves", she thought.

Phew end of chapter :D

Thank you for reading ;D

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Inkheart that right belongs to C: F

I only own Mia, Cole, Sakura, Conner, and Kairi :D And the Black Cat belongs the Coraline book novel.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it :D Also thank you for all of your support and help. It makes me so happy to hear people like my story :)

For some reason the document manager keeps missing out words or sentences in my not sure why this keeps happening it's making me look like I'm making more mitakes,and when I double check the original document. None of the sentences or words are missing.

Anyway hope you all like this chapter :D A new oc makes an appearance.

Chapter 13: Tears and an Injury

Mia woke up early the next day. Cockerell had already left the house. Mia assumed he was rather in the dining hall, or on a mission for Capricorn. As she was getting ready, she blushed heavily from the memory of last night. That was the first time Mia had actually kissed him properly. And it had felt so nice... "Oh snap out of it!" she thought to herself angrily. She couldn't fathom why she had enjoyed the kiss with the bad ass black jacket.

She was supposed to hate him! Not like anything from him!

"Maybe I need a walk to clear my head", she muttered to herself. She walked out of the front door, and proceeded through the village. It was the same old thing every day. The maids were working, the black jackets were walking around on gaurd, and there was still no hope for escape.

Mia decided she was going to check up on Sakura and Conner. "I can't believe that poor girl was married to Basta!" she though. Not only that, Sakura's little brother Conner was made to be a black jacket in training. Capricorn's village was certainly no place for a twelve year old child to be in. "Then again, Iv'e seen kids younger than him around here", Mia thought. Capricorn truly was a deranged, cruel, and dangerous psychopath.

Sakura had been quite drunk when Mia had left. "Oh god I hope she didn't do anything stupid with Basta!" Mia muttered.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Mia suddenly heard Cockerell's course voice, coming from an alley way. He was talking with a group of Black jackets, Including Basta, and Flatnose.

"Aye. Did you have fun last night Basta?",Cockerell laughed.

Flatnose snorted. "She probably rejected him, like every other woman in this village".

Basta's face turned bright red. "Shut up you two!" he shouted. He then smirked. "As a matter of fact I did, and it was great".

Cockerell smirked back at him. "She was drunk though wasn't she? She probably didn't even know what she was doing", he snorted.

"That's the only way Basta could ever get laid", said Flatnose.

Basta glared at him."The only way you'll ever get laid Flatnose is if a girl put a paper bag over your face!"

"Oi!"Flatnose cried embarrassed.

All of the black jackets broke out laughing.

Basta felt his blood boil. "At least I'm getting somewhere with my wife! Unlike you Cockerell!"

Cockerell smirked. "As a matter of fact Basta I have. And she wasn't even drunk", he sneered.

Mia blinked. "What is he talking about?" she thought. She was standing by the alley wall, hidden from sight.

Basta blinked. "You're lying!" he sneered.

One of the black jackets spoke up. "Actually I saw her making out with Cockerell last night".

Mia blushed. Oh great now everyone knew of their kissing session!

"Oi what's with the black eye Basta?",Flatnose asked.

Basta glared at him. "Mind your own business you ugly idiot!" he shouted.

Flatnose turned red, while all the other black jackets laughed at Basta's comeback.

Basta grunted remembering the event that had took place that morning.

FLASHBACK

Sakura stirred beneath the sheets of Basta's bed. The warm sheets felt so good against her bare arms. Sakura's eyes shot open. "BARE ARMS!" she thought. Much to her horror Sakura noticed she was completely naked. She turned around and saw Basta sleeping soundly, with a smile on his face. She wrapped the sheets back around her, covering her body.

Sakura had no recollection of what happened last night. "Oh god no! I couldn't have..." she muttered. Basta must have taken advantage of her!

Suddenly his eyes opened. "Hello sweetheart", he smirked.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Sakura shrieked, punching Basta directly in the eye. The force of the blow was enough to knock Basta off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud.

He got up off of the floor glaring daggers at her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID COW!" he face was bright red.

Sakura got up from the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around her.

Sakura glared at him. "Oh I don't know! Maybe because you raped me!"

Basta stared back at her surprised. "I didn't rape you! You did it willingly!"

"As if!" Sakura growled."What makes you think I would ever sleep with a moron like you!"

Basta glared at her grabbed his knife from the dressing table.

Sakura gulped. "Oh great now I'm going to be massacured", she thought to herself.

He charged over to her, and slammed her up against the wall. He put his face right up to hers, so their noses were touching. Sakura noticed Basta's breath reeked of peppermint.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again? My wife or not, I will add some decorations to that pretty little face of yours! Understand?" he asked sternly. His dark eyes bore into her green ones.

Sakura wanted to kick him, punch him, and scream at him. Although she knew better than to annoy the short knife wielding mad man anymore at the moment. "I'm sorry", she muttered reluctantly.

Basta let go of her arms, and smirked at her. "I could always use your annoying little brother's life against you as well! So don't you dare ever think about crossing me", he sneered.

Sakura glared at him. "Conner and I must escape this place somehow", she thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh yes, last night was quite wonderful indeed", Cockerell smirked.

Basta glared at him. "You're bluffing".

"I'm afraid not. Last night I decided to deflower the little virgin! And she enjoyed every minute of it", Cockerell lied.

Mia felt tears prickle her eyes. How could he? What gave him the right to talk about her like that? She felt her blood boil. And without thinking she stepped away from the wall, and walked towards Cockerell and the others.

Cockerell looked back at her suprised, while the other black jackets sneered at her.

"Ah so there's little whore",Basta smirked.

All of the black jackets other than Cockerell bursted out laughing.

Mia ignored them all, and walked up to Cockerell at a fast pace. Her hand reached out and slapped him across the face, hitting him with all her might. The force of the blow knocked him back.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, running off away from the men.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks. "I hate you Cockerell! I'll never forgive you!" she thought to herself angrily. She ran as fast as she could through the village, and into an abandoned field. She sat down by a tree with her hands over her face. "Why me? What did I do to deserve all of this?" she thought.

All she wanted was to go back home to her family... She missed her parents company. Her favorite books and foods. And even the little village where local girls use to talk bad about her. She wanted to go back to being a single young woman without a care in the world.

Mia sighed. "I'm going to have to suck it up for now! Crying won't get me out of this place", she muttered. She took her sketchbook out of her bag, and began doodling. Drawing had always helped her feel calm, and took her mind off of things.

All of a sudden the black cat from the Coraline book came out of nowhere startling Mia.

"Oh hello again", she smiled.

The cat just blinked at her, and turned his head to the side. It was almost as though he knew that she had been crying. He walked over to her and jumped onto her lap, purring against her.

Mia petted him, and stroked him behind his ears. Causing him to purr even more. "I haven't given you a name yet have I?".

The cat looked up at her. His beautiful blue eyes were glimmering in the sunlight."Meow", he replied.

Mia laughed."Well how about a name to match your fur?" she paused for a moment, trying to think of some names.

"Midnight?" she asked.

The cat nodded his head.

"Shadow?" she asked.

The cat nodded again.

"Ebony?" she asked.

The cat hissed in response, causing Mia to laugh."I guess that does sound quite how bout we stick with shadow then?"

The cat nodded in response, and purred against her arm.

"You've given me an idea for a drawing", said picked shadow up off her lap, and placed him down in front of her. "Now just stay there for a bit and Ill draw ya", she winked.

Shadow blinked. He then sat down onto the grassy field, staring straight at her.

Mia began to sketch him.

WITH COCKERELL

Cockerell blinked, and touched the side of his face where Mia had hit him. Something in his chest stirred. And part of him wanted to go after her. "Oh snap out of it! The little cow just hit me! Why should I care about how she feels?" he thought to himself angrily.

The black jackets bursted out laughing from watching the whole scene. Cockerell joined in, determined to show them he didn't care about Mia's feelings.

"Aww what's wrong Cockerell? Can't handle your little wife?" Basta mocked.

Cockerell glared at him. "At least she didn't give me a black eye like your wife did!" he sneered.

"Shut it!" Basta hissed embarrassed. How the hell did Cockerell know that Sakura had done that to him?

The group of black jackets walked towards to parking lot. Capricorn had sent them on a mission to pay a visit to a family who hadn't paid up their taxes. Cole didn't have to go on the mission, much to his delight.

Conner on the other hand had to go. It was his first mission as a black jacket in training. He had been given a black jacket uniform, and a shot gun.

"Get moving you brat!" Basta hissed, shoving Conner forward.

"What ever manwhore", Conner muttered under his breath.

Basta glared at him."What was that?"

Conner turned around and gave him a blank stare. "I didn't say anything".

Basta looked as though he wanted to draw out his knife and stab Conner over 100 times.

Conner felt really nervous. He had never held a gun before, and the thought of using it terrified him. He was determined to act calm and not show his fear in front of Basta and the others."I'm not going to give these low life asses the satisfaction!" he thought to himself angrily. He knew his sister had slept with Basta, and the thought of it disgusted him."Maybe I should use the shot gun on him", he thought.

As if knowing what he was thinking Basta grabbed the gun off of him."You'll get this back when we get there".

"Yay me! Can't wait", Conner muttered sarcastically.

Basta just smirked at him. "You should think yourself lucky! It's an honor to work for Capricorn".

"Geez why don't you go and kiss his ass then?" Conner smirked.

All of the black jackets bursted out laughing.

Basta hit him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. "ONE MORE INSULT BOY AND ILL KILL YOU!" he hissed.

Conner just glared at him, and got up off on the floor dusting himself down.

All of them got into the van, and started to drive off into their next targets direction.

As Cockerell was sitting in the van, a voice appeared in his head.

"You care for her, don't deny it!" the voice said.

"No I don't!",Cockerell replied.

"Then why haven't you taken advantage of her? You've had so many opportunites, and you have taken none!" the voice replied.

"Shut up!" Cockerell hissed. Truth be told Cockerell didn't know why he hadn't taken advantage of there was their little kissing session, but he hadn't raped her...

"You love her", the voice mocked.

"I don't love...I'm not capable of loving anyone or anything!", Cockerell said.

"Even the most evil of people can learn to love", said the voice.

"Not me", Cockerell replied. "NOW SHUT THE F#### UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Remember my friend, denial is not an option! Sooner or later you'll have to come face to face with your feelings". The voice in his head then went silent.

"Cockerell!" Basta hissed.

Cockerell blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What?" he hissed.

"Snap out of it you fool! I was going over Capricorns orders!", Basta snapped.

"He was probably having secret fantasies of his wife",Flatnose laughed.

Cockerell smirked. "I don't need to have Basta's job", he laughed.

All of the other black jackets except Basta laughed.

Basta turned red. "SHUT UP!" he growled.

Conner had already devised a list of ways to get back at Basta. He was determined to get back at him somehow.

A while later they had finally arrived at their location. A house owned by an old man, and his granddaughter.

As Conner and the others jumped out of the van, Conner noticed a little old man working in his garden. The old man stared back at the black jackets in horror. Conner also noticed a young girl helping the old man in the garden. She looked as though she was about his age. Her short light brown hair framed her pale face well. And her blue eyes stared back at the men in shock. "She's so pretty..." Conner thought. Basta nudged him in the back, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" the old man asked. Conner could tell he was trying to fake bravery.

Basta and the others sneered at him. "What do you think you old fool? Pay up now or see to it your house will be set aflame", Basta shouted.

The young girl standing beside her grandfather jumped back in short man had an intimidating air about him.

Cockerell was eager to start a fire. It would take his mind off of the stupid thoughts going through his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the incident from earlier. He had lied about Mia sleeping with him. Making her look like some kind of whore...She was nothing like that though. The girl had an air of innocence about her. The women he had slept with before were nothing like Mia...

"I already paid my taxes!", the old man hissed."Kairi run back into the house now!"

The young girl known as Kairi looked at her granddad in shock."Bu...But I can't leave you alone", she replied. Her voice was small and timid, like a little mouse's.

"You only paid half of what you owe us!",Cockerell growled impatiently.

Basta looked at Kairi and sneered."Pay up or we could always take her instead!"

A look of horror crossed Kairi's face.

The old man glared at him intently."You'll do no such thing!" he shouted.

Flatnose smirked, causing Kairi, and her grandpa to shudder. "Oh really? We can and we will old man". He raised his shotgun towards the old man.

Conner gulped."Pay up old dude! Otherwise you'll die", he thought to himself. His green eyes met with Kairi's blue ones."I can't let them harm her", he thought.

Flatnose was about to shoot the old man.

Conner gasped. "NO!" he screamed. He ran at Flatnose with full force, knocking him down. The shot gun went off, but didn't hit its selected target.

"OW! HOLY SHIT!" Cockerell screamed. The bullet had hit him in his right arm. He fell to the ground in pain. Blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Oh shit Cockerell!" Flatnose gasped. He pushed Conner off of him forcefully. "You stupid little shit look what you did?"

Conner gulped. This couldn't go down well.

Kairi's entire face had gone white. Tears were running down her pale cheeks.

Flatnose rushed to Cockerell's aid. Cockerell grunted. The pain in his arm was unbearable. It felt as though he was being repeatedly stabbed with 100 needles.

Basta smirked. The sight of Cockerell being injured was like bliss to him.

Cockerell saw Basta sneering at him out of the corner of his eye."What are you looking at?", he hissed. He tried to stand up, but the pain made him fall back down again.

"We need to get him into the van!" Flatnose said. A small group of black jackets pulled Cockerell up and helped him into the van. Cockerell cursed under his breath. He then turned and glared at if to say,"Im going to kill you for that you little shit!"

Conner gulped."I don't like the look that idiot is giving me", he thought.

Basta smirked. It was almost as though he was proud of Conner for injuring Cockerell. He then turned and looked at Kairi, and her grandfather. "So where were we? Pay up or else's!", he hissed in his cat like voice.

"We don't have any money!" Kairi cried. She and her grandfather were not exactly the richest of people.

"Oh really now?" Basta smirked. "Flatnose I think it's time for a little persuasion".

Flatnose smirked. "I think you're right Basta".He raised his gun and shot the old man directly though the heart.

Conner gasped. His legs felt like jelly, and his heart started pounding harshly against his chest.

Kairi screamed in horror. Her grandfather fell to the ground. He was dead...the only person she had left was gone forever. She felt her eyes blur over, and her legs went limp. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Conner ran over to her aid. His hands were trembling. "You friken bastards!" he hissed at Flatnose, and Basta. Who just laughed at him in return.

"Sooner or later you'll have to make your first kill too",Flatnose sneered.

"Yea starting with either of you", Conner muttered under his breath.

Basta glared at him."What was that?"

"I said Flatnose's face would be enough to kill anyone instantly", Conner smirked.

"Oi!" said Flatnose.

Basta and the other black jackets broke out laughing.

Flatnose growled."Can I shoot him?"

Basta smirked."Unfortunately no, Capricorn wants him alive. But you can start the fire so we can leave this god dam place already!"

"And set fire to his ass while you're at it", Conner muttered.

Basta walked over to him and kicked him in the face."Shut the f### up and put that little wench into the van! Make yourself useful you little toad!"

Conner glared at him. He got up off of the ground and picked Kairi up bridal style. He looked down at the little old man who lied dead on the grass. He felt tears prickle his eyes, but was determined not to let them fall. He then carried Kairi over to the van, and got inside. Only to meet with the sight of an angry injured Cockerell. The look on Cockerell's face was enough to make Conner want to jump back out of the van and run.

"I'm...going...to f######...kill you!" Cockerell hissed weakly.

Conner placed Kairi down near him on one of the seats."Not like that you ain't", he smirked.

Cockerell tried to raise hit shot gun but failed. "F### you brat!"

"Capricorn wants me alive, so if you were to kill me he wouldn't be very happy with you", Conner replied smiling.

Cockerell grunted. Unfortunately what the boy said was true. He didn't want to disappoint Capricorn in anyway. Not if he wanted the right hand man position for himself."Note to self! Murder this brat when the time is right!" he thought to himself. For the time being he was imagining countless ways of how to kill Conner.

A while later the entire house was on fire, along with the garden. Soon after nothing was left of the house. The dark smoke went up into the sky. And the smell of the gasoline reeked.

"It's no wonder their faces are black", Conner thought.

All of the black jackets walked back into the van. Gracing Conner with the presence of their smelly clothes, and black faces. He pulled kairi close to him.

"Cockerell needs medical attention now!" Flatnose cried.

"I'm fine you idiot! It's just a flesh wound!" Cockerell hissed.

Flatnose blinked."Let someone cut the bullet out at least!"

Basta smirked."That would be my pleasure".

Cockerell glared at him."F### you Basta!"

"It's rather that or die of an infection you idiot!" Basta sneered.

Cockerell glared at Conner with pure hatred. "Stab that brat instead!"

"That would give me great pleasure as well", Basta sneered kissing his knife.

Conner cringed."Freak", he thought.

Reluctantly Cockerell took his jacket off, and allowed Basta to cut out the bullet. He tried not to wince at the sharp blades touch. He was determined not to give Basta the satisfaction!

Basta made sure to make the whole process as painful as possible for Cockerell. Conner looked away while he was doing it. He had seen enough blood for the day.

"It's done!", Basta sneered, cleaning his knife.

Cockerell glared at him."F### you", he muttered before passing out.

Basta had enjoyed every minute of cutting Cockerell. He then walked around to the front of the van, and started the engine. Flatnose sat in the passenger's seat. The car then drove off back to Capricorns village.

Conner looked down at Kairi. "What's going to happen to her?" he asked Basta.

Basta snorted."What do you think you idiot! She will be made into a maid. After all that's what all women in our village are good for".

"As well as a few other things", Flatnose smirked.

The black jackets laughed. Conner cringed at the thought of a girl making out with Flatnose. "She would have to put a bag over his head", he thought."Rather that or be completely blind".

A while later they arrived back at the village. Flatnose picked Cockerell up, and started walking though the village.

WITH MIA

"It's done!" Mia said. She held up the drawing she did of shadow. "What do ya think?", she asked.

Shadow looked straight at the drawing and nodded."Meow", he replied.

"Why thank you, Im glad you like it", Mia laughed.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity", said a humored voice.

Mia jumped, and turned around in shock."Dustfinger don't sneak up on me like that!"

Dustfinger just smiled in return. He then noticed Mia's red puffy eyes."What's wrong Mia? Did Cockerell hurt you?"

Mia sighed."Well not psychically...but he said something that made me sound like some kind of whore".

Dustfinger sighed."Well we all know that you're not a Cockerell tends to brag about his experience a lot. He has a habit of lying at times, just to make himself seem more impressive than what he really is".

Mia narrowed her eyes."He is an idiot. I don't ever want to speak to him again! I hate him..."

Dustfinger raised an eyebrow."Are you sure about that?"

Mia glared at him."Yes! I can't stand him. He is rude, evil, dangerous, and not to mention a total pervert!"

Dustfinger laughed.

"He probably hates me too. All I am to him is a toy or possesion", Mia sighed.

"He doesn't hate you anything he is very fond of you, havent you noticed that he hasn't been as cruel lately?", said Dustfinger.

Mia blinked."I guess that's true...but he is still evil!"

"True", Dustfinger replied."But maybe you could change that, at least a little bit".

Mia bursted out laughing."No offense Dustfinger, but I can't imagine Cockerell being the type of man that goes around doing charity work. Or even living a normal life for that matter! It would be weird to say the least".

"I'm not saying he will end up being a good guy!", Dustfinger replied. "I'm just saying maybe your influence will change him a little".

Mia sighed." I don't know about that..." she replied. All she really wanted was to escape this place!

Dustfinger noticed Mia's sad expression."Would you like to see a little fire show?"

Mia blinked."Fire show?"

"Of course, I am a fire juggler you know", Dustfinger winked.

"Sure thank you! That would be awesome", Mia smiled.

Dustfinger smiled. It was the perfect timing to play with fire. There was no wind around, which made it easy to control the flames. Even the slightest breeze could make fire uncontrollable.

A while later Dustfinger had set up everything he needed for the small watched as he juggled the fire around him flames looked beautiful somehow. Not scary like they were with Capricorns men. Her and shadow jumped as Dustfinger blew flames up into the air.

"What was that?" Mia gasped.

"Dragons breath", Dustfinger replied smiling.

"Dude that was friken awesome!" Mia smiled."Thank you for the show".

"No problem", Dustfinger replied. Cheering the girl up was the least he could do for putting her in this hellhole. He gathered all of his things and waved at Mia."So long Mia", he said walking off.

Mia blinked."Talk about mysterious", she said. She put her sketchbook back into her bag, and then picked shadow up and got up off of the ground."Let's go home then shall we". Shadow purred in response, causing Mia to laugh. She then began to walk back down to the village.

Her grey eyes met with the sight of an unconscious injured Cockerell, thrown over Flatnose's shoulder. She also noticed Conner holding a young small girl. Probably no older than twelve. She ran over to Flatnose."What happened to him?" she cried.

Flatnose looked down at her surprised."He was shot in the arm by that stupid little shit", he replied glaring at Conner.

Conner glared at him in response."It was an accident! And you're the one who shot him ugly!"

Flatnose growled. "You just wait! When Capricorn wants you dead Ill break your neck, and cut out your annoying little tongue!"

"Whatever", Conner replied."I'm taking this girl to the maid's quaters", he said looking down at kairi.

"Will he be ok?" Mia asked."Wait...Why am I worried about him!" she thought to herself.

"Basta cut the bullet out. So all he needs now is some antibacterial stuff, and some rest", Flatnose replied.

"Ok please take him back to his house, and I'll go and get some medicine and bandages from the maid's quaters", said Mia running off.

Basta snorted."How touching", he muttered.

Flatnose blinked."She actually cares about Cockerell?" he thought. He shrugged and walked off to Cockerell house.

A while later Mia had met Sakura and Resa in the maid's they had been kind enough to give her everything she needed."Thank you! Bye", Mia said running off back to Cockerell's house.

Sakura blinked."I thought she hated Cockerell", she said looking at Resa.

Resa stared back at her. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil from her pocket and began writing."Even the coldest of hearts can be tamed", she wrote.

Sakura snorted."Not Cockerell's or Basta's", she replied."If Basta were injured I'd just tell him to suck it up".

Resa just smiled in response.

Mia finally reached Cockerell's house. She opened the door, and met with a sight of Flatnose standing near Cockerell's bed. Cockerell was still out cold and lying down on the bed.

"I'll take it from here, thank you", Mia said walking over to Cockerell.

Flatnose nodded."Alright then", he replied walking out of the house.

She cringed at the sight of his bloody arm."Ok that's just bloody nasty", she muttered. She took out a piece of cloth and dabbed it with some antibacterial ointment."Good thing he is out cold, because this will hurt like hell. Then again this is a good way of getting back at him". She then began to clean his wound.

Cockerell eyes shot open."HOLY SHIT!" he cried. He then looked at Mia, and then his arm."What the hell are you trying to do to me woman?"

Mia glared at him."I'm cleaning your wound moron! What else's".

Cockerell glared at her. "Don't speak to me like that!", he growled.

Mia sighed."I have to clean it because otherwise it could get infected".

Cockerell blinked."What do you care?" he asked.

Mia blushed."I don't!" she replied.

Cockerell smirked."Oh yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't be doing this".

"I just don't want to see your mangy arm near me when I wake up in the morning", Mia replied embarrassed.

Cockerell snorted."Whatever girly".Cockerell felt his heart pounding in his chest, as Mia was dabbing his wound. He felt weird. Nobody had really ever been concerned for his well being before. Not even Capricorn, the man who had taken him in when he was a child.

Mia was blushing like mad. She couldn't meet with Cockerell's burning stare. After she was done cleaning his wound, she wrapped a thick bandage around his arm. She noticed his body felt a bit warmer than before.

Her hand reached out to touch his forehead, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You have a bit of a fever", she said.

Cockerell grunted."I'm fine", he muttered. He tried to stand up but the pain in his arm forced him back down onto the bed.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn and lay down!", Mia hissed.

Cockerell glared at her."You don't order me around girly! I order you around!"

Mia sighed."Please lay down, Youll only make yourself worse".

Cockerell smiled, and waggled his eyebrows. "It's nice to know you care about me Mia.I feel so touched!" he laughed.

Mia glared at him. "You are such an ass!"

Cockerell just smirked at her. His hand reached forward and grabbed her chin.

"What...what are you...".Before Mia could finish her sentence; Cockerell had already placed a kiss on her lips. His hand reached behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Mia blushed. She didn't want to admit it but his kiss felt so nice. Without thinking she kissed him back. He smirked against her mouth and pushed her down so she was lying on the bed. His arm hurt like hell, but he was determined to make this moment last.

"You like this don't you?" he laughed.

"No! I don't", Mia cried.

Cockerell raised an eyebrow."Oh really?"He bent down and started kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Mia moaned causing him to smirk. He continued assaulting her neck with kisses, trailing up to her earlobe.

"I hate you", Mia muttered.

"I love you too Mia", Cockerell laughed.

Mia couldn't help but smile a little. He then went back to kissing her mouth; his beard tickled her chin causing her to giggle.

Cockerell blinked."Wow sweetheart I didn't realize you had such a dirty little mind".

Mia looked at him surprised."You're the one with the dirty mind!"

"Perhaps it's growing on you then", he laughed. He went back to kissing her.

Mia was surprised at herself. Making out with a thug wasn't exactly something she had planned to happen. She knew she should have kicked him off, but for some reason her body didn't want her to.

Cockerell's hand reached down to Mia's skirt attempting to lift it up. Her eyes widened in shock. "Wait! Cockerell I'm not ready for that!"

Cockerell glared at her."Why not?" he hissed.

"It's just...I can't do it! I'm sorry", she replied embarrassed.

Cockerell sighed."I'll be gentle I promise". All of a sudden he felt his eyes blur over. He passed out onto Mia causing her to shriek.

"Cockerell! Are you ok?" she cried. Cockerells chest was rising up and down. He had just passed out. Probably form exhaustion.

Mia sighed in relief."Perfect timing", she said. She pushed him off of her and pulled him over to his side of the bed. She then went into the bathroom, wet a flannel with some cold tap water, and then walked back into the bedroom. She placed the cold flannel on Cockerell's forehead."Hopefully that will cool you down", she smiled.

Her heart started pounding against her chest. She decided she was going to sleep on the couch for tonight. Just to give Cockerell some space, and also to make sure she didn't get sick herself.

She blushed when she looked down at him sleeping."Why do I care about you?" she asked herself.

End of Chapter :D

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Servant woman and a revealed secret

Disclaimer-I do not own Inkheart that right belongs to C.F

I only own my oc's, Mia, Cole, Sakura, Conner, and Kairi.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys rock :D and thank you so much for reading my story.

P.s-Just to let you all know there is a reason Sakura has a Japanese name. And I will reveal that In later chapters :D

I apologize if there are any missing words or sentences. I do not know why fanfic net keeps cutting parts off. I check over the original document in my WordPad for mistakes but there are no missing words or sentences lol XD

Cockerell began to stir. He opened his eyes and went to sit up. A sudden tinge of pain ran through his arm.

"What the f###!" he cried.

Suddenly Mia walked into the bedroom. "Are you ok?" she asked. She noticed a bruise on his face from where she had hit him yesterday. She had to bite her lip from laughing out loud.

Cockerell glared at her. "Does it look like I'm alright girly?" he replied sarcastically.

Mia glared back at him." I was only asking you jerk! There's no need to bite my head off".

"Don't speak to me like that!", Cockerell growled.

Mia sighed. "Why the hell do I care about this jack ass anyway?" she thought. She walked over to him and felt his forehead."You still have a bit of a fever. I think it's best if you stay in bed for today, and get some rest".

Cockerell smirked."You can be my servant woman for today then".

Mia blinked."What?"

"That means you have to obey my every order", he replied smiling.

Mia gulped."What kind of orders?"

"Oh you know such as, bringning me food and drink, and having sex with me", he smirked.

Mia's face flushed red."Hell no! There's no way I'm doing the last one you insensitive pervert!" she said glaring at him."What do I look like a bloody prostitute?"

Cockerell laughed. "Anyway I'm hungry woman bring me food!"

Mia glared at him."I'm not doing it until you ask me nicely", she replied smiling smugly.

Cockerell glared at her. How dare the smug little cow speak to him that way! "Do it now or I make your life a living hell when I'm better", he smirked.

"You do that anyway", Mia replied.

Cockerell growled and grabbed Mia by the arm. "Mind the attitude girly! You're my woman! So therefore you have to obey me!"

"Threes no law that says so you ass", Mia thought to herself."Fine", she replied walking away.

Cockerell smirked and reached out to grab her bum, causing her to shriek."Pervert!" she cried. She walked away quickly towards the front door.

"Hey Mia?" Cockerell asked.

Mia's face was still bright red."Yes?"

"Nice ass", Cockerell grinned.

Mia glared at him and walked out of the front door."I'm never going to understand that idiot", she muttered.

With Conner

Conner was walking along with Basta towards Capricorns church. Capricorn's royal ass kissing dumb ass had told him that Capricorn wished to see him.

As Conner walked by the poorly crafted statue of Capricorn, Basta grabbed him by the hair on top on his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" Conner hissed.

"Bow next time you pass him understand?" Basta sneered.

Conner blinked."Why should I? It's a f###### statue!"

Basta glared at him and pushed him away.

Capricorn had instructed Basta to help show Conner how to start a fire, and how to shoot a gun.

"Considering it's your fault that Cockerell is injured! You'll be taking his place on a mission later today", said Capricorn looking down at Conner.

Conner grunted. "How exciting", he muttered.

Basta glared at him and smacked him on the head. "Watch your mouth you idiot!"

Capricorn smirked. "I'd keep that tongue of yours under control little one. You wouldn't want it cut out now would you? Because I would be more than happy to have that arranged".

Basta smirked at Conner, and kissed his knife.

"Yes sir, I understand", Conner replied reluctantly. "Dream on you dumb asses", Conner thought.

"After all Basta is married to your sister. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would you?" said Capricorn.

Conner glared at him with pure hatred. "You leave Sakura alone! It's bad enough she had to marry that knife bound midget over there!"

Basta glared at him and punched him across the face knocking him down onto the floor."Shut the f### up you little shit!"

"That's child abuse you know", Conner smirked."That can cause bad luck".

All of the color seemed to drain from Basta's face. Even though he knew the boy was lying. He still couldn't stand hearing those two words. "Shut up you little weasel!" Basta shouted. Conner noticed Basta had grabbed the pouch around his neck.

Conner snorted. "How the hell was this guy Capricorns right hand man?" he thought to himself.

"Enough!" Capricorn shouted. "Both of you get out of my sight! Cole go and fetch Mia for me!"

Conner noticed Basta looked a little hurt from Capricorns order.

"Yes sir", Cole replied. "What does he think I am a friken dog!", he thought.

"You heard him MOVE!" Basta hissed pushing Conner forward.

Basta had led Conner into an empty field plain. He had bought along a shotgun, keeping it away from Conner for the time being. He didn't trust the devious little shit one bit.

"Ok to start a fire you have to soak the selected target with gasoline", said Basta.

"You don't say", Conner replied rolling his eyes.

Basta glared at him. "Then you throw a match onto the gasoline, so then the fire can spread".

"No shit", Conner muttered.

"What was that?" Basta hissed holding up his knife.

"I said I got it", Conner replied feigning innocence.

"You know I could always turn this lesson into knife practice", Basta sneered kissing his knife.

"Why the hell do you kiss your knife all the time? Is it because you're making up with all of your failed attempts at kissing girls that have turned you down or something?"

"Shut up!" Basta shouted. "I'm having the pleasure of kissing your pretty little sisters lips day in and day out now".

Conner glared at him. "Is she awake when you do it?"

"Yes!" Basta hissed. "Anyway I'm supposed to show you how to shoot a gun".

"I take it we are not going to set a fire then", said Conner.

Basta grabbed his pouch. "You don't need to see an example", he replied quickly.

"How is it that you're a fire raiser?" Conner asked.

"It's none of your business you devious little toad!" Basta replied angrily. "Now take this! And don't even think about shooting me or Capricorn will have you and your sister excecuted".He handed the shot gun over to Conner.

"Are you sure about that? Its obvious Capricorn doesn't care about any of his men. To him you're all just a bunch of little puppets he controls by the strings", said Conner.

Basta's eyes widened. "That's not true! Capricorn would never have me killed!" Capricorn was like a father figure to him. Surely the man who had taken him in as a child wouldn't ever have him killed."This little shit is just playing mind games with me!" he thought to himself. "Now shut up! And aim your gun towards that tree over there. Aim for the little circle in the middle".

"Whatever", Conner replied holding up the gun. Conner aimed at the selected target as best as he could. He fired the shot, and it hit the circle part on the tree spot on.

Basta's eyes widened." Holy shit! Cockerell would be jealous over that shot".

Conner was surprised at himself. "That's right I'm awesome", he smiled.

Basta glared at him. "Don't get cocky you little brat! After all those shooting skills are for shooting people".

Conner's eyes widened. "I will not take a life! I refuse to kill anyone or anything for that matter!" Conner shouted. "Then again I could make an exception for these guys", he thought.

Basta smirked. "You will if Capricorn orders you to boy! Now suck it up!".

Conner saw a black cat walk up behind Basta.

"Err Basta there's a cat behind you", said Conner.

Basta glared at him."I'm not fooling for that you little fool! You'll say anything to make me paranoid".

"No dude really! Look behind you", Conner replied.

Basta glared at him and then turned around.

"Meow", shadow purred.

Basta jumped back in shock and grabbed his pouch. "Evil spirits I repel the!" he cried.

Conner snorted. His sides hurt from laughing so much."Who's the fool now eh?".

"Conner shoot that demon spawn now!" Basta hissed.

"No", Conner smirked. He began to walk away from Basta, and back down towards the village.

"GET BACK HERE OR I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Basta cried.

Conner gave him a blank look. "Screw you! You'd be doing me a favor. I'd rather die than stay in this place for the rest of my life".

Basta blinked. This kid couldn't be serious.

Shadow hissed and pounced at Basta causing him to shriek. Shadow quickly bit the pouch off of Basta's neck and ran back down towards the village.

"My pouch!" Basta cried. "You give that back to me!"He ran after Shadow at a fast pace.

With Mia

Mia had gone to the kitchen and grabbed a tray full of food and drink. It contained fruits, and vegetables, water, some orange juice, and a cup of tea. She walked back into Cockerell's house.

"What the F#### is this?" Cockerell cried.

Mia blinked. "Fruits and veggies", she replied simply.

"Where's the meat? And other stuff?" Cockerell hissed.

"Look those will help you get better faster! Now stop acting like a child and eat it!" Mia replied annoyed.

Cockerell glared at her fiercely. He grabbed her arm causing her to drop the tray onto the floor, and pulled her over to him so their noses were touching. "I'm tired of the attitude girly!".He threw her down onto the bed with his good arm and crawled on top of her. His legs pinned down hers.

Mia tried to push him off of her. Cockerell seemed to be even stronger when he was angry, like anyone would be. He was enjoying the sounds of her struggling. "I think it's time we got down to it don't you?" he smirked down at her red face.

Mia's eyes widened. "No! Get off of me!" she shrieked.

"No can do", Cockerell replied. "You've deprived me of sex long enough".

"Why don't you go and screw yourself then!" Came a voice.

Cockerell and Mia turned around and looked at the front door.

"Cole!" Mia cried.

"Get the hell off of her Cockerell!" Cole shouted.

"Or what boy?" Cockerell sneered.

"Or this!" Cole growled charging at Cockerell. He knocked him down off of the bed and punched him across the face.

Mia gasped in shock.

Cockerell growled and punched Cole in the stomach. He then stood up and repeatedly kicked him.

"No stop!" Mia cried running over to Cockerell. She tried to pull him away from kicking Cole.

Cockerell glared at her and without thinking smacked her across the face knocking her down to the floor.

Mia touched the side of her face. It stung like hell, and her jaw felt dumb. Tears rolled out of her eyes dropping down onto the floor.

Cockerell felt a rush of guilt run through him. He didn't mean to hit her so hard... "Mia", he said.

Mia felt a rush of anger surge through her. She glared up at him, and then stood up and ran out of the front door.

"You asshole! You should never hit a woman!", Cole shouted. "Let alone your wife!"

"Shut up! I do what I want and it's your fault anyway you little shit!" Cockerell shouted back.

"She was only trying to help you! But you had to act like a childish ass", Cole replied.

Cockerell wanted this boy dead. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him up close. "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you when Capricorn wants you dead!".

Cole pushed him away and walked towards the front door. "You hurt that girl again and I'll kill you", Cole replied before walking away.

Cockerell glared at him as he was walking away. "Not if get you first", he muttered. He laid back down on the bed. He couldn't get the sight of Mia's angry tearful eyes looking up at him. He sighed, and then closed his eyes.

Mia was leaning against an alley wall. Her tears had stopped falling, and her face didn't feel as numb now. Although she was sure she would have a bruise sometime soon. All of a sudden Cole ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine", Mia replied. "Thank you for helping me".

"Don't mention it", Cole replied smiling. "Anyway Capricorn sent me to find you".

"I guess he wants me to read stuff out for him?" she asked.

"Probably, anyway let's go", Cole replied. Both of them started walking towards Capricorn's church. All of a sudden they noticed Basta chasing shadow, screaming something about his lucky pouch.

Mia and Cole looked at each other confused. "You know I don't think I even want to know", said Mia.

"Could this place get any weirder?" Cole muttered.

Sakura was washing up had been ordering her around constantly. She wished she could have smacked Mortala over the head with a plate, and thrown her into the oven.

All of a sudden she looked out of the kitchen window and saw her husband chasing a black cat, shouting something about his lucky pouch. "What a dumbass", she muttered going back to washing the dishes.

"For once we agree on something sis", Conner smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Conner!" Sakura cried running over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Conner replied. "Where's the ugly old hag?"

Sakura laughed. "She's sleeping in the room over there", Sakura replied pointing to the room.

Conner smirked.

Sakura noticed her brother grinning. "Don't you dare!"

Conner walked over to the room and opened the door slightly. It was as Sakura had said. Mortala was fast asleep on an old chair, snoring loudly.

"It's no wonder she's single. Waking up to her in the morning would be enough to give anyone a heart attack", Conner muttered.

"Conner get away from there now!" Sakura hissed.

Conner noticed a cake on one of the kitchen counter tops. He walked over and grabbed it. And then walked back towards the door opening it as quietly as possible.

He walked into the room.

"Conner get back here this instant!" Sakura hissed quietly.

Conner just looked back at her and smiled. He walked over as quietly as possible to the sleeping Mortala. He turned the cake upside down so the icing was facing her.

Sakura gasped. "Stop it now! She will kill you when she wakes up!"

He didn't listen. Suddenly Conner dropped the cake so it landed on Mortala's face. He snorted and then ran out of the room as fast as he could."Sorry sis but it had to be done", he said running out of the kitchen.

Sakura heard Mortala shriek. "I'm going to kill him for this", Sakura muttered.

Mortala walked out of the room with icing and cake crumbs smothered across her face."You know that could be considered an improvment", Sakura thought. She and the other maids had to bite their lips from laughing out loud.

"WHO DID THIS?" Mortala hissed.

Sakura and the other maids gulped.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light coming from the window. Conner had quickly taken a photograph of Mortala for keepsake of his revenge. He had found the camera among other valuables the black jackets had stolen. He ran off without Mortala seeing him.

"It was Basta! See him running by right now!" said Sakura.

Basta was still chasing the black cat.

Mortala glared at him with pure hatred. She walked out of the kitchen at a fast pace, grabbed Basta by the back of his shirt and punched him across the face so hard that he fell down.

"What the hell was that for?" Basta hissed looking up at Mortala. His eyes widened and he had to bite his lip from laughing.

"What do you think you idiot! Pull a stunt like this again and I'll be sure to have you executed!" Mortala hissed walking away.

Basta blinked. "Who the hell framed me?", he thought. Basta narrowed his dark eyes, "CONNER!" he shouted.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cole asked.

"I'm fine Cole honestly, thank you", Mia replied. Truth be told she wasn't feeling fine at all. The little temper tantrum Cockerell had had scared the crap out of her. The bruise on her face was starting to come out more now.

Cole stopped walking and touched the side of Mia's face. "You're not ok are you?"

Mia blushed. Tears once again started to roll down her pale face. "No I'm not", she replied. "I'm scared Cole. I just want to leave this place," Cole wrapped his arms around Mia embracing her. "Don't worry Mia; we will think of something. And I promise to always protect you".

"Thank you", she replied smiling up at him.

Cole blushed. "You're welcome", he replied, letting her out of his embrace.

Mia dried her eyes off with the sleeve of her Jacket. "How do I look? As if I've been dragged through a bush and back?".

Cole laughed. "Nah you look fine", he replied. "You have a pretty smile".

Mia blushed. "Thanks", she said."You have a nice smile too".

Cole grinned."I know right", he winked.

The two laughed. Mia was grateful to have a friend like Cole in this place. The two of them had arrived at Capricorns church.

As they were walking towards the throne room, they noticed that some of the black jackets were sniggering at them.

"Hey Cole you want a clip for that girly hair of yours?" one of them sneered.

Mia glared at him."At least he has decent hair as opposed to you!".

The black jackets just laughed at her.

"Aww what's wrong can't the little gay boy stand up for himself? He has to have a little girl do that for him?" one of them laughed.

"Shut up you lot!" Mia shouted angrily. "Take a look in the mirror if you really want something to laugh at!"

Cole snorted while the black jackets glared at her. "At least women don't have to force themselves to look at me", he said smiling.

"F### you!" one of them shouted.

"I'm sure you do that to yourself every night", Cole replied.

Mia snorted.

The black jackets looked as though they wanted to murder them both.

They finally reached Capricorn's throne room.

Capricorn looked up and smiled at them both. He was drinking a glass of red wine. The wine matched his outfit. Once again the pale man was dressed head to toe in red. Mia and Cole reluctantly bowed to him.

"Well hello there Mia", he smirked, casuing her to cringe.

"Hello sir", she replied. As much as she hated being polite to the man, she didn't want to give him any reason to harm her or Cole for that matter. Capricorn walked over to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. "That mark doesn't suit your pretty little face", he said.

Cole glared at him. "Friken ass! How dare he touch her like that!" he thought.

Mia felt like punching him."It's nothing sir", she replied pulling away.

Capricorn smirked at her. "I can see it's not nothing you perhaps step out of line with your husband?"

Mia glared up at him. "No I didn't".

"I see, you're not very good at lying are you? Capricorn replied."Anyway I called you here so you could read more things out for me".

All of a sudden Mortala came out of the blue, carrying the Treasure Island book.

Mia noticed there was cake crumbs In Mortala's hair.

Mortala glared at her."What are you looking at?" she hissed.

"You have cake crumbs in your hair", Mia replied biting her lip. Cole looked as though he was trying his best not to laugh as well.

"Shut up!" Mortala hissed. "At least I don't have a bruise across my face".

"At least I'm not constantly ugly", Mia replied.

Cole snorted.

Mortala looked as though she wanted to knock Mia out cold with the book.

"Enough!" Capricorn shouted, causing everyone to flinch. "Mother go back to the kitchen! And you!" he said pointing at Mia. "Begin reading!"

Mortala casted one final glare at Mia before she left the throne began to read. A few hours later she had read out many golden coins, and other treasures. At this rate Capricorn was going to end up richer than the queen of England.

"Good", Capricorn said picking up some of the golden coins."I'm impressed. You may leave now", he said smirking.

"You're welcome bitch", Cole thought.

Mia was feeling tired once again after reading things out. She could never understand why her gift drained her of so much energy.

Cole led her towards the front door entrance. All of a sudden Conner came out of nowhere, and ran over to them. He stopped and blinked at Mia."Whoa you look like crap",he said.

Mia narrowed her eyes."Oh thanks", she replied.

"You're welcome", Conner grinned.

Cole glared at him."What are you up to Conner?"

"I'm avoiding Basta", he replied.

"How come?" Mia asked. "Oh god what did you do?"

Conner smiled. "My sister may have accidently let it slip that Basta threw a cake at Mortala".

Mia's eyes widened."That was you? You're the one who threw a cake at her?"

"Well more like dropped. I figured she needed a makeover of some kind", Conner smirked.

Mia and Cole snorted.

"Dude nice one!" Cole smiled high fiving Conner.

"I even took a picture", said Conner holding up a camera.

"Where did you find that?" said Mia.

"I found it among some of the valuables the black jackets had stolen", Conner replied.

"We are definitely going to have to get those developed at some point", Cole laughed.

"I also found a marker pen, and I took one of Basta's knifes too so he now has one less of his lovers", Conner laughed.

"Don't use it whatever you do!" Mia said.

"I'm not going to use it on anyone", Conner winked. "I just wanted to get back at that knife bound freak".

"Fair enough", Mia grinned.

"Don't let Basta find out", Cole said.

Speaking of the devil Basta came walking out of an alley way with his pouch in his hand. He turned around and saw Conner. "YOU!" he hissed walking up to him at a fast pace. Basta looked like a mess. His black hair was all over the place, his tanned skin was dripping with sweat, and he had scratches all over his face, he also had a red mark across his cheekbone as though he had been smacked by someone.

Mia and the others snorted.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" Basta shouted drawing out his knife.

"Oh shit", Conner muttered. "I think I've really done it this time".

"You don't say", Mia and Cole replied at the same time. Both of them stepped in front of Conner.

"Leave him alone Basta!" Mia hissed.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Basta shouted holding up his hand. Before he could smack her Cockerell had came out of nowhere and grabbed Basta's wrist. He then punched him across the face knocking him down onto the stone floor.

Everyone blinked.

Mia looked up at Cockerell. He was dressed in a black tank top, and his day to day black trousers. He looked pale and tired. The bandage around his arm was soaked in blood.

"Cockerell?" Mia said shocked. "Why did you?..."

Cockerell turned and smirked at her. "I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you remember?".

Mia felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

Cole glared at him. Truth be told he was the one who wanted to protect Mia.

"Nice hit", Conner smirked.

Cockerell glared at him. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me you little shit!" he growled. "Once Capricorn wants you dead, I'll take the honors of killing you myself!"

"Oh lucky me", Conner muttered.

Cockerell just sneered at him, and then looked down at Mia. "Come on!" he said grabbing her arm.

Basta got up off of the floor; Blood was dripping down his chin."Cockerell you dumb ass! What the hell did you do that for?"

Cockerell blinked. "I was bored", he smirked.

"F### you!" Basta hissed. He held up his knife and walked towards Cockerell.

"Wait!" Mia gasped.

"What do you want you wench?" Basta sneered.

"If you cut him or those two! then I'll tell Capricorn that you tried to kill me not long ago. And I have these guys here to back me up", she replied, staring Basta directly in the eyes.

Cockerell blinked. Did she really just protect him? Why would she do that...after all he had done to her. Why would Mia care about his well being?

Basta looked as though he wanted to stab Mia over 100 times, shoot Cole, strangle Conner, and beat the living crap out of Cockerell."Fine!" Basta hissed. He had a plan in mind for revenge. One that would not get him into trouble...

Cockerell smirked and walked away with Mia. She waved at Cole and Conner. Cole smiled and waved back, and Conner winked at her, while Basta was glaring daggers at the two.

Basta then turned and look at the two boys."Don't think you're going to get away with this you little shits! And as for you!", he hissed looking at Conner. He raised his hand and punched Conner across the face, causing him to stumble back.

"Oi!" Cole shouted. "What's wrong Basta? Do you take pleasure in hitting children you coward?"

Basta growled and grabbed Cole by his shirt Collar. Basta was shorter than Cole by a good three inches. "I'll certainly take pleasure in hitting you", he sneered.

"Pussy", Conner muttered.

Basta glared at him."WHAT?"

"I guess the saying is true. Short people do have bad tempers", Conner smirked. Blood was flowing down his chin.

"You're shorter than me!" Basta hissed.

"He's a kid", Cole replied. "He's entitled to be short".

"SHUT UP!" Basta shouted pushing Cole away.

"So which nickname do you prefer? Pussy? Or midget?" Conner smirked.

"THAT'S IT! ILL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Basta shouted charging towards him. Cole and Conner backed up, and put up their fists ready for a fight.

Before they could start throwing punches Mortala was walking towards them."Get out of the way you idiots!" she hissed pushing them out of her way. She glared at Basta,"Capricorn wishes to see you", she said.

Basta immediately calmed down."Ok", he replied. He cast one final glare at Conner, and Cole as if to say I'll get you later. He then turned and walked towards the front entrance.

"And as for you two!" Mortala sneered. "Go and make yourselves useful by unloading the trucks in the car park".

"What do we look like a couple of maids?" Conner muttered.

Mortala smacked him over the back of his head. "No you look like a couple of useless idiots! Now go and do it!"

"Fine", Cole replied.

Conner stuck out his toungue, and flipped his finger at Mortala's back. Cole's eyes widened and he pulled Conner along with him quickly.

WITH MIA AND COCKERELL

Mia walked beside Cockerell silently as they were walking back towards the house. She couldn't fathom why he had helped her, even though he was injured. And after his outburst this morning she thought saving her would have been the last thing on his mind.

"Err Cockerell..." she muttered.

He turned around and looked at her."What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you is all", she replied shyly.

Cockerell felt his face heat up."Wait why the hell am I going red?" he thought.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

Cockerell smirked."I was bored and had nothing better to do", he replied.

Mia's eyes widened. But something told her he was lying."I see, well thank you anyway".

Cockerell felt awkward."Don't mention it", he replied. For once he didn't have another smart ass comment to make. As soon as they arrived home, Cockerell walked towards the bed room. His arm had felt better, but the pain was still shooting down every once in a while. Mia noticed the blood soaked bandage on his arm.

"You need to change that", she said.

Cockerell looked back at her surprised. "I'm not doing it".

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Because it's your job", he replied smirking.

Mia narrowed her eyes. She knew arguing wouldn't help the situation."Fine", she muttered.

"I knew you'd see it my way", Cockerell laughed.

Soon after Mia had unwrapped the bandage on his arm, cleaned the wound again, put some antibacterial stuff on it, and wrapped it up with a new bandage."All done", she smiled.

Cockerell noticed the bruise on her face. He felt a rush of guilt run through him. He didn't know why. Without thinking he reached out and stroked her cheek where the bruise was.

Mia blushed. "Err what are you doing?"

Cockerell pulled away his hand quickly, seemingly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard...". "What am I saying she deserved it for going against me!" he thought.

Mia blinked."He actually feels bad about it?", she thought. "It's ok, besides you made up for it by helping me".Mia felt awkward. Her heart was pounding harshly against her chest.

" Besides if I have to look at your face day in and day out, I'd prefer you not to look as though you've been dragged through several bushes and back", he laughed.

"Idiot!" Mia thought to herself angrily."You don't look so great yourself at the moment", she replied. She reached out and felt his forehead. "You're really hot".

Cockerell raised an eyebrow and smirked."Why thank you", he laughed.

Mia's face flushed red."I didn't mean it like that!" she cried.

"You know you're cute when you're angry', he said.

"Anyway..." Mia replied changing the subject. "You should get some rest and eat something. Otherwise you'll just make yourself worse".

"Yes mum", Cockerell replied smiling.

He felt his knees give out from under him.

"Hey!" Mia cried running over to him. She stopped him from hitting the floor just in time.

"I'm fine", he replied.

"No you're not", she said. "Lay down".

"So you want to be on top do you?" he laughed.

Mia blushed."Shut it!" she cried. Part of her wanted to drop him on the floor and leave him there. He laid down on the bed, and looked up at her.

"Take off my pants", he said.

Mia looked down at him in shock. "NO!" she cried."Do it yourself".

Cockerell smirked and reached out to grab her skirt. He pulled it up causing Mia to shriek."Nice old lady undies",he laughed.

Mia slapped his hand away, and jumped back."They are not old lady undies!" she replied.

"That's what they look like to me", he grinned."I personally think a thong would suit you better".

"You would", Mia replied blushing."Anyway they are comfortable so that's all that matters".

"Did you steal them from Mortala?" Cockerell asked grinning.

"No!" Mia replied stoutly. "Truth be told I could do with several new pairs of underwear, as well as some other necessary things".

"What bra size are you?" Cockerell asked.

"None of your bussiness", Mia replied blushing.

"Given that you're as flat as a washboard, I'd say you were a definite A cup", he said looking at her chest.

"I'm not a washboard!" Mia hissed. She pinched his bad arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! Why you little...!"Before Cockerell could finish his sentence Mia had already started to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?", he asked.

"To the dining hall, Im hungry", she replied simply."Want anything?"

Cockerell blinked. "I'm going with you!", he replied standing up.

"Why?", Mia asked. "Hey sit back down you're not well enough yet!" she cried running over to him.

Cockerell looked down into her light grey eyes. His heart was pounding against his chest harshly, and he felt weird. "I'm fine", he said while placing a few of her ebony strands behind her ear. He knelt down and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

"Err ok then, if you say so", she replied surprised.

Cockerell just smirked and pulled her along with him.

Later that night Capricorn had sent a black jacket over to Cockerell's house. Capricorn had wanted to speak to him about an important matter.

As Cockerell left Mia was left in the house all by herself. She walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. The bruise on her face was a yellow colour now. It didn't look too flattering, and she couldn't wait until it went down. The mark was a reminder of the incident that had happened earlier. She sighed at the thought of it. As she was washing her face with some cold water, she thought she heard something coming from outside.

WITH BASTA

"This will teach that sly cow not to mess with me", he smirked. He had grabbed a rattle snake from a field nearby. Basta had a habit of putting snakes on the doors of all the woman who had rejected him. Or annoyed him in anyway. "Let's see how Cockerell reacts to his dead wife", he sneered. Cockerell had not locked the front door when he had gone out. Basta snorted, and opened the door as quietly as possible. He quickly threw the snake in and ran off.

Mia opened the bathroom door and walked out. Only to meet with the sight of a rattlesnake near the front door. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit!" she shrieked, backing up away from it. The snake had her in his sights, and started to slither over to her. "Oh terrific I'm going to get killed by a friken rattle snake!" she thought to herself angrily. She had a terrible fear of snakes, ever since she was a child. Her body started shaking as the snake came towards her. She was trapped...

The rattle snake hissed and pounced at her causing her to let out an ear piercing scream. Her Adeline kicked in and she managed to jump out of the way just in time.

WITH COLE

Cole was walking along the village. Capricorn had asked him to patrol for the night. He was lost in deep thought as he looked up into the night sky. It was a beautiful night to say the least. The stars were shining brightly sending down rays of light, and the moon was full.

"I wish I could remember something from my past", he muttered. His hand reached up and pulled some of his black strands out of his eyes. He accidently touched the scar on his forehead. That scar was the main reason he chose to have his hair long in the front.

All of a sudden he heard Mia's scream coming from Cockerell's house. "Mia!" he cried running towards the house. "I swear if that bastard Cockerell has hurt her Ill kill him!" he said. He finally reached the house and barged in through the front door,"Mia!" he gasped. Mia looked back at him was a rattle snake coming towards her.

"Cole, please help", she muttered terrified.

He ran over to her as fast as possible. The snake was just about to pounce at her.

"Get away from her!" he cried.

The snake stopped in its tracks and looked at Cole.

Mia blinked. Cole had just spoken in an entirely different language!

"Now Leave!" Cole said sternly."Go back to the field where you came from!"

The snake nodded in response and slithered out of the front door.

"Cole..." Mia gasped. That language had sounded so familiar..."No! he couldn't be!",Mia thought.

She walked over to him and pulled his hair over revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar."Cole", she cried. "You're Harry Potter?"...

Dun dun dun End of chapter :D More will be revealed about Cole in the next chapter. Such as his past, and more little details. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'd really love to hear your feedback :) I'm debating whether or not I should change this story to Mature, rather than Teen. Any suggestions would be awesome thank you :D


End file.
